el arén de Poseidón
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: un Julián que busca venganza, la venganza para los guerreros que lo han humillado, con mano dura ¿será capaz de ejecutar el dominio mundial desde los brazos de una mujer?
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¡hola! Traigo otra nueva y buena propuesta, el fandón de Julián está lleno…de mucho yahoi (a los que les guste lo respeto) pero todos estamos de acuerdo que cuando Masami lo presentó, bueno, el era muuuy varonil y la verdad ha sido un poco bastante marginado ¡así que!¡traigo esta linda propuesta!.

Aclaro que: esta no es la imagen de Julián Solo, que yo tengo en mi cabeza, esta es una imagen de Julián Solo basada en la promiscuidad que le adjudican a Poseidón, yo no lo concibo así, pero por cuestiones de trama…lo presento así.

Después le haré un fic con una enamorada (advierto de una, no es Athena) pero después, podría ser Hilda u otra de mi propia cosecha donde mostraré a Julián bajo mi enfoque personal.

Aclaro que puede y llevará a una guerra santa, así que ,esperen y denme ánimo y tengánme mucha paciencia.

Saint seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo me divierto con estas invenciones.

El arén de Poseidón.

Julián Solo no se consideraba un hombre exigente, pero si un hombre que debía ser complacido, como dios del mar, costumbre suya era ostentar a cualquier sirena que le pomplaciera, muchas sedían a los encantos de su dios, su varonil belleza, la suavidad de sus toques, la sutileza de sus palabras y como estas podían ser fuente de miel o hiel, pero aunque podía tener a cualquier mujer perfecta del mar que quisiera, incluso de la tierra si se le apeteciera, no era su deseo el poseer a cualquier terrestre, sinó a las poderosas, ya que Athena lo había humillado en las guerras santas, todos lo habían despreciado por haber sido derrotado, el pensaba que era cosa de cobrarla con mucha sutileza, así que su venganza sería ejecutada con la mano mas dulce después de que sus nuevas conquistas sirvieran a sus intereses masculinos.

Julián miraba en su trono de su recién reconstruido santuario a Izaack - ¿están listos los amuletos? Preguntó -si señor. Dijo el joven quien había sido regresado a la vida por el poder de Poseidón –eso es magnífico, dime otra cosa ¿Sorrento ya los ha encantado? El repitió el gesto –precioso. Dijo –bueno, envíalos, espero resultados. Izaack le entregó un espejo –a la que usted llame con esto, vendrá. Julián asintió y sonrió mientras Izaack desaparecía.

Hilda estaba cabalgando por las heladas tierras de Asgard junto a su hermana Fleur cuando un uardia llegó –han mandado esto del palacio señorita Hilda. Dijo –oh ¿Quién lo ha mandado Vincent? Preguntó –no lo se señorita, solo se que lo mandó alguien anónimo para usted. –gracias. Dijo ella mientras el hacía una reverencia y se retiraba - ¿Qué es hermana? Preguntó Fleur –no lo se querida Fleur, lo que se, es que es un objeto caro y hermoso. Cuando Hilda de Polaris se puso la hermosa pulsera de oro con un zafiro en forma de flecha, sus ojos brillaron tenuemente de azul - ¡hermana! Exclamó Fleur atemorizada - ¿estás bien? Ella asintió –si claro querida Fleur, estoy bien. Dijo mientras continuaba su cabalgata.

En la noche, Hilda de Polaris dormía cuando su hermosa pulsera comenzó a brillar, se levantó con los ojos abiertos enmarcados por una luz azul y salió del Balaya, llegó al lago donde hace tiempo, los caballeros de bronce habían pasado a rescatar a Athena y se dejó caer por este, al levantarse estaba en el reino de Poseidón, caminó hasta la gran construcción que era la mansión del dios y al llegar a la entrada del lecho de este, se dejó caer de rodillas al tiempo que un complacido Julián abría la puerta –bienvenida, mi querida Hilda de Polaris. Dijo mientras la hacía pasar al interior.


	2. Chapter 2

Capi 2 ¡de esta locura! Que pone a Julián como un promiscuo de espanto (siento que me quiere ahogar, mejor me alejo de las piscinas o de toda fuente de agua) pero siento que en la temática ba genial ¡disfrútenlo!

¡dejen un bello REVIEW!¡se los agradeceré con el alma!

Saint seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo lo uso para mi hiperactiva imaginación.

La entrega de la sacerdotisa de Odín y la segunda joya.

Si, allí estaba de pie en su lecho –querida Hilda de olaris, me has dado mucha guerra en el pasado. Dijo Julián mientras se encaramaba en su cama y tomaba su copa de vino –veamos, te resististe a mi cuando intenté hacerte por las buenas mi sirviente, y a pesar del Nibelungo tu, osaste ayudar a Athena con su cosmos cuando casi era mía, cuando casi moría pero eso ya no importa. Dijo mientras sacaba una aguja azul con una rueca, sonrió –acércate querida. Dijo mientras ella obedecía, le puso la aguja a nivel de sus manos –ten, pínchate, muéstrame al santo que mas amas o en tu caso, dios guerrero. Dijo el, la imagen de Sigfried, su querido Sigfried se vió –así que el es nuestro primer blanco, me gusta, es un chico que valdrá la pena derrotar y humillar. Ella no decía nada, Julián se acostó mas apeteciblemente en su cama –acércate a mi sacerdotisa, ven para que te innunde con mi escencia divina. Dijo, ella se acercó y se metió en la cama de el, le desabrochó la bragueta y bajó su pantalón, su cetro de hombría se alzaba magnífico –vamos gatita, sirve a mi primer propósito. Dijo mientras ella se acercaba a el y con movimientos de primeriza comenzaba a succionar dicho órgano haciendo gemir a Poseidón de deseo, pero el quería mas –vamos Hilda, quítate ese ridículo camisón. Ella obedeció liberando su cuerpo de la tela de seda –oh ¿y todo eso Odín lo va a preservar intacto? Que desperdicio. Ella seguía de pie –acércate querida sacerdotisa. Dijo mientras le hacía un ademán, ella lo hizo, el se apresuró a bajar su tanga para descubrir el bello de su pubis y su hermoso monte de Venus, sonrió extaseado y la hizo acostarse –serás mía Hilda de Polaris y contigo, comenzaré mi venganza. Dijo el mientras le besaba el cuerpo y hacía de ella lo que le daba la gana, fue besada, succionada, lambida y descubierta en toda su femineidad, cuando Julián fue a entrar en ella, fue rudo, al tiempo de hacerle dar un prolongado grito de dolor - ¿Por qué gritas mujer? Esto no es mas que el principio de mi venganza. Dijo con alegría mientras el poder blanco de Hilda escapaba de ella y sacaba una armadura como la de su amado –anda al soporte, ya me aburriste. dijo con petulancia, mientras ella se iba –espera Hilda. Detuvo Poseidón, ella lo miró con esa mirada perdida –ponte tu escueto camisón, no quiero que mas nadie vea mis joyas. Ella obedeció y salió del cuarto, un hermoso mapa estelar se vió –bueno, 1 y faltan unos cuantos. Dijo Julián con alegría.

Sigfried despertó como si de una pesadilla se tratara, se puso su armadura –Hgen, diablos ¡Hagen! Llamó - ¿Qué pasa Sigfried? Preguntó el dios guerrero Hagen –sabes tu ¿sabes tu donde está la señorita Hilda? El negó –son apenas las 7 y cuarto de la mañana, debería estar en sus aposeentos. Sigfried negó –he tenido una pesadilla Hagen. Dijo –si es esa, donde Hilda te deja ante el altar, déjalo hermano, por su profesión nunca se va a casar ni a tener marido, así que es mejor que te consueles solo. Sigfried lo golpeó - ¡que delicado eres florecita!dijo Hagen - ¡culpa mía no es que sea cierto! Exclamó molesto mientras Sigfried se alejaba, llegó al dormitorio de Hilda –señorita Hilda ¿está usted allí? Preguntó tocando la puerta –señorita, señorita Hilda¿señorita? Fleur llegó - ¿Qué pasa Sigfried? Preguntó –señorita Fleur ¿no ha visto usted a la señorita Hilda? Ella negó con dulzura –mas bien, venía a buscarla para ver donde andaba, ya es hora del paseo matinal. El asintió –con su permiso señorita. Dijo abriendo la puerta de quien era su amor, pero no encontró a nadie, mas sin embargo, la cama estaba destendida –no puede ser. Dijo Sigfried - ¿Qué diablos? Preguntó Fleur - ¡mi hermana no está! Sigfried se acercó a la cama y la tocó –tiene horas, la señorita Hilda pasó la noche acá, pero por algún motivo, desapareció. Informó - ¿Qué crees que pueda pasar Sigfried? Preguntó Fleur –no lo se señorita. Dijo el - ¡Sigfried!¡corre! exclamaron a coro Cid y But - ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó Sigfried –mira la estatua de Odín. Dijo Cid, todos corrieron hacia allá, la estatuaes taba desangrándose y resquebrajándose - ¿Qué clase de maldición es esta? Preguntó Penril –no lo se. Dijo Mime –pero algo muy malo está pasando, eso lo se. Dijo Alberich, Fleur miró la estatua del dragón de Sigfried - ¿Qué le pasa a tu dragón Sigfried? Preguntó, el volteó y vió como su caja de pandora se comenzaba a decolorar como si sangrara, como su zafiro de Odín, se salía del sagrado ropaje y quedaba allí como un cristal sin vida, todos se quedaron anonadados por este evento –Cid, But, Penril. Rastreen a la señorita Hilda. Los 3 asintieron y se fueron –Alberich, Hagen, Mime, vayan y den parte en los otros santuarios de su desaparición, se supone que estamos en paz com todo el mundo y si no es así, mejor saberlo para iniciar la guerra nuevamente. Ellos asintieron sircunspectos mientras se alejaban –Toll. El mas grandote asintió –tu te quedas con la señorita Fleur, yo iré a orar a Odín para investigar este raro fenómeno. Ella asintió y se fue junto a Toll mientras Sigfried se iba por otro lado.

Julián estaba en su trono muy feliz contemplando la armadura blanca del dragón que había ostentado Sigfried –Eo. Llamó - ¿señor? Preguntó el general de Ezilla - ¿ya está listo el segundo amuleto? El asintió –si señor, pero la muchacha a la que se lo va a mandar, no posee cosmos. Dijo con confusión –lo se, pero es la pieza del corazón de otro de mis enemigos, al igual que la pieza del dragón. Julián tomó el segundo regalo –pero no te preocupes, todo a su tiempo. Eo asintió –lo enviaré. Dijo –muchas gracias Eo. Dijo Julián mientras el general de Ezilla desaparecía tras hacer una reverencia.

Fleur había llamado a Japón donde un dormido Hioga, despertó abructamente al escuchar el teléfono cayéndose de la cama - ¿hola? Dijo con un bostezo de hipopótamo - ¿Hioga? Preguntó Fleur - ¡Fleur!¡hola!¿como estás flor de hielo? Ya se que dije que iba a ir a Asgard la semana pasada, pero Seya me arrastró a una noche de apuestas en las Vegas-Nevada la buena noticia ¡es que me gané un millón de dólares! La mala ¡es que Seya estuvo 3 días en prisión! Fleur trató de no reírse –Hioga. Dijo con dulzura –lamento que el tonto de Seya te haya hecho hacer ese viaje, lo bueno, es que podrás venir a buscarme para pasear en Grecia, pero no es por eso que te llamo. - ¿entonces querida Fleur? Pensé que estabas molesta. Dijo el con alivio –de hecho, lo estoy. Dijo ella con simpatía - ¿y? preguntó el –le diré al guardián Afrodita que me ayude a darle un buen uso a tu dinero. El tragó –no hace falta. Dijo con terror –oh si, si que lo hace, pero no es por eso que te llamo, es sobre mi hermana. Hioga se quedó estático y de modo chico preocupado pasó a modo caballero - ¿Qué le ha pasado a la señorita Hilda? Preguntó –no lo se. Dijo ella –desapareció anoche, nadie sabe que pasó. Dijo con seria turnbación –Fleur, acá en el santuario, no sabemos nada pero salgo para Asgard ahorita mismo. –te espero. Dijo ella conteniendo el llanto –te amo Fleur, espérame. Ella asintió –lo haré Hioga. Dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono.

No habían noticias de Hilda de Polaris, era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado sus dioses guerreros dieron partida a los santos dorados, quienes mandaron una comisión conformada por Milo de Escorpión y Camus de Acuario, los cuales al llegar fueron inmediatamente recibidos por Sigfried y apartados en una sala de cónclave junto a los gemelos, Fleur tomabay un baño saliendo de este, encontró un hermoso vestido azul cubierto de joyas - ¿será de Hioga? Se preguntó mientras se lo calzaba, dejó su hermoso cabello suelto y salió –que hermosa señorita. Dijo Hagen –gracias Hagen. Dijo ella complacida –no le recuerdo ese vestido. Dijo el –es una adquisición nueva. Dijo ella –voy a pasear. El asintió mientras ella se alejaba, cuando Fleur estaba en la pradera helada, una carrosa azul apareció –bienvenida señorita Fleur. Dijo la voz de Eo de Ezilla mientras la dama subía a la carroza y desaparecía.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ¡capi nuevo! Gracias a archangeloffire777 por seguir esta historia y por hacer los comentarios del caso ¡espero la sigas siguiendo! ¡Y aprecio mucho mucho muuuuchooo tu apoyo!

Al resto ¡dejen un inigualable REVIEW!

Y si, creo que odiarán un poco a Julián, va a ser malo y perverso, pero…denle algo de crédito…bastante lo han jo…perdón, incomodado a través de las épocas.

Saint seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo lo uso para mi loca imaginación.

La flor desojada y la impaciencia.

Hioga llegó a Asgard a eso de las 3 de la tarde, lo mas rápido que pudo suplicar a Aldebarán que consiguiera a Saoury que otra vez, había escapado con Seya a una tarde de compras con Afrodita en París (suspiró porque de momento no era el) y tras ella darle las señas apropiadas para el uso del jet Kido, Hioga se encontró en primera clase, al lado de Camus de Acuario viajando a Asgard, cuando aterrizaron, Camus miró el lugar –encantador. Dijo como si se hallara en Siberia –así es maestro. Dijo Hioga con dulzura, el esperaba ver a Fleur en la pista, pero se sorprendió al ver a Hagen con cara de pocos amigos –Hioga. Dijo Hagen con voz tensa –Hagen ¿Dónde está Fleur? Preguntó el cisne, el otro negó –la señorita Fleur ha desaparecido. Dijo –pensé que tu la habías raptado. Camus miró a su alumno - ¿Hioga? Acaso ¿te he enseñado a secuestrar y no a raptar? Hioga sintió los colores subir al rostro –no maestro, los raptos son románticos, los secuestros, violentos. –entonces ¿si te la llevaste? Preguntó Hagen –imposible. Dijo Camus con seriedad, se acercó a Hagen que por instinto dio un paso hacia atrás –Hioga no pudo, estaba en Japón, nos hemos encontrado en el jet de la señorita Athena. Hagen asintió –esto es extraño caballero de Acuario, primero Hilda y luego Fleur. Camus asintió - ¿de la señorita Hilda? ¿Se ha sabido algo? Hagen negó –hemos buscado en todos lados. Dijo - ¿Hades? ¿Abel? preguntó Hioga –ninguno sabe de ella. Dijo Hagen –a que Eris si. Dijo Camus con suavidad –apuesto lo que sea. Agregó - ¿incluso su sueldo de 1000.000 de euros maestro? Camus sonrió y negó –contigo no apuesto Hioga, no vale la pena. El chico asintió desilusionado, Hagen rió - ¿tan mala paga eres? Hioga se puso rojo –podría ser. Dijo con reticencia, Camus sonrió levemente –andando. Dijo mientras se alejaban al interior del palacio, fueron recibidos por unos circunspectos Sigfried y Toll –nos volvemos a ver. Dijo Camus - ¿Por qué ha decidido acompañar a su aprendiz Camus? Preguntó Sigfried –no he tenido un buen presentimiento. Dijo Camus mientras miraba al dios guerrero, este asintió –como sabe, la situación no ha variado y ahora, la señorita Fleur está perdida. - ¿hay algunas coincidencias en el modo de desaparecer? Toll asintió –han desaparecido solas, han quedado como si no existieran. Camus asintió - ¿han recibido algo extraño? Todos negaron –tendremos que revisar nuevamente los dormitorios para ver si encontramos algo. Todos asintieron –yo iré al bosque. Dijo Hioga –ve con Penril. Dijo Camus –y con Toll. Agregó Sigfried –ellos podrás ayudarte a rastrear. Hioga asintió y se alejó mientras Camus y Sigfried regresaban a reportar la segunda desaparición.

Fleur estaba parada allí, en el trono de el, con la misma mirada de brillo azul que en la noche pasada ostentara su hermana –Fleur de Polaris. Dijo Julián divertido –el objeto de amor de 2 hombres, vaya, ayudaste a Athena explicándole la situación, nunca caíste cuando tu hermana te dijo de servir a la causa de mi dominación, protegiste y te enamoraste de Cycnus teniendo ya a Hagen contigo, por lo cual, 2 armaduras saldrán para ti, la de Hioga y la de Hagen. Ella seguía de pie mientras Julián sacaba el uso y la rueca azul –dame el tributo de tu sangre Fleur, la rosa de hielo que no ha sido tocada ni por el dios guerrero ni por el santo de Athena. Ella tomó la aguja filosa y se pinchó, 2 gotas cayeron haciendo 2 hilos azules y las constelaciones de los 2 hombres a los que ella estaba atada por el corazón, comenzaron a sangrar polvo de estrellas, Julián sonrió y se acercó a Fleur, con lasivia comenzó a pasar las manos por su figura –tan bella y pura, merece que tu pureza sea contrastada con la fuerza de un dios. Ella seguía quieta - ¿no te parece querida Fleur? ¿Quieres regalarle tu pureza a Poseidón? Ella dijo en tono monocorde:

-todo lo que quieras es tuyo señor. El sonrió mientras se alejaba un poco de ella para cerrar la puerta del trono, cuando realizó esto, le dio la vuelta a la mujer para quitar su vestido –no puedo creer que el cisne sea tan poca cosa, que no ve como yo las señales de que desde hace mucho has estado lista para el. Ella seguía de pie mientras el vestido caía revelando su perfecta figura y su ropa interior de un blanco perla –dime querida Fleur ¿has tenido deseos ardientes con el cisne Hioga? Ella respondió en el mismo tono –si mi señor. El la besó con ira e invasión –pero tu necesitas un hombre Fleur, un hombre de verdad y no un maldito chiquillo. Dijo mientras la acariciaba con mas lascivia aún y deseo –desvísteme. Ordenó, ella obedeció, cuando Julián se encontró como dios lo trajo al mundo, acostó a la rubia en el suelo del trono sin mucha diplomacia y comenzaron a revolcarse por todo este, el se divertía mucho, todo salía a pedir de boca, en el fondo se preguntaba si sus enemigos eran tan idiotas como para no hacer la cuenta de los santuarios que faltaban por confirmar, o es que sus generales, de los cuales no dudaba, estaban haciendo un trabajo espectacular, pero en ese momento, realmente no importaba, solo importaba la succión que ejercía en los senos de la chica y como ella como una gata se restregaba en el mientras su otra mano estimulaba su inmaculada flor, cuando ambos estuvieron listos, el la montó y fue tan salvaje como había sido con su hermana, sabía que cuando su enemigo se enterara de eso, le dolería en el alma, a la mitad del encuentro entre Fleur y el, la puerta se abrió –señor Poseidón. Dijo Byan pero se quedó de piedra al ver a la beldad desnuda que se agitaba y revolcaba en los brazos de su muy feliz señor - ¿Byan? Preguntó Julián un poco molesto –señor, ya la tercera está lista para su regalo. El sonrió –eso es excelente. Dijo por fin, suspiró –manda el regalo querido Byan, por favor, déjame solo con mi flor de hielo. El general asintió, hizo una venia y se retiró, cuando Julián terminó la primera eyaculación, sentó a Fleur en el trono para hacerle el amor, o tener sexo, sería mas apropiado en la silla, cuando terminó, la miró –ponte tu vestido, ve al soporte junto a tu hermana. Ella asintió y tras vestirse, salió del trono, un suave chorro de agua, fue conjurado por Julián para lavarse mientras a su vez, el agua retiraba las evidencias de la escena, el sonrió –mi arén se llena mas y mas y pronto, mi venganza estará entera. Dijo mientras salía del trono.

En la isla de Andrómeda, June de Camaleón entrenaba, sus solitarios golpes resonaban a la par de las olas - ¡Juuuuneeeee! Gritó otro caballero - ¿Qué quieres Ichi? Preguntó ella dejando de entrenar –ya Hioga ha ido a Asgard. Ella asintió –eso escuché. Dijo –pero ahora, al parecer ha desaparecido la señorita Fleur. Ella se sorprendió –que raro. Dijo mientras desenrollaba su látigo –la señorita Fleur no posee enemigos que sepamos y no tiene cosmos. Ichi se quitó para que ella pudiera darle con el látigo a unas dianas –la verdad no tengo idea June. Ella negó –quizás, aparezca algo. Dijo, de repente, una caja llegó a ella desde un avión –que raro ¿Qué es Ichi? Preguntó –es para ti. Dijo el –son aretes. Unos hermosos aretes de zafiro en forma de delfín –que raro esto, siento la energía de…comenzó June pero se detuvo al sus ojos brillar en azul - ¿Qué te pasa June? Preguntó Ichi –no me pasa nada. Dijo la joven mientras se colocaba los aretes –mejor seguir con lo mío o, sabes, mejor iré a darme un baño de agua salada. –pero June. Discutió Ichi –es peligro. Pero un golpe en la cabeza no lo dejó terminar, June sonrió con gracia –no es peligroso, para el hombre que me espera en las aguas. Dijo mientras se desnudaba y corría al interior del mar.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ¡otro capi! Supongo que este Julián al igual que a mi, cada capi les cae mas mal por lo p"%&%·$ pero no podemos dejar de escribirlo yo y leerlo ustedes ¡cochino encanto de Poseidón! Además, que su maldad resulta algo, bueno, atrayente para escribir y leer.

La siguiente era la pieza del corazón del dragón ¿verdad? Pero tanta actividad sexual podría maltratar a Julián así que se tomará un descanso de 2 días, después de todo, hay que afinar formas de rapto porque la tercera víctima tuvo un mirón pero ¡tranquilos! Hay una sorpresita abajo ¿creían que Iki se iba a Salvar? Si claro…sigan leyendo y veremos la sorpresa que se llevan al descubrir a la siguiente miembro de la locura de Poseidón.

Otra cosa, el caballo de mar gigante al que hago referencia se parecería al que monta aquaman, y si, Julián puede volver sirena a quien se le antoje, con las vivas, debe pedir permiso a la chica pero con las otras…el lo puede hacer sin su permiso y si, sirenas quedan atadas a su voluntad de que vivan o mueran muajajajajajaja uuups, perdón, quise decir, que mal, en fin, que disfruten del capi.

¡Dejen un bello REVIEW! ¡Para saber que no ando tan mal!

Saint seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo la uso para mi hiperactiva imaginación.

La toma de la aprendiz de Albiore y la primera pista.

Hioga miró su armadura de repente - ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó –es como si tu armadura perdiera poder. Dijo Bud –eso le pasó a la de Sigfried. Dijo Toll –diablos pero ¿Quién podría robarle poder a mi armadura? Preguntó atónito mientras miraba a su maestro –no lo se. Dijo Camus –pero quien sea, la ha ultrajado usando algo muy importante para ti. Hioga miró a su maestro, Camus asintió y cerró los ojos, por medio de su cosmos, llamó a Mu quien se encontraba con Kiki en unas compras en el supermercado –Mu…Mu…Mu. Este volteó - ¿maestro? Preguntó Kiki –sigue con la lista Kiki y hay de ti, si llegas a meter algún producto mas del que te he mandado. El púber asintió –si maestro. Dijo mientras el santo dorado se alejaba - ¿Qué pasa Camus? –a la armadura de Hioga y Hagen, les ha ocurrido lo mismo que a la del dios guerrero Sigfried ¿sabes si en la cultura lemuriana hay algo que pueda robar la vitalidad y fuerza cósmica de una armadura? Mu frunció el seño –en la cultura lemuriana no Camus, pero a nivel general hay 2 cosas que podrían hacerlo. –te necesito, ven a Asdgard cuanto antes. Dijo Camus, Mu miró a Kiki –dame 4 minutos. –tienes 3. Dijo Camus mientras Mu dejaba de sentir su cosmos, Mu sacó su celular –Aioros, necesito tu ayuda. Dijo el lemuriano al escuchar la voz del sagitario –dime Mu ¿en que puedo ayudarte? Preguntó el otro con amabilidad –ha surgido un contratiempo, tenemos un código 345. - ¿345?¿estás seguro? Mu asintió audiblemente –por lo que dice Camus, ese es. - ¿dónde debo recoger a Kiki? Preguntó Aioros –en el tempas. Dijo Mu –bien, dile que me espere allí. Dijo el sagitario –gracias Aioros. Dijo Mu –para eso, son los amigos. Dijo Aioros mientras colgaba, Kiki se acercó a su maestro - ¿maestro? Preguntó –tenemos un 345. Le dijo Mu sin rodeos - ¿Quién viene por mi? Preguntó –Aior…disculpa Kiki ¿hola? Preguntó Mu al atender su celular y tras haber mirado el número que era desconocido, la asustada voz de Ichi no se hizo esperar:

¡señor Mu! ¡algo horrible ha pasado! Exclamó el caballero - ¿Qué ha pasado Ichi? Preguntó Mu –es algo espantoso señor Mu. Dijo el otro con miedo –June ha desaparecido. - ¿Qué has dicho? Preguntó el lemuriano con ojos abiertos de par en par –verá señor Mu, June recibió un regalo anónimo, unos pendientes de zafiro y su mirada brilló con un brillo azul y luego, ella dijo que iba a nadar al mar y cuando le comencé a decir que era peligroso ¡me golpeó! Mu se quedó helado - ¿señor Mu? ¿está usted allí? Preguntó Ichi con histeria –si, Ichi, sigo en línea. Dijo Mu seriamente - ¿Qué tan rápido podrás llegar a Asgard? Preguntó Mu –pues, no se. Dijo Ichi –llega lo mas pronto que puedas, Camus y yo, te esperaremos allí. Dijo mientras colgaba –Aioros viene por ti. Dijo Mu a Kiki –espéralo aquí, cuéntale de la llamada. El niño asintió –maestro ¿estará bien? Mu asintió –seguro Kiki. Dijo con una sonrisa, le revolvió el cabello a su aprendiz y desapareció.

Cuando

Mu llegó a la sala donde localizó el cosmos de Camus e Hioga, los miró –Mu, que cara traes. Dijo Camus - ¿ha pasado algo? Preguntó Hioga –si, pero esperaremos a Ichi, aunque estoy casi seguro de lo que pasa. Dijo Mu mientras tomaba asiento, Sigfried y Hagen lo miraron - ¿Cómo una armadura puede perder su soporte cósmico-vital? Preguntó Sigfried –solo hay 2 maneras. Dijo Mu –la primera: es que se la quiten al duelo directamente y la segunda: es que lo hagan a través de lo que el dueño mas adora. Sigfried lo miró con miedo:

- ¿te refieres a? preguntó –a lo que al ser lo ata al mundo, a su corazón, a su alma gemela, la que amas con tanta pureza que serás feliz tanto viéndola en tus brazos como en los de otro si ella es feliz. Sigfried asintió - ¿quiere decir? Puntualizó Camus - ¿Qué la persona que las tiene ha extraído las escancias cósmicas del cisne, el dragón y la armadura de Hagen? Mu asintió –hay algo mas preocupante. Dijo –parece que la de Andrómeda será la siguiente. Hioga, Sigfried, Hagen y Camus abrieron mucho los ojos - ¿Cómo lo sabes Mu? Preguntó Hioga –June acaba de desaparecer de la isla de Andrómeda. Respondió Mu con simpleza - ¡que! Exclamaron todos asombrados y asustados.

Sorrento veía a Julián –Julián. Le dijo al mirarlo montar en un gran caballo de mar - ¿Sorrento? Preguntó –se que eres un dios amigo, que tu venganza es justa, pero…no creo que tomar otro poder cósmico sea saludable para ti, tienes la fuerza de un dios, pero la resistencia de un humano, digamos, de un santo. Julián sonrió –lo se Sorrento. Dijo - ¿entonces? ¿Si irás por la chica de Camaleón? Julián sonrió con arrogancia –debo, ya me espera. Dijo –ten cuidado, no quiero recogerte desmayado por haí. El rió –descuida amigo, no lo harás, ella tiene cosmos, por lo tanto, tendrá la misma facilidad que mi querida Hilda. El asintió –pero luego, supongo que pararemos por 2 días. –si. Dijo Julián –es el tiempo en que te tardarás en conseguir a la siguiente víctima. El asintió –ten buen viaje mi señor y buena placer. Julián rió –seguro que tendré lo primero y lo segundo. Dijo mientras con el caballo de mar gigante se iba hacia la parte media del mar.

Cuando Ichi llegó a Asgard, se le hizo pasar a la sala de reuniones donde todo mundo con cara de funeral, esperaba su llegada acompañada de una bandeja con sándwiches y chocolate caliente, el se sentó en silencio –bien Ichi. Dijo Camus –cuéntanos lo que pasó. El caballero de bronce contó, Mu asintió –así que ya sabemos quien es el que ha robado a las chicas. Sigfried tragó - ¿de verdad crees que? ¿Que Poseidón sea tan ruin? ¿Como para hacer eso? Camus asintió –si, lo creo. Dijo por fin –tenemos que comprobar. Dijo Hagen –Sorrento ha insistido en que no saben nada. Dijo Hioga - ¿y tú le crees?preguntó todo el mundo –no, pero es amigo de Shon. –y guardián de Julián Solo. Puntualizó Mu –y antes de la amstad, vendrá el apoyo total a su dios sobre cualquier cosa. Dijo Camus –bajaré al reino de Poseidón. Dijo Hioga con los puños apretados, al igual que Sigfried pero Alberich entró y dijo con tono de funeral:

-el pozo está bloqueado cósmicamente. Informó a la callada orda de machos, digo, santos enfurecidos por el abuso a sus féminas –hemos tratado de traspasarlo. Sigfried se paró - ¿y? –el cosmos dominante allí no nos deja. –deberíamos traer a Athena. Dijo Hagen –si fuimos capaces de destruir el muro de los lamentos. Dijo Mu –podremos hacerlo con eso. Dijo Camus –después de todo, no creo que debamos morir nuevamente para poder destruirlo. Mu negó –hablaré con los demás. Dijo –pondré en alerta a todo el mundo. Dijo Camus –a todos los que tengan chicas. Mu asintió y ambos salieron –planearemos todo para la defensa. Dijeron Sigfried e Hioga muy serios y furiosos.

June esperaba desnuda ante la caricia plateada de la luna y el viento en una roca del mar, cuando la cabeza de un caballo marino emergió y un desnudo Julián le plantó cara, ella se sentó y se quitó la máscara, el la tomó –la ley de la amazona, que divino es poder abofetear a Athena en su cara con sus leyes. Dijo mientras lañaba la máscara al mar –June de Camaleón. Dijo Julián mientras la levantaba y acto seguido la besaba con pasión –tu querido novio frustró mis planes, acabó con mi general de Ezilla y logró convencer a Sorrento de que no peleara mas. Ella no decía nada –pero me cobraré. Dijo el mientras besaba y lambía sus orejas y luego su cuello –tu serás mi trofeo y mi mejor arma de venganza. Dijo mientras acto seguido, la abrazaba y se lanzaba al agua para poseerla en esta, que cosa tan excitante para el dios, demostrar su poder y el dominio de quien era su arma de venganza en su elemento, por estar con el, la chica podía respirar bajo el agua mientras el libidinoso Poseidón la llevaba al placer un y otra vez en los juegos heróticos, cuando se saturó de que ella le hiciera y el hacerle, la tomó como solo el podía hacerlo proporcionándole a la chica, el mas gran placer que podría sentir, pues las dotes de amante de Poseidón eran reconocidas y reverenciadas por muchas féminas, cuando terminó, decidió yacer con June en la misma roca donde ella lo había esperado, con su cosmos, prevenía la hipotermia para ambos –dame el poder de Andrómeda. Dijo después de un rato de haberla acariciado tras sacar la aguja azul con la cual, ella se pinchó –perfecto. Dijo Julián, la tomó en brazos y nadando regresó a su santuario donde la dejó reposar junto a sus otras 2 conquistas en el soporte principal.

¡Juuuneeeee! Gritó un Shon en las playas de Margarita - ¿Qué pasa hermano? preguntó Iki –he tenido una pesadilla. Dijo Shon mirando la luz que se desplegaba en la terraza –hermano ¿podemos regresar a Grecia? Iki lo miró con desgana –faltan 2 días aún para el fin del permiso. Dijo –lo se, pero algo no está bien en Andrómeda. Dijo, el teléfono sonó, Shon corrió a atenderlo:

-diga, hola Taxumi ¿Qué? Si, si, no, no puede ser, enseguida iré. Dijo mientras colgaba, Iki lo miró –regresaré a Grecia. Dijo Shon sin mas –algo le ha pasado a June. Iki abrió mucho los ojos –de acuerdo. Dijo después de un rato –te acompañaré. Shon asintió –gracias hermano. Dijo mientras corría a hacer sus maletas.

Kassa de Leunades, llegó a una isla infernal –mi señor quiere hacerle pagar al fénix y yo soy el único que logró averiguar la debilidad de Iki y mientras, el reposa de sus encuentros con sus amantes, le daré un arma que no puede rechazar y por la cual, me agradecerá y todo gracias a que la descubrí en mi batalla con fénix. Kassa rió al tiempo que se acercaba a una tumba, colocó sus manos hacia la lápida y una energía dorada con vestigios de azul se vio, cuando terminó, una hermosa muchacha con cola de pez morada y un sostén del mismo color yacía en la tierra, Kassa la cargó y en cuanto la aleta de ella tocó el agua, la chica abrió sus azules ojos a la luz - ¿quien eres tu? ¿Donde está Iki? Preguntó la chica –muy pronto lo verás querida niña, basta con decir, que Poseidón te ha escogido después de tanto para hacerte partícipe de su mundo. La chica se miró –soy una sirena. Dijo con alegría –así es mi querida Esmeralda. Dijo Kassa con una risa –quizás la mas amada por el. Dijo colocándole un collar que dejó la mirada de la chica brillando en azul.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola ¡otro capi! Bienvenida mi segunda follower ¡muchas gracias por agregarme en tu lista de favoritos! Y por seguir esta retorcida historia que está mmmm intrigante jejejejejej.

¿Julián malo? Se pondrá peor, su parte perra me asusta hasta a mi, quizás a alguno le parezca relleno y si, un poco lo es, presentaré a la posible salvadora del momento, una sugerencia de archangeloffire777, algunos ¿no les gustan los rellenos? Son importantes paz y calma tensa para luego lanzarnos a la acción.

Mencioné que: ¿la siguiente víctima del dolor es Ikki de Fénix? Muajajajajajajajajaja ejem, perdón, pero es verdad, le toca a el y luego a otros 2 santos de bronce, jejejejeje ¡mala! ¡Soy mala!

¡A todos los que aún no se animan! ¡Dejen un espectacular REVIEW!

Saint Seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo trato de hacerle justicia a Julián y los dorados.

La sangre de la estatua y la preparación.

En el santuario de Athena, la gente podría decir que todo seguía su curso, aparentemente no había peligro alguno, pero con estas extrañas desapariciones, toda la orden se estaba poniendo de los nervios, Saga y Kanon, estaban discutiendo como cosa rara, después de la batalla de Hades, Poseidón le había pedido regresar, el había aceptado después de meses en tención y ahora, como andaba de vacaciones, estaba exento de saber las maldades que su "pequeño" Julián llevaba a cabo:

¡por última vez Saga! Rugía Kanon - ¡no tengo idea de que anda haciendo Julián! ¿no he estado contigo desde este incidente? Su hermano asintió –claro que si Kanon. Dijo –pero mira esto, primero Hilda, luego Fleur, ahora June desaparecidas y todo apunta a Poseidón por lo que ha dicho Ichi. Kanon bufó –yo no tengo idea. Dijo al tiempo que un alegre Kiki seguido de un preocupado Aioros llegaban a Géminis - ¿otra vez discutiendo? Interrogó el arquero, los gemelos alzaron una ceja al mismo tiempo –solo analizamos teorías. Dijo Saga –las cuales, no tienen punto de arranque. Dijo Kanon - ¿tu no crees que Poseidón esté haciéndolo? Preguntó Aioros, Kanon calló:

-la verdad, Julián es un promiscuo y le encanta hacer un calendario por día de sus amantes pero, no creo que lo haya hecho. Saga bufó –es porque le tienes cariño, maldita sea. Dijo –por última vez Saga, cuando tengas una prueba de que Julián efectivamente está secuestrando a unas mujeres que probablemente pudieran haberse ido todas de juerga, avísame. Dijo Kanon levantándose –voy a casa de Aldebarán, el partido Brasil Grecia va a empezar. Aioros asintió:

Dile que bajamos en un minuto. Kanon repitió el gesto del arquero y bajó –creo que no quiere involucrar a Poseidón en este problema. Dijo Saga –yo igual, pero el es el mayor sospechoso. Dijo Aioros –vamos, la noche está perfecta y quiero ver humillado a Aldebarán. Dijo Saga, Aioros rió y palmeó a su amigo:

- ¿Cómo va el pozo de apuestas? Saga sonrió –la opción de Máscara dice que ganaremos y lo que es Shura, el y Afrodita han apostado 3 meses de su sueldo. Aioros sonrió –ya quisiera el sueldo de la otra parte de la bancada. Dijo - ¿y la otra? –apostaron las bonificaciones de verano y navidad, Shaka y Mu tienen mucho que invertir si llegasen a ganar, el sagitario rió con alegría –andando, que nos perderemos el juego. Dijo mientras seguido de Saga, salían de Géminis.

Saory dormía, se veía con paz, en su sueño, estaba al lado de Seya caminando por los jardines de la mansión Kido, se acercaron a una fuente que estaba coronada por la imagen de Nique, cuando ella se asomó y miró su reflejo de repente, este cambió a June quien en brazos de un muy feliz Julián gemía de placer:

-siiiiiiiii, oooooh, Poseidóoooon. Saory abrió mucho los ojos al mirar eso y el sueño con Seya desapareció para ser reemplazado por una vista en primera fila del acto sexual de su amazona y Poseidón, algo le dolió, en sus manos…dolía mucho…dioses ¡como dolía! - ¡kiiiiiiiaaaaaaaa! Gritó la joven diosa despertando de la pesadilla, cuando se llevó las manos al rostro, miró algo rojizo en ellas y en su cuello, se levantó y miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero, tenía unos cortes como simulando hagallas de pez y sus manos comenzaban a abrirse sin razón, Saory cayó de rodillas tosiendo - ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Que me pasa! Preguntó con un grito, se levantó y salió corriendo de su dormitorio, llegó al de Shion, el cual cerraba su novela en ese momento, ella entró como un vendaval –señorita. Dijo el comenzando a reprenderla cuando la miró –santo Olimpo. Murmuró al sentarla –Shion, no se que pasa, June está teniendo sexo con Julián, yo los vi, comencé a sangrar. En ese momento, Shina entró:

-maestro ¿necesita algo mas? Preguntó cuando abrió mucho los ojos al ver a la diosa en esa situación –trae a Shaka querida Shina. Ella asintió y corrió hacia la casa de Tauro, donde solo se escuchó el grito de una facción del santuario en ese momento:

- ¡gooooooooooooooooool! Gritaban los 5 griegos emocionados mientras Aldebarán gruñía - ¡es apenas el del primer tiempo! decía mientras apretaba excesivamente la lata de coka cola y esta, se desparramaba en todas direcciones bañando a los televidentes del partido, Shina llegó y miró al niño - ¿Dónde están los santos? Preguntó, Kiki señaló hacia la sala mientras seguía con su DS jugando, la amazona entró y se plantó delante del televisor, Milo la movió con mucha sutileza pero ella repitió la acción, esta vez fue un alegre Shura quien la movió, ella repitió el gesto una vez mas - ¡quítate fillia di puttana! Gruñó Máscara - ¡no me dejas ver la humillación griega! Eso puso el termostato de la furia de la amazona a todo lo que daba, se dio la vuelta con ligereza, y plantó un puñetazo al televisor pantalla plana de Aldebarán, los bárbaros, ejem, digo, santos enfurecidos - ¡que le has hecho al juego! Preguntó a gritos un Aiória molesto –mas vale que expliques. Dijeron unos enfadados Milo y Camus, uno, con su uña lista para el lanzamiento de las mortíferas agujas capaces de abrir como un colador a su oponente y el otro, bajando el termostato general del santuario –Athena ha sido atacada. Dijo Shina con altivez, eso hizo que todo mundo se pusiera pálido y corrieran como una orda de romanos enfurecidos hacia la casa del maestro, Shina suspiró:

-bueno, lo bueno, es que el televisor tenía menos de un año, mañana iré a que lo cambien. Dijo con alegría mientras seguía a los santos dorados.

Llegaron corriendo a la sala del maestro, donde en un santiamén Shaka comenzó a hacer la cura a la diosa Athena, Milo miró la estatua - ¿Qué le pasa a la estatua? Le preguntó a Camus, quien al mirarla se llevó las manos a la boca –es lo mismo que pasó en Asgard. Dijo –si, lo se. Dijo Milo –no, no lo viste, la estatua de Odín comenzó a sangrar como sangra ahorita la señorita. Milo miró mas confundido a su amigo –está muriendo una constelación que la protege, por lo tanto, eso le genera heridas y las refleja en sus 2 grandes receptores. Explicó Shura –la estatua y la propia diosa. Dijo Afrodita - ¿eso quiere decir? Preguntó Aiória para llegar a conclusiones –que en efecto, alguien si está desligando las armaduras y las constelaciones de la voluntad de Athena y pasándolas a si mismo. Dijo Shion –Hades no es. Dijo Máscara –claro que no, el fue el primero en rectificar el manifiesto de paz. Dijo Doko - ¿entonces? Preguntó todo mundo –es Poseidón. Dijo Shion, en ese momento, Mu reapareció junto a Hyoga en la sala –maestro. Dijeron a coro –es efectivamente el. Dijo Mu - ¿ya lo has confirmado? Le preguntó Shion, el asintió –los dioses guerreros han intentado bajar al reino, pero todas las entradas están obstruidas por el cosmos de Poseidón. Todos asintieron - ¿Qué podemos hacer? Preguntó Aldebarán –proteger a las personas por las cuales, Poseidón está arrancando el control de las constelaciones a los dioses. Dijo Shion –Ikki no tiene a nadie. Dijo Shaka –tenemos que traer a Shunrey. Dijo Saga –yo iré por ella. Dijo Doko y sin mas, salió de la sala, Shaka miró al patriarca –montaremos guardia en el dormitorio de la señorita. Informó –después de todo, si va contra las personas que ostentan sus armaduras, irá por ella al final. Aioros negó junto a Afrodita:

-no se han dado cuenta. Dijo el sagitario - ¿de que? Preguntó Saga –al parecer, no hemos sido los únicos atacados. Afrodita asintió –la sacerdotisa y su hermana ¿Qué relación podrían tener ambas con Poseidón? Se cuestionó –Hilda fue controlada por el Nibelungo. Respondió Mu y Fleur… comenzó Camus –sale con Hyoga y Hagen. Todos lo miraron - ¿con Hagen? Preguntaron –ella sale con Hyoga pero a Hagen le gusta. Dijo - ¿Por qué se vengaría…? Comenzó a preguntar Aldebarán pero se quedó con la expresión de quien ha sido golpeado - ¿Alde? Preguntaron –Hilda fue controlada por el Nibelungo, cuando Seya logró despertarla, ayudó a Athena a no morir, Fleur fue la que informó de la situación a los caballeros al llegar a Asgard y luego, se enamoró de Hyoga, Hagen y Sigfried, se revelaron cada quien a su modo contra el plan de Poseidón ¡Sigfried incluso luchó contra Sorrento! Y Shun, Shun convenció a Sorrento de no seguir la lucha. Todo mundo miró a Aldebarán y fue como si una multitud de bombillos se encendieran –eso quiere decir, que va buscando venganza de todos aquellos que lo derrotaron. Dijo Shura por fin –será maldito el muy maldito. Dijo Aiória –se está vengando. Comenzaron Shaka y Mu mientras sus respectivos rubores subían –con…con…con las mieles de las mujeres. Dijeron a coro –sabiendo que todas son señoritas. Dijo Saga –que bruto. Dijo Aioros –e inteligente, les está dando donde mas les duele. Dijo Afrodita –si, hay que poner las guardias en el dormitorio de la señorita. Dijo Shion y acto seguido, todos comenzaron a definir las rondas.

Shina estaba sentada mirando la estatua sangrante, desde hace algún tiempo (desde que se encontró por primera vez con sus ojos azules como el mar mas limpio) los sentimientos que ella guardaba hacia Seya habían ido menguando poco a poco hasta ser mas que una camaradería, pero había algo en su corazón, que no la dejaba tranquila, era esa sonrisa de galán, ese bronceado sin igual, esa voz tan varonil y sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos de límpido mar, capaz de mostrar un amor apasionado e incendiario como una pasión descontrolada, eran unos imanes que si fuera por ella, bueno, se hubiera dejado atrapar, incluso cuando Athena lo selló, siguió viendo a quien era su encarnación mortal sin que el lo supiera, se había enamorado de Poseidón y no podía admitírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a su mejor amiga Marín, pero en sus tiempos libres, cuando nadie la veía y sacaba su afición oculta, ella era muy buena pintando,siempre lo pintaba a el, en todas sus facetas, a caballo, con su carroza, nadando, en una roca en el mar y siempre el, el, el, el, el, el, el y el, su adorable sonrisa y esos labios carnosos aunque finos que podría besar sin descanso, si Afrodita lo permitiera, ella lo haría feliz, pero ¿Cómo alguien como el se fijaría en alguien como ella? Y siendo como el era, imposible, que coleccionaba mujeres como si de trofeos se tratara, pero ella lo amaba, lo amaba –Shina ¿Shina? Llamó Marín - ¿Qué pasa Marín? Preguntó ella –tenemos que ir por Shun e Ikki. Dijo, Shina suspiró –andando. Dijo sin muchas ganas.

Kassa llegó con la pequeña Esmeralda al reino del mar, Julián cenaba con sus generales –el cebo está hecho. Dijo por fin –si, Kanon está fuera de todo perfectamente. Dijo Isaac –no entiendo ¿Por qué no lo ha querido incluir? Preguntó Byan –apenas se está reconciliando con su hermano, lo cual, yo no pienso frenar y aunque en el pasado, intentó utilizar mi poder, si no hubiera sido por el, no hubiéramos sentado las bases de todo esto y mientras trabajó con nosotros la primera vez, fue muy leal, no quiero causarle mas problemas sobretodo pudiendo utilizarlo de espía sin que el lo sepa. –eso es acertado señor. Dijo Eo, Julián sonrió –así es. Dijo con alegría mientras seguía comiendo, Kassa entró y al lado de el, vestida de morado, iba una de las niñas mas hermosas que el hubiera visto, con uno de sus amuletos, Julián alzó las cejas asombrado - ¿Kassa? Preguntó –mi señor, permítame presentarle al tesoro de Ikki de Fénix. Todos se quedaron mudos del asombro mientras Julián sonreía:

-Kassa, eres uno de mis hombres mas fieles, te agradezco mucho este favor. El sonrió –por eso pedí un poco de su poder para transformar a esta niña. Una vez la hubiéramos revivido. Eo la miró –es hermosa. Byan sonrió - ¿Cómo conseguiste el dato? Preguntó –son mis medios. Dijo Kassa –perfecto, déjamela acá al lado, ven y comparte la cena, la dejaré 2 días tranquila, estoy…un poco agotado. Dijo Julián con ensueño –pero han sido unas amantes magníficas ¿no señor? preguntó Byan –así es Byan, pero todo a su tiempo, no quiero que las cosas se precipiten. Dijo mientras Kassa se sentaba y a su lado, la niña –tengo una idea. Dijo Sorrento mirando a Julián que le sonrió –la llevaremos a cabo mañana. Dijo mientras se reanudaba la cena.

Mas tarde, el propio Julián llevó a la nueva integrante de su arén al lugar destinado para este, el soporte principal, donde en unas camas con forma de almejas reposaban Hilda, Fleur y June desnudas, los únicos que podían entrar allí eran el mismo y Titis, abrió la puerta y unas luces azuladas se encendieron al tiempo que las 3 controladas abrían los ojos a la vez al sentir el poder de su controlador, pero Julián las ignoró –hoy no tomaré a ninguna. Dijo mientras Hilda se le acercaba y se le restregaba, le masajeó casi como quien acaricia a su mascota su punto mas sensible, cuando la mujer gemía con locura, el la hizo regresarse a su cama, Fleur fue la siguiente, la apoyó en la pared y comenzó a succionar sus senos mientras estimulaba su femineidad con la otra mano y June, FUE LA ENCARGADA DE DARLE PLACER PUESTO QUE HABÍA ENTRADO EN CALOR CON LAS OTRAS 2 –ESPERA. DIJO Julián Mientras acomodaba a la pequeña Esmeralda –pensándolo bien, mis queridas esclavas, podemos hacer un 3 para 1, ya que no debo invertir energía en ustedes. Dijo con suma felicidad mientras una gran cama blanca con dosel y sábanas en tonos de azul aparecía, las 3 féminas desnudas se montaron en la cama y despojaron a un muy complacido Julián de sus ropas quien, tuvo una magnífica noche de 3 para 1.

Al día siguiente, solo se tenían planes, un muy desconsolado Shun al igual que un apático Hyoga se presentaron a las reuniones pero no hicieron muestra de estar presentes bajo ningún concepto, cada cual con la mirada perdida pensaba en su chica, en su oportunidad perdida, en que iban a matar al maldito pez por haber hecho eso y en general, en maneras muy lucrativas de asesinar a Poseidón, Seya había llegado histérico al igual que Shiryu desde Japón y al ver a su Saory vendada empezó a decir de males y demás que iba a hacerle a Poseidón, pero Aldebarán, con un temible coscorrón le cerró la boca y así, la reunión pudo seguir en santa paz, en la tarde, Ikki caminaba por la playa del santuario cuando miró algo en la arena, con un vestido blanco, se acercó y preguntó:

-señorita ¿está usted? Pero se puso pálido al ver a la persona que estaba acostada en la arena y que al oír su voz, había abierto sus ojos azules - ¿Ikki? Preguntó la joven, el seguía mas y mas pálido aún mas si era posible –no, no puede ser. Dijo dando un paso hacia atrás al tiempo que la chica se levantaba –Esmeralda ¿eres tu? Preguntó desconcertado –si, Ikki, soy yo. Dijo –pero ¿Cómo es esto posible? Si tu moriste hace años en la Isla de la Reina Muerte, el día que gané mi armadura. Ella sonrió con tristeza –lo se, pero he regresado. Dijo con dulzura - ¡no! ¡No puedes ser tu! ¡Debes ser una maldita ilusión! Gritó el, ella dio un paso hacia atrás como si la hubieran herido, se llevó la mano al corazón:

- ¿Por qué me dices eso Ikki? Preguntó con los ojos humedecidos –soy tu Esmeralda, soy yo. - ¡no! ¡No puedes ser tu! ¡Estás muerta! ¡Muerta! gritó Ikki mientras apuntaba con su dedo a la chica que lo miraba con cara de cordero - ¡golpe fantasma del Fénix! Gritó Ikki mientras lo lanzaba, pero la técnica no produjo efecto alguno –como ¿Cómo te has atrevido? ¿Como te has atrevido a lanzar tus puños contra mi? Preguntó ella iracunda - ¡si no fueras por mi! ¡Estarías muerto maldito Fénix! Gritó llorando destrozada, Ikki se convenció –Esmeralda. Dijo mientras se acercaba, pero ella le cruzó la cara de una bofetada:

-déjame sola Ikki, eres un idiota. Dijo mientras se alejaba por un camino, pero el la retuvo –Esmeralda, querida Esmeralda, quisiera disculparme contigo. Dijo mientras con dulzura le daba la vuelta –hemos tenido muchas batallas, hemos perdido muchas cosas y nos han engañado con otras, y siendo tu, la dueña absoluta de mi amor como siempre has sabido que eras, no pude dejar de probar que no fueras una ilusión pero yo, me alegro tanto de que estés en este mundo de regreso querida Esmeralda. Dijo mientras le secaba las lágrimas –lamento ser un idiota, pero estoy tan feliz. Y en efecto, la sonrisa del Fénix podría rivalizar con el sol, ella sonrió –gracias Ikki. Dijo mientras el se acercaba y amorosamente unía sus labios con los de ella, cuando se separaron, se acariciaron el rostro.

-te amo querida Esmeralda, te amo. Dijo Ikki mientras le daba otro beso –y yo a ti Ikki, te he extrañado tanto. Dijo ella mientras se abrazaba a su cintura y se dedicaban un rato a besarse, cuando estuvieron un poco satisfechos, pues era mucho el tiempo perdido que debían recuperar, comenzaron a caminar por la playa y el a ponerla al día de todo lo que se había perdido, ellos reían y corrían por la playa al atardecer cuando de repente, el agua comenzó a portarse de una manera extraña - ¿Qué pasa Ikki? Preguntó Esmeralda - ¡quédate detrás de mi Esmeralda! Gritó Ikki –este es el cosmos de Poseidón. Pero el agua como si de una serpiente se tratara, envolvió el tobillo de la chica - ¡Iiiiiiikkiiiiiiiiiiiii! Gritó aterrorizada - ¡aaaaaauuuuuxiiiiliiiioooooo! ¡Sooooocoooorrooooo! pero a pesar de los intentos del Fénix, el agua la arrastraba mas y mas hacia adentro - ¡Esmeralda! Gritó Ikki como si lo hubieran desgarrado, una ola se vio y la chica ya no estaba - ¡nooooooooooo! Gritó al firmamento como un animal herido.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola ¡a mis queridas seguidoras! Pues solo he sabido de chicas, ejem, informo que mi musa se tomó un periodo de licencia (Julián se la llevó a jugar con el así como juega con su arén) y me dejaron arrumadita en un rincón, pero ya que la pervertida regresó (mejor trato a mi musa con amor) no sea que nos deje a todos en el atolladero, bueno, acá está otro…capítulo.

Pido disculpas a mi amiga archangeloffire 777 por los sufrimientos que le causé y le causaré a Ikki de Fénix, no me cae mal, pero todos han sufrido y el no se iba a salvar, y si alguien mas, es fan de Ikki, mis disculpas de ante mano por todo lo que el pobre va a sufrir.

Tendremos otro capi que las mas apresuradas pueden llamar de relleno, pero lo necesito para explorar y explotar a Shina de Ofiuco la protagonista inesperada de esta historia.

Me han preguntado como será la conquista de Saory, lo único que adelantaré. Es que le dará en el ego a todos.

Gracias a mi amiga archángel por sus reviews y a mis seguidoras y a todos los anónimos que le dan una oportunidad a mi sumary y a esta historia.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo me divierto con estas locuras que llegan a mi mentecita.

El llanto del fénix y el regodeo de Poseidón.

Ikki llegó delante de Shion –me voy a Asgard. Dijo sin siquiera dar las buenas noches, Shion lo miró –no puedes irte. Dijo –vaya que si puedo irme. Dijo Ikki –nadie me lo puede impedir.-yo si. Dijo el e Ikki cayó de rodillas –no puedes moverte de este santuario, zoo pena de traición. –he desafiado a los dioses y no me das miedo. Dijo Ikki tratando de levantarse pero fue imposible revelarse ante el cosmos de Shion quien lo miraba con severidad y un poco de tristeza, Saoury llegó –Ikki, lamento tu pérdida. Fue lo único que atinó a decir, pero el santo del Fénix no quiso mirarla, por el contrario, se quedó estático como si Shion lo hubiera paralizado, ella se le acercó y dijo:

-no te dejan ir porque no hay modo de entrar Ikki. El alzó la mirada y se reflejó en sus ojos límpidos –quiero ir a buscarla Athena. –lo se mi querido caballero, pero no ay manera de entrar Hyoga y Shun lo han intentado todo el día después de la reunión, que te lo diga el mismo Sigfried que lo ha intentado desde el día que Hilda desapareció. El asintió –quiero ir por Esmeralda Athena. Dijo con la determinación de un rey conquistador –no puede ir Ikki y si osas solo salir de esta sala, Shion tiene permiso de matarte. Dijo ella mientras salía en dirección a sus aposentos, Marín estaba allí - ¿ayudo en algo señorita? –no Marín, puedo sola. Dijo ella, cuando se iba a meter a bañar, el chorro de su tina se abrió y una imagen de una mujer desnuda apareció –ya falta menos, para que te unas a nosotras Athena. Saoury abrió los ojos –Hil, Hilda. Dijo con un gemido ahogado mientras la imagen se disolvía en agua –señorita Athena. Llamó Marín –estoy bien Marín. Dijo Saoury entrando al agua con terror evidente.

Julián asaba con una hermosa cola de tritón azul sentado en la roca en plena noche, suspiró, pues quería de verdad hacerlo en ese momento y como el era el señor todopoderoso del mar, no se iva a detener, como una flor de agua, esta se abrió y dejó ver a la pequeña niña con aleta morada, ella saltó de la flor de agua y nadó hacia su señor, se sentó al lado de el en la roca –mi querida Esmeralda, tu a mi no me has ofendido en manera alguna, pero, eres el tesoro de alguien que me ha hecho mucho mal, por lo tanto, pagarás las ofensas de tu querido Fénix. Dijo mientras se acercaba –ten la rueca para que me des su poder. La niña se pinchó con esta, después de dar su gota de sangre, fue abrazada mientras era acariciada por la brisa del mar y Julián la besaba con pasión –y para hacer esto mas divertido. Dijo el mientras succionaba su oreja –tu querido Ikki presenciará todo desde sus sueños. Ella gimió un poco al sentir eso a la par de sus caricias, el la despojó de la única prenda que la cubría y acto seguido, la acostó para acariciar su parte superior y su aleta, luego, la alzó en brazos y se sumergió con ella, llegaron al lecho marino donde la acostó y cuando quiso ya que ella le diera placer, de la parte de la unión de las esquinas de su aleta, salió su virilidad y acto seguido la niña se puso a darle placer, para luego, ambos unirse por sus aletas y volverse uno solo, luego, la hizo transformar en mujer para hacerlo a la manera de los hombres y ya no a la de los tritones.

En los aposentos del patriarca, en una habitación del lateral, un cosmos naranja se encendía mientras un acongojado Ikki sufría en pesadillas - ¡no maldito! ¡No la toques! Gritaba mientras miraba como Julián dibujaba pinceladas de lujuria en el cuerpo de su chica - ¡no la profanes maldito dios!¡detente!¡detente! gritaba mientras miraba como un sediento Julián trataba de buscar el néctar de la pasión inexistente líquido para el, pero que era reemplazado por sus gemidos de placer - ¡detente!¡no le hagas eso!¡no!¡noooooo! gritó mas duro a la par que su cosmos creaba un mini sol en la casa del patriarca y las lágrimas del Fénix escapaban de sus ojos al ver y mirar, como Poseidón llenaba al amor de su vida y como esta en respuesta, solo podía gritar y gritar su nombre, Ikki despertó bañado en un sudor frío - ¡iré por ti maldito! Gritó enfurecido al tiempo que se colocaba su armadura y con sigilo usaba los pasadizos del santuario para llegar a la playa.

Al llegar, se lanzó al agua - ¡una vez pude entrar al reino de Poseidón sin necesidad de un portal! lo haré nuevamente. Dijo mientras nadaba mas y mas, su brújula era el cosmos del dios que encendido de lujuria seguía con su tarea, cuando por fin lo localizó, Julián tenía a una dormida Esmeralda en sus brazos –hola Ikki. Saludó con alegría por cosmos –maldito pervertido ¡voy a matarte! ¡Como te has atrevido a poseer a Esmeralda! Julián sonrió –no lo he hecho solo, ella también quiso, no sé, quizás se cansó del hombre que no pudo salvarla, prefirió el amor de un dios ¿Qué sabes tu Fénix? Después de todo, la dejaste morir, la dejaste que se sacrificara por ti y nunca, tuviste el valor de aceptar que ella era tu vida, huiste a su amor y ella ha buscado algo mejor. Ikki lloraba destrozado –ella dijo que me amaba. Dijo con dolor –oh si. Dijo Julián con indiferencia ampliando mas su sonrisa de victoria –las mujeres suelen decir esas cosas. Rió –yo que tu. Dijo por la misma vía cósmica miraría mi armadura, ah, por cierto Ikki, buen viaje. Y acto seguido, el cosmos del dios del mar, se encendió lanzando a Ikki a una playa rocosa de acantilados, cuando este se levantó, miró a su armadura llorar sangre, pero el no podía pensar, solo pensaba en ella - ¿Por qué me traicionaste Esmeralda? Preguntó colocándose en posición fetal - ¡por que! Gritó desgarradoramente, hundido en amorgo llanto de sangre al inmenso e inmisericorde cielo.

Saory despertó por el dolor de una nueva cortada y sintió el dolor de su caballero que le partía el alma –IKKI. DIJO MIENTRAS GEMÍA, Shina se acercó a ella pues era la encargada de la ronda nocturna –otra vez está sangrando. Dijo –buscaré al maestro. Pero Saory la detuvo –espera Shina. Dijo –quiero que me ayudes a curarme, debo meditar para que mi pobre santo pueda recuperarse de este dolor mortal y paralizante, creo que Poseidón lo ha engañado, ya que siento pensamientos de odio hacia la persona que es dueña de su alma. –señorita Athena. Dijo Shina –no molestemos a Shion. Dijo Saory, la amazona asintió y la ayudó a curarse mientras ella pensaba en el descarado del cual sin querer se había enamorado.

Shunrey había llegado ya al santuario y fue ella la encargada de darle la notica al maestro de Libra quien asustado, corrió a la sala del patriarca seguidos de un Shiryu muy consternado y una Shunrey muy preocupada, todos los caballeros estaban en cónclave, incluso Kanon puesto que, como todo el tiempo había estado allí, no suponía amenaza y querían reforzarle la confianza que le había sido depositada tras la batalla de Hades –así que Ikki ha sido atacado. Dijo Aiória –así fue. Dijo Shaka –que espanto. Dijo Aldebarán - ¿y dices que lo ha roto? Preguntó Mu, Shura asintió lúgubremente –cuando lo encontramos en la playa, estaba en posición fetal y su armadura llena de sangre, tanto suya propia como de sangre cósmica. –que terrible. Dijo Aioros apiadado de la suerte del muchacho –entonces ¿dices que no sale de la especie de coma? Preguntó Camus –mas que coma, yo lo catalogaría como shock. Dijo Mu –no responde a estímulos externos. –quizás sea cosa de días y al mocoso se le pasa. Dijo Máscara –espero yo. Dijo Mu –si no, hacemos que se le pase a golpes. Dijo Milo - ¡Milo! Regañó todo mundo - ¿Qué? Preguntó el aludido –es lógico que cuando Poseidón termine con sus conquistas, lanzará el plato fuerte. –eso es verdad. Dijo Doko –el bichejo tiene razón. Dijo Máscara, Afrodita asintió –voy a ver en que ayudo. Dijo alejándose - ¿Cómo sigue la señorita Athena? Preguntaron a coro Saga y Kanon –mas lastimada. Dijo Shaka –pero ya ha sido tratada. Dijo Shura –que bueno que no hemos dejado de apostar las guarias con ella. Dijo Saga –así es. Dijo Aioros - ¿Qué te pasa? Le preguntó Aldebarán –es que, la señorita Hilda y su amenaza, no me dejan tranquilo. Explicó el arquero –si, lo se. Dijo Aldebarán –pero somos mas listos que el. Dijo Doko –eso es indudable. Dijo Aiória mientras todos se retiraban a sus rondas respectivas sin hacer ningún otro comentario.

Shunrey paseaba por los alrededores del santuario, cuando consiguió una hermosa peineta de zafiro –vaya ¿Quién habrá perdido esto? Se preguntó con curiosidad, la tomó, la miró fijamente y se la puso, feliz continuó con su paseo, cuando una flauta transversa se escuchó y la mirada de la muchacha se colocó en azul, como encantada por el flautista de Hamelin se dirigió al sonido, que se hallaba en una parte abandonada del santuario donde Sorrento de Sirena tocaba su hipnótica melodía, ella se acercó a el y mientras el comenzaba la marcha continuando con su sinfonía, era seguido por la chica que en un pequeño charco de agua que se abrió como si de un espejo azul se tratara, desaparecieron ambos hacia el reino de Poseidón.


	7. Chapter 7

Otro capi ¡dije que sería de relleno! Pero quedó bello para entender las cosas un poco mas.

Me sugirieron que hiciera que el amor se diera en esta guerra, pero pienso que mas romántico sería que ella desde siempre se hubiera fijado en el bueno, desde que lo conoció y el, poco a poco en su sub conciente se hubiera enamorado de ella, pero no se daría cuenta por su venganza y porque aún ama a Saory y yo, me agarro del amor que el sentía por ella en el animé y hasta tenerla, nuestro querido dios no se dará cuenta, que una nueva sirena puede gobernar en su corazón.

Además, me encanta la idea de que uno ya esté enamorado y el otro, descubra que poco a poco que ese que siempre ha estado enamorado es el amor de su vida ¡adoro la idea! Ejem, quiero decir, bueno…sigamos.

Relleno, pero era necesario, espero les guste.

¡Gracias a mi nueva reviewer! ¡Por añadir su I like it a este proyecto!

¡Al resto! ¡Déjenme un hermoso REVIEW! NO SABEN COMO ALEGRA EL CORAZÓN.

Desojando a la cobra y la búsqueda infructuosa.

Ella estaba allí, mirando las nuevas manchas de sangre de la estatua, nunca había sentido ganas de desobedecerla, es verdad, había intentado matarla hace tiempo por órdenes de Ares en el cuerpo de Saga, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ella era Athena, su lealtad fue hacia esa chica que le había robado el otrora amor de su vida, pero ahora, desde que lo había visto a el ¡oh poderosa Afrodita! Como lo había amado, cuando lo vio con esa varonil armadura y a pesar de que su primera caricia fue una estrellada proverbial contra el muro de la sala de su trono, eso no impidió que ella detallara en un momento sus ojos, esos ojos desafiantes, que la miraron con burla cuando defendió a Seya esos ojos, que eran capaces de expresar mucho mas –te toca hoy la ronda nocturna. Dijo Jiste, Shaina solo se limitó a asentir mientras su amiga se sentaba a su lado - ¿otra vez pensando? Preguntó –en nada que te importe. Le dijo Shaina –si es en Seya. –cállate Jiste, eso forma parte de mi pasado, de uno al cual no quiero regresar. - ¿entonces? Preguntó la otra amazona –la verdad no te importa, limítate a tu tarea. Dijo ella con aspereza –que delicada flor eres. Dijo Jiste –si quieres una flor delicada, ve con Afrodita y que te clave una rosa, soy una cobra. Dijo Shaina mientras se levantaba y se alejaba de la estatua, Jiste bufó - ¡gracias por dejarme con mis pensamientos a solas amiga querida! Shaina se volteó –olvídalo. Dijo mientras seguía su camino, llegó a un pequeño bosquecillo y se acercó a una pequeña cueva donde guardaba sus tesoros, un vestido que había usado para ir a uno de los bailes de la familia Solo, una cosa que le costó como 3 meses de su sueldo con todo lo incluido, pero que bastó para poder entrar como una reina ¿Quién dudaría de ella? Si gracias a la educación del santuario tenía modales de Aristócrata y por haber ganado una apuesta con Afrodita, el debía arreglarla por un año y servirle de chofer cuando ella quisiera en suma discreción, se colocó el hermoso vestido azul turquesa, se hizo unos rizos un poco improvisados y se sentó en una silla que tenía allí a recordar:

FLASH BACK

Un consternado Afrodita la miraba - ¿quieres ir a la fiesta de máscaras de Julián Solo? ¿Has enloquecido mujer? Ella bufó - ¡tu solo limítate a lo que te he pedido Afrodita! ¡Yo no juzgo cuando te cuelas en fiestas de diseñadores! Explotó ella –te recuerdo. Dijo el con aspereza –que esa es mi profesión alterna aparte de santo de Athena, y soy uno de los mejores estilistas y diseñadores de toda Grecia. - ¿debo alagar tu ego? ¿Puedes hacer lo que te pido? Preguntó ella con rudeza –si señorita Cobra ¿Qué trajiste para vestir? Porque imagino yo que no vestirás tu querida armadura. –serás desconsiderado. Dijo ella lanzándole una bolsa con una prenda, el la tomó al aire como si llegara en cámara lenta y la abrió, sus ojos se quedaron asombrados –oh Shaina. Dijo con respeto y admiración –es de mi amiga Alphea Distaco, la diseñadora mejor conocida como Musa. Ella asintió - ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Preguntó –me colé en su desfile y lo compré de primera en el camerino. El sonrió –me has dejado asombrado ¡quien diría que delante de esa ruda cobra habría un delicado cisne! Ella sonrió y el pudo ver la expresión dulce de su mirada –gracias. Dijo –pero si dices algo ¡romperé toda tu ropa Armani! –entendido mujer. Dijo el mientras la arreglaba.

Estaba allí, con su hermoso vestido turquesa, por los hombros y largo, con hermosos rizos en su verde cabellera y con un espléndido maquillaje, sonrió - ¡gracias Afrodita! Exclamó feliz mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero –tengo un regalo mas para ti. Dijo el –es una fiesta de máscaras genio, y no puedes ir sin una, pero es prestada. Dijo mientras le daba una máscara azul del mismo tono de su vestido –son ¿son zafiros de verdad? Preguntó ella atónita –si, y lapislázulis de verdad, me la cuidas Shaina. Ella la tomó con cuidado y se la puso –seguro amigo, date prisa. Dijo ella mientras se dirigía a la sala de la casa de piscis y esperaba allí, Afrodita salió a los 5 minutos vestido como todo un chofer y se escabulleron por los pasadizos secretos hasta el estacionamiento, lleno a rebozar de carros caros y un número de carros de la media, cada caballero contaba con un porche en el caso de la dorada y con un jaguar en el caso de la plateada y bronceada, los demás carros tan normales pero hermosos como fiats y fords y en el fondo 2 phanton y 2 limusinas negras –Taxumi nunca se enterará. Dijo Afrodita mientras le abría la puerta a Shaina y se montaba el delante, salieron del santuario y se dirigieron por las calles griegas a la mansión Solo –bueno mi querida Cenicienta, tienes hasta las 7 de la mañana. Ella asintió –gracias Afrodita. Dijo con alegría.

Estaba allí, sentada pues había decidido descansado de bailar un poco, cuando un hombre se le acercó vestido de blanco con una máscara hermosa, ella se quedó mirando esos ojos de mar y por un momento, reconoció en el extraño al apuesto señor de los mares –buenas noches señorita, bienvenida a mi fiesta, jamás la había visto ¿querría usted bailar conmigo? Ella sonrió –es una fiesta de máscaras señor, no podría haberme visto. El negó –su mirada es tan especial, nunca la había visto. Ella asintió –me encantaría bailar con usted. Dijo Shaina mientras le tomaba la mano y se alejaban hacia la pista, era como flotar, como nadar, como deslizarse en el cielo, el, el aire y ella el cisne, el, el lago y ella ese mismo cisne que se deslizaba en su superficie –es una noche hermosa. Dijo el –si, las estrellas sonríen y el mar parece sentirse en calma. Dijo –es muy perceptiva señorita. Dijo Julián –solo soy observadora. Dijo ella –sus ojos resplandecen como 2 pedazos de océano límpido. Dijo el mientras le sonreía con agrado y coquetería, ella se ruborizó un poco, casi nunca le dirigían cumplidos – ¿es tímida señorita?-no. Dijo ella, suspiró –en el medio en el que me desenvuelvo, no son muy comunes los cumplidos. El sonrió –y a mi que me encanta darlos. Dijo mientras bailaban y bailaban, rato después, se dirigieron a un rincón a conversar con 2 copas de vino blanco, estaban allí, parecían armonizar con todo el conjunto celestial, como si se pertencieran de una forma distinta cuando…-señor Julián. Dijo Byan –ha llegado la señorita Kido. Shaina sintió como su nube de felicidad era aplastada por el cruel pisotón d la realidad –lamento tener que dejarle un momento mi hermosa dama marina, debo atender un asunto de negocios. Ella asintió mientras el la miraba con algo de pesar –no tardo nada. Dijo mientas se alejaba.

A las 6 de la mañana, ella seguía bailando por el salón con otros chicos, Julián se había dedicado a bailar con Saory y a pesar de ella, no podía dejar de poner el ojo en dicho baile porque si el osaba, bueno, ella debería intervenir, y por un momento dioses, por un asqueroso momento sintió que sus almas latían al unísono como si se pertenecieran desde siempre y ambos lo hubieran olvidado, ella suspiró fuertemente mientras terminaba la última pieza cuando sintió una mano en su hombro –no me olvidé de usted mi hermosa dama marina. Dijo el, ella no pudo evitar sonreírle y regresarle una mirada intensa como la que en ese momento, los ojos de el le dedicaban quizás sin saberlo, se dedicaron a bailar y luego salieron a mirar el amanecer –es tan hermoso. Dijo Julián –lo es. Dijo ella, quien repentinamente notó la cercanía del dios –casi tan hermoso como tu. Le susurró el –tienes algo especial que no se descifrar, no eres como las demás. Ella se ponía roja por la atención pero no claudicó ni medio milímetro –eres tan bella… dijo el cuando sus labios iban a tocarse, y sonó la campana de un hermoso reloj dando las 7 –diablos ¡Afrodita! Gritó ella tras empujarlo - ¿Qué? Preguntó el anonadado, ella lo miró –disculpa, pero debo marcharme. El la retuvo - ¿volveré a verte? Preguntó –no lo se, si los caminos lo permiten. Dijo ella mientras corría y no sentía, como el dije de Ofiuco que le había regalado su maestra el día de su victoria como amazona caía a los pies del dios del mar.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Shaina suspiró amargamente –seguro yo era el segundo plato después de Athena y no me he dado cuenta, después de todo, ella es una diosa y yo ¿yo que soy? Nada mas que su sombra. Se respondió a si misma mientras miraba las pinturas que de el había hecho, se quitó el vestido y regresó a su armadura y máscara –mejor me dedico a lo mío y me dejo de cuentos que no se hacen realidad. Dijo mientras salía de su gruta secreta.

Doko y Shyriu habían salido a buscar a Shunrey durante toda la noche, pero sin resultado, ambos estaban como se diría "mírame y no me toques" porque nada que sus esfuerzos eran recompensados, llegaron delante de Shion - ¿Cómo sigue Ikki? Preguntó Shyriu –mal. Dijo Shion –aún sigue sin reaccionar. –espero que se le pase. Dijo Doko mientras miraba a su discípulo que no podía articular palabra –tranquilo Shiryu, la conseguiremos. Dijo Doko –eso espero maestro. Dijo Shiryu mientras miraba al patriarca –acompañaré a la amazona de Ofiuco a hacer sus rondas. Dijo el dragón y acto seguido, salió de la sala con indicios de ira frecuente.


	8. Chapter 8

¡Otro capi! Dioses, Shiryu me va a asesinar y mejor ni hablo de Doko, ouch, mejor y me escondo de ellos en casa de Sagitario ¡asilo político!.

Hem, pido disculpas, otra vez, esta vez a las fans de Shiryu si hay, sinó, bueno…a la que le duela…lo lamento (confieso que mi musa se frotaba las manitos malamente) si soy mala, he humillado al Dragón un poco peor que al Fénix, pero, quedó uuuuuuf.

Ya nos acercamos a la última amante del arén para la guerra ¡muajajajajajajajajajaja! Y veremos que pasa con los santos cuando les den en el hígado.

¡Dejen un hermoso REVIEW!

GRACIAS A MIS REVIEWERS FRECUENTES Y A MIS SEGUIDORAS Y A TODOS LOS QUE APOYAN MI LOCO FIC.

Saint seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo…he hecho un fic muy perro con su Julián.

La toma del tesoro del dragón y los preparativos para la captura de la reina.

Julián estaba sentado en la gran sala de su mansión submarina, con un tablero de ajedrez que tenía por fichas blancas a el y sus marinas y de peones, sus amantes y Titis, por fichas negras estaban sus enemigos, todos los santos que lo habían humillado, en ese momento, situaba la ficha que era Sorrento diagonal a la del tesoro del dragón a la par que este entraba y dejaba de tocar la flauta con la cual, guiaba a la muchacha, Julián alzó la cabeza –ha sido mas rápido de lo que pensé. Le dijo a Sorrento –el agua se filtra en todos lados, solo debes encontrar el resquicio. Julián asintió –gracias mi fiel Sorrento. El muchacho asintió y se alejó de la sala, Julián miró a la niña que estaba parada delante de el, suspiró y se acercó a ella:

-querida Shunrey, tu eres otra víctima inocente, pues al igual que el tesoro del Fénix, no me has hecho nada, pero…tu novio si, y mas vale darle gusto a el ¿no mi querida niña? Mirando lo que se perdió por idiota. Julián rió con malicia –y lo haremos de la mejor manera posible. Dijo mientras aparecía una copa labrada en fino zafiro –desnúdate Shunrey, hazme un striptease del que el dragón no te cree capaz pero yo se que lo sabes hacer, te has educado para el con filmaciones y el no lo ha apreciado, pero, yo si lo aprecio y mucho. Ella comenzó a hacer su trabajo –espera mi querida niña. Dijo el, señaló un vestidor –haí hay unas prendas que quiero que te pongas para mi, adelante. Ella asintió y se dirigió a este, salió a los 14 minutos con varias prendas, una debajo de otra, en total, eran 3 –bien, eso me gusta mas, comienza. Dijo el al tiempo que una música suave y sensual se dejaba escuchar.

Shiryu se fue del santuario, estaba decidido a no permitir que eso pasara, por sobre su dragonezco cadáver, al llegar por el agua a donde el cosmos del dios lo había llevado como una brújula, miró a Titis - ¡no te interpongas en mi camino! Le gritó pero ella sonrió –esta vez no será como la pasada querido Dragón. Dijo –no te tengo miedo sirena, apártate. Ordenó el - ¡cabello de sirena! Shiryu no pudo esquivar cuando el cabello de ella creció y lo envolvió como un capullo de seda –veamos Dragón, te quedarás acá hasta que mi señor decida que quiere verte - ¡su! ¡El! ¡Ta! ¡Me! gritó el ahogadamente –ya quisiera. Dijo Titis con puchero –pero no puedo. Rió con malicia mientras miraba la mansión submarina.

Kassa había llegado a donde ya la muchacha mostraba sus pechos a Julián que tenía una mirada de lobo hambriento y para no interrumpir a su señor, pues, se quedó disfrutando del streptease que daba la hermosa chiquilla, cuando quedó desnuda, Julián ya se había levantado para acercarse, el se aclaró discretamente - ¿Kassa? Preguntó Julián un tanto incómodo –di ordenes de… comenzó –lo se señor, pero Titis tiene en su cabello de sirena al Dragón Shiryu. Julián lo miró mas intrigado -imagino que no quiere que el caballero le perturbe. –no, claro que no. Dijo Julián –dile a Titis que lo entretenga lo mas que pueda, yo le diré cuando quiero que llegue. Kassa asintió y salió de la sala discretamente cerrando la puerta tras de si, Julián se acercó a ella –eres tan bella, tan hermosa, tu belleza serena es algo cautivante, eres como el lago mas fresco, el sorbo de agua mas dulce y serás solo mía, ven y desviste a tu señor. La muchacha obedeció - ¿quieres que te monte Shunrey?¿quieres que te dome como el león a su leona? –si mi señor, lo quiero. Dijo ella con voz monocorde - ¿te monto mi querida perrita en celo? Ella se le estrujaba –si mi señor, lo deseo. Dijo monocordemente –entonces, lo tendrás, mi querida perrita en celo. Dijo el mientras la lanzaba al sofá de la sala y comenzaba a besarla y a succionarla toda.

Shiryu seguía luchando por liberarse del cabello de la sirena que lo mantenía atrapado de una manera eficaz y contundente mientras ella reía, cuando Kassa de Leunades hizo su aparición repentina –señor Kassa. Dijo –querida Titis, déjalo ir, ya es hora. Ella asintió y soltó al Dragón –sabe señor Kassa, no querría estar en su lugar. El rió –eres muy sentimental querida sirena. Dijo –no, no tanto mi señor. Dijo ella con leve rubor en sus mejillas –solo es, que, bueno, eso debe doler. El asintió –probablemente si. Dijo mientras se regresaba a su pilar –no olvides ir a atender al arén y preparar la siguiente cama. Ella asintió al recordatorio de Kassa y se dirigió al soporte principal.

Shiryu corrió hasta donde unos gemidos se oían, pateó la puerta - ¡deja a mi amada! ¡Maldito dios! Pero se quedó de piedra al ver el entretenido 69 que estaba haciendo su Shunrey con su peor enemigo, Julián dejó de probar la ambrosía que para el era la exquisita femineidad de esa niña –hola Dragón. Lo saludó –maldito, maldito idiota. Dijo el - ¡suelta a Shunrey! Gritó Shiryu - ¿Por qué? Si la estoy pasando de lujo y ella igual. Respondió Julián mientras Shunrey meneaba las caderas llamando a la juguetona lengua de Poseidón, el sonrió - ¿quieres probar sus primeras mieles Shiryu? Preguntó mientras metía la mano en la femineidad de ella y tomaba un poco de ese fluido que para el era néctar de placer, Shiryu estaba lívido - ¿quieres? Mmm, parece que no, en fin, si nos disculpas, tenemos que concluir algo muy importante. Dijo Julián mientras regresaba al entretenido 69y eso, fue lo que hizo reaccionar a Shiryu, se lanzó por el cuello de Poseidón pero una barrera azul no lo dejó pasar, lo rebotaba y rebotaba, luego, Julián se acostó en el sofá e hizo que Shunrey dirigiera el ingreso de su virilidad a su femineidad - ¡no! ¡No lo hagas maldito! ¡Así no! ¡La lastimarás! ¡No! Julián le sonrió fría y sádicamente –mételo hasta el fondo, querida Shunrey. El grito de impotencia de Shiryu no fue menor que el grito de dolor que dio su amada al hacer tan brusco ingreso pero Julián estaba muy feliz, el increíble placer que la niña le había dado mas el indiscutible placer de ver la cara de sufrimiento y dolor del dragón era todo un espectáculo, mientras a la niña se le pasaba el dolor, Julián miró a Shiryu y lo interrogó:

¿Qué se siente? ¿que se siente tener a tu objetivo tan cerca y que te lo arrebaten? ¿he? dime Dragón ¿Qué se siente? ¿es doloroso verdad? ¿humillante? si, claro que lo es, así me sentí cuando tu maldita diosa rompió mi utopía, cuando tu asesinaste sin piedad a Krisna, cuando impediste mis planes, si, morirían, muchos mueren a diario, pero ustedes han preferido mantener un mundo lleno de drogas, alcoholismo, prostitución y trata de blancas. El rió –me has humillado Dragón y yo te humillaré con lo que mas amas, comienza Shunrey. Y ella comenzó su propia penetración, mientras Shiryu golpeaba y maldecía como un animal herido de muerte, luego, Julián se dedicó a humillar mucho mas al Dragón al hacerle el sexo a su amada 2 veces mas delante de el y provocando en el proceso que Shunrey gritara a todo pulmón su nombre y mas cosas de las que es decoroso señalar, pero Shiryu no reaccionaba, solo lloraba y miraba impotente ese escudo, había tratado con todo, incluso con el excalibur que le había dejado cortes –sabes Shiryu, quiero seguir jugando toda la noche con Shunrey, y tu, me estorbas, largo. Y acto seguido, el Dragón al igual que el Fénix fue lanzado lejos del mar, pero donde cayó la verdad, no le importaba, solo podía morirse del coraje y la rabia de haber visto como alguien mas, era el primero en ese aspecto de su chica.


	9. Chapter 9

Muajajajajajajajajaja esto es sadismo puro ¡ya se acerca la mitad de este proyecto! Muajajajajajaj ¡a todos los fans! ¡O las fans de Saory! Mejor pónganle una pera a su habitación con una foto de Julián.

Esta teoría de las gorgonas me la inventé yo ¡si la van a usar! ¡Avisen! y ¿Cómo se me ocurrió? Ya que hay una que puede convertir en piedra ¿Por qué no habrían mas que dependiendo del color de sus ojos, hicieran diferentes cosas?

Se la adjudiqué a Poseidón por la leyenda que dice la formación de la Medusa y si, según esta, lo vi en history cannel, ella fue una sacerdotisa que fue violada por el al ser la mas bella, el quererla y haber sido rechazado 3 veces, cuando ocurrió esto en el templo de Athena, ella la maldijo y el resto, es historia.

Gracias a mis 3 fans VYP ustedes son las que hacen que mi motor trabaje con bastante rapidez.

¡Al resto! ¡Dejen un hermoso! ¡REVIEW!

SI NOTAN QUE ESTÁ UN POCO ZÁDICO, SE PONDRÁ SOLO UN POQUITO MAS ZÁDICO EN EL SIGUIENTE.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo lo uso para tratar de que Julián se vengue con estilo.

La toma de la reina de ajedrez.

Julián llegó a un pequeño templo detrás de una de las murallas de su santuario submarino, entró a este decidido, en la única sala que tenía, se alzaba una estatua de una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos marrones y ojos verdes esmeralda, en una de sus manos, sostenía un medallón con la lechuza, símbolo de Athena y su sabiduría –querida, nos volvemos a encontrar. Dijo Julián mientras se acercaba a la estatua de la deslumbrante mujer, de esta, sacó un puñado de gemas que dispuso sobre el altar - ¡tu medusa! ¡Que has sido transformada en Gorgona! ¡Por la injusticia de tu diosa envidiosa! ¡Tu que has sido muerta por un guerrero de ella! ¡Materialízate! Una luz multicolor se vio e inundó todo el alrededor del templo y al frente de Julián, estaba una mujer, la misma mujer de la estatua, con su túnica rota y llena de sangre - ¿Qué quieres de mi Poseidón? después de tantos eones. –sabes que te poseí para vengarme de Athena, querida Meduza, no podía soportar que le fueras fiel a alguien que nunca lo ha sido para ti. - ¡eso ya no importa! Dijo la voz del espíritu haciéndose eco en el templo –Athena me ha maldecido, ha hecho que me asesinaran. –lo se, lo se, pero querida, al ser parte de las criaturas de nuestro mundo y al haber sido yo, inconscientemente tu creador, andas ligada a mi. –eso ya lo se. Dijo el espíritu con descaro –dime de una vez ¿que quieres? el sonrió –quiero a tus hijas Medusa, quiero a las hijas de tu poder. Ella miró las joyas –quieres ¿quieres a las hijas de mi poder? El asintió, ella sonrió y dijo con malicia mientras su voz cambiaba a una grave y se transformaba, por ser un dios y por añadidura su creador, el efecto de sus ojos rojos no tenía influencia en el, pero a cualquier mortal u otro dios, sería inmediato, ella sonrió mientras las serpientes de sus cabellos siseaban:

¿tienes los frutos de donde deben nacer? El asintió y señaló un puñado de joyas, un rubí, una esmeralda, un zafiro, un diamante y una joya violeta, Medusa sonrió y cortó una de sus muñecas, regó su sangre en las joyas y dijo:

-del rubí, nace la capacidad para volver a la gente piedra, del zafiro, nace la capacidad de paralizar, del diamante, nace la capacidad de congelar, de la esmeralda, nace la capacidad de infundir terror y de la gema violetta, nace la capacidad de doblegar a la gente a tu voluntad, ten el precio de mi sangre en mis hijas Poseidón y déjame descansar hasta tu próximo llamado. –así será querida, te puedes retirar. Ella asintió y desapareció en la misma luz multicolor que había aparecido precediendo su llegada, Julián sonrió y salió con sus gorgonas detrás de el - ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? Preguntaron las 5-todo a su momento, mis queridas gorgonas. Dijo el mientras sonreía.

L

L

Llegaron a un lugar donde había un templo griego abandonado, entraron y todas se maravillaron al ver las dimensiones de este, el sonrió –este será el lugar. Dijo –el lugar donde llevaré a cabo mi toma final. Las 5 gorgonas se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato, en los arreglos del templo, cuando todo estuvo listo, un fuerte temblor sacudió la tierra y el templo que otrora hubiera permanecido en el mar, salió indegne convertido en una isla.

H

A

Temblado. Dijo Saory mientras miraba con terror la corona que tenía en sus manos, la lanzó a la ventana al tiempo que Shura entraba –Athena ¿está todo bien? He escuchado por medio de los guardias que ha recibido un paquete. Ella asintió y señaló la corona que estaba en el suelo –supe que era de el, traía una nota. Shura se acercó y la tomó, leyó con avidez.

Mi tablero está casi completo, solo falta la reina y por fin haré jaque.

J.S.

El asintió –tenemos que prepararnos para su posible rapto señorita. Ella asintió –solo espero que Poseidón ya no tenga mas intenciones malignas. Miró a Shura con temor - ¿se ha sabido algo de Doko y Shyriu? –si mi señora. Dijo el –han regresado y el Dragón se encuentra en el mismo estado del Fénix, no han reaccionado para nada. Ella asintió –iré a verlos ahora. –señorita. Dijo Shura –no es conveniente que pase este tiempo sola, si quiere, me quedo con usted. Ella negó –no hace falta Shura, Shion ha declarado alerta máxima y te necesito en tu casa, voy a estar bien. Dijo Athena mientras sonreía, el asintió no muy seguro, hizo una reverencia y se fue, ella suspiró y se preparó para cenar y posteriormente dormir.

En la primera casa del zodiaco, un Mu de Aries muy consternado miraba como los cielos se cubrían con nubes de tormenta, suspiró:

-poderoso Zeus, como a ti no te pertenecen las nubes que portan lluvia, ojalá no sea una mala señal para nuestra diosa. Dijo mientras miraba el cielo y sentía las gotitas de agua caer, de inmediato, miró a 12 sombras aparecer –no puede ser, enemigos es, es imposible. Se interpuso en el paso de las 12 –quietas, no pueden pasar. Dijo Mu mientras miraba las capuchas y escuchaba algo mas horroroso si era posible siseos, siseos de serpientes, el miró las capuchas fijamente –parece que tenemos a alguien capaz de invocar serpientes ¡muéstrate! Ordenó y las 12 capuchas se bajaron enseguida, eran 12 gorgonas de ojos verdes y al Mu hacer contacto con una de ellas, fue cayendo en un vacío donde sus miedos eran proyectados una y otra vez, cayó de rodillas, su azul mirada en verde brillante y solo atinó a agarrarse la cabeza antes de lanzar al cielo un alarido ahogado de espanto mientras las 11 sombras restantes continuaban su ascenso por las escaleras.

Saory despertó por el trueno que sonó, pero era uno extraño, como si hubiera sido conjurado para su despertar –llueve y mis, mis queridos caballeros están sufriendo miedo, mucho miedo, no entiendo que ¿Qué ha pasado? Preguntó cuando un charco de agua comenzó a salir de su baño –Po, Poseidón. Dijo ella aterrorizada –buenas noches querida Athena. Se paró de su cama y lo enfrentó con valentía –has herido a mis santos. Dijo con ira señalándolo con el índice –de la misma manera que tu has herido a mis marinas Athena, pero tengo algo mucho mejor para ti. Ella miró –no haré nada de lo que desees. Dijo –seguro que lo harás, con la corona. Dijo el sonriente –no llegué a ponérmela, no puedes controlarme. El rió de manera musical - ¿y quien dijo que ahora quiero controlarte? Preguntó divertido –ahora el fin me parece innecesario, pero si, lo haré mas adelante, para que te revuelques como la puta que eres. El se acercó –todo el mundo sabe, que has estado enamorada de todos tus Pegasos, después de todo, han sido siempre el mismo ser al igual que tu. Ella dio un paso atrás –Julián, por favor. –por favor nada Athena, quiero conservar los recuerdos gratos de tu suplicio así como conservaré los de tu placer, por eso, ahora no voy a controlarte, quiero que vislumbres lo que te haré y luego, lo disfrutes sin recordarlo. Ella lloró - ¿Por qué quieres hacerme esto? El rió y respondió:

-por venganza, porque te atreviste a rechazarme y a juzgar mi proyecto y porque quiero los recuerdos de actos placenteros, no tus estúpidos lloriqueos. Y acto seguido, la tumbó en la cama - ¡no! ¡No! ¡Nooooooo! pero Saory miró detrás de el una sombra cuyos ondeantes cabellos siseaban como –Medusa. Dijo pero al mirar los ojos azules intensos de la Gorgona su grito quedó mudo y quedó paralizada con la boca entreabierta, pero totalmente consiente y a merced de un muy vengativo dios que sonrió mientras la Gorgona se alejaba para paralizar a un futuro visitante, el cerró la puerta y se acercó nuevamente a la cama donde Saory indefensa, solo podía mover sus ojos –tranquila, lo vas a disfrutar mucho. Dijo mientras le arrancaba el camisón y dejaba ver su pecho y su ropa interior de un rosa suave –ropa virginal, para alguien virginal. Dijo complacido, metió las manos por debajo de esta y buscó el punto mas sensible de la mujer que continuaba paralizada y lo frotó con satisfacción solo, se podían oír los gemidos involuntarios que hacía la boca entreabierta –así es Athena, te resististe a mi, cuando pude haberte hecho esto todas las noches de nuestra intimidad. Dijo Julián mientras friccionaba mas y mas el punto de la mujer quien a pesar de su parálisis, su cuerpo, quería responder arqueando las caderas, Julián suspiró y dejó el punto de presión –adelante, mi querida diosa Athena. Dijo el –oh, verdad que no puedes moverte. Se acercó a su boca y la besó invasivamente al tiempo que la puerta se abría y se escuchaba el grito de un conmocionado Shion - ¡Athena! Gritó el patriarca al mirar eso momentos antes de quedar paralizado pero Julián siguió con su beso mientras estrujaba y apretaba como si de naranjas maduras se tratara los turgentes pechos de la chica que solo podía gemir de desesperación, pellizcó y lameteó sus pezones muy contento –sabes que amor, esto ya me está subiendo la temperatura. Dijo, la sentó y le colocó la corona pero su poder no se activó –como la reina de mi arén, serás descubierta al placer en un sitio muy especial. Dijo el mientras la cargaba y un atónito Shion liberado por una Shaina que llegaba en ese momento y que retiró el efecto al darle una patada a la Gorgona, veían como un Poseidón muy feliz se iba con una semi desnuda Athena en sus brazos.


	10. Chapter 10

La guinda del pastel, la cereza del helado, el bombón de chocolate, aquí está el magno episodio de esta saga donde un muy feliz Julián completa su venganza.

Ya voy a arreglar las cosas entre el y Shaina, pero un poco de dolor, bueno, ya saben, un poco de picante a la trama.

Gracias a todos mis lectores y a mis seguidoras por apoyar esta historia y espero que sea de su entero agrado este capítulo.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago a mi imaginación volar con esto.

La conquista de la reina y la ruptura del santuario.

Cuando Shaina de Ofiucos sintió la invasión de la presencia extraña y tras haber liberado a Shion y observar el rapto de su diosa en brazos del amor de su vida, fue a buscar a su amiga Marin de Águila y Jiste a su lado del recinto –parece que las casas doradas están siendo atacadas. Dijo Shaina –son santos dorados. Dijo Jiste –que lo resuelvan ellos. Expresó mientras se daba la vuelta, pero Shaina de un movimiento enérgico, la tumbó de la cama –disculpa Bella Durmiente, si interrumpo el sueño que Afrodita te mandó a hacer para que no se note la amargura en tu feo rostro, pero nos necesitan, los caballeros de oro no han podido defenderse y es algo, que los ha subyugado en un santiamén y es nuestro deber detenerlo, así que levanta tu trasero dormilón, invístete y vámonos. Jiste se paró de mala gana –que mala eres Shaina. Dijo mientas se adecentaba y se ponía su armadura, Marín ya estaba de pie - ¿Qué tipo de criaturas han entrado? Preguntó –Argol ha dicho que son gorgonas y los únicos que podemos hacerles frente de manera directa somos el y nosotras. Ambas asintieron pálidas –andando. Dijo Marín sin esperar a mas nada, llegaron al templo de Aries tras haberse encontrado con Argol de Perseo en las escaleras de este, cuando entraron, vieron a una Gorgona en frente de un abatido Mu quien gemía y lloraba de terror, Shaina pateó a la Gorgona perdiendo esta el contacto visual con su presa - ¡diríjanse al resto de los templos! Ordenó, los 3 restantes asintieron y se fueron, la Gorgona la miró:

-pagarás cara tu insolencia. Dijo –mírame santa de plata y dame tu temor como regalo. Y ella lo hizo, pero nada pasó, la Gorgona dio un paso hacia atrás –las máscaras de las amazonas. Dijo Shaina con sorna –tienen la facultad de repeler los ataques de las gorgonas a diferencia de los cascos que solo repelen control mental. Ella miró al santo –yo soy la sombra de los caballeros dorados, Shaina de Ofiuco y tu, estás muerta dijo Shaina mientras Mu se preparaba y lanzaba la revolución de polvo estelar –Shaina, la diosa. Dijo –tenemos que llegar allí Mu, enseguida. Dijo ella mientras seguían hacia Tauro, en esta casa, ya Argol se había encargado de la Gorgona –no me digas. Dijo Aldebarán - ¿tu armadura tiene un poder similar a las máscaras de las amazonas? El asintió –mas que todo por el escudo. Dijo mientras veía a la Gorgona que ahora era piedra y de un sencillo toque la destruía –no conocía esa capacidad. Dijo Alde –casi nadie la conoce. Dijo Argol al tiempo que Mu y Shaina llegaban –sigamos hacia arriba. Dijo Aldebarán, todos asintieron y continuaron el camino.

Tras liberar a todos los santos dorados del influjo de las gorgonas, se reunieron todos en el salón del patriarca seguidos de un consternado Seya - ¡donde está Saory! Gritó –Shaka, enmudécelo. Ordenó Shion, Shaka en silencio anuló su sentido del gusto y con esto, Seya de Pegaso quedó mudo, Shion miró a todo mundo –Athena ha sido secuestrada por Poseidón, y el muy atrevido, comenzó a tener juegos heróticos con ella mientras estaba paralizada. Todo mundo se puso pálido –maestro, debemos llegar cuanto antes. Dijo Camus de Acuario con su calma característica enmarcando su ira –y así se hará Camus de Acuario, pero Poseidón ha ocultado su cosmos y me es imposible rastrearlo en estos momentos. Milo asintió –maestro ¿podemos iniciar el rastreo? –por eso los he llamado. Dijo el, los caballeros de plata se colocaron al final de la sala, los 12 dorados cerraron los ojos y sus constelaciones se dibujaron a los pies de cada uno – ¡déjennos ver el paradero de nuestra diosa!y en un espejo dorado hecho de energía, apareció en el medio del atlántico del sur, un templo griego antiguo –allí es. Dijo Shaka –así es. Dijo Saga –andando caballeros. Dijo Shion mientras se levantaba de su trono, miró a Seya –devuélvele el gusto Virgo. El asintió y el grito interrumpido de Pegaso se oyó - ¡Saaaaaaaoooooryyyyy! Gritó el joven desesperado mientras era seguido por los santos de oro, el patriarca se detuvo, miró a los santos de plata –ustedes deben venir. Dijo y sin mas, los 4 lo siguieron en silencio.

Julián y Saory llegaron al templo preparado para tan magno evento –aquí es. Dijo el - ¿Qué sitio es este? Preguntó ella - ¿no lo recuerdas Athena? Es el templo de la ciudad donde dirigía tu querida sacerdotisa Medusa a quien tu, tan injustamente convertiste en una Gorgona. Y Saory tembló al ver la estatua de su sacerdotisa mas leal y bella –y estabas celosa de que ella fuera mas grácil que tu, te vengaste porque también amaba a tu Pegaso y no supiste ver que nunca lo tocó por respeto a ti pero que a pesar de eso, la juzgaste y transformaste en algo horroroso. - ¡tu abusaste de ella! Gritó Saory histérica –oh si, lo hice, para vengarme de ti Athena, por tu rechazo constante a mi y a todo lo que represento. Ella lo miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos –por siempre rechazar mis intentos de hacer de este un mundo utópico y por rechazar mi corazón pero esta noche, al fin yo tomaré las mieles de la diosa virgen. Dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama tras haber cerrado la puerta y haber hecho unos preparativos –primero jugaremos, ya que esperamos visitas y luego, haré que te revuelques como la zorra que eres. Apareció la misma Gorgona de su dormitorio y ella nuevamente quedó paralizada, esta vez, Julián se deshizo de su ropa interior y pudo contemplar a placer la femineidad de su amada, de la cesta que estaba allí, sacó un pote de crema chantoigie y lo colocó con generosidad en la femineidad de la diosa, se desvistió rápidamente y comenzó a lamer dicha parte cubierta de crema haciendo que Saory gimiera intensamente, parecí que iba a robarle su virtud con la lengua que exploraba su cavidad, siguió y siguió hasta dejar esa parte limpia y a continuación, regó mas crema esta vez, por su abdomen y repitió el mismo procedimiento, en sus senos colocó fresas y repitió lo mismo, tocó y jugueteó con ella todo lo que le dio la gana en su parálisis –oh, ya han llegado. Dijo divertido, la liberó del poder de la Gorgona y Saory dio un grito ejemplar - ¡socooorroooo! Pero justamente cuando se iba a levantar, la hermosa corona que había estado sobre su cabeza brilló y su mirada iluminada de azul le dijo a Julián que ya era presa de su poder –dame el poder de tus santos Athena. Dijo el mientras sacaba el uso y la rueca, ella se pinchó y un pequeño caudal de sangre salió, con eso, las constelaciones que la protegían fueron y fueron muriendo - ¿Qué dices Athena? ¿Que dices ahora? –deseo entregarme a ti mi señor. Dijo ella con voz monocorde –te deseo, soy tu esclava y tu eres por siempre mi señor. El sonrió –eso me gusta escuchar. Dijo mientras se montaba en la cama y comenzaban a besarse con desesperación.

Cuando los caballeros llegaron al templo, todo mundo se quedó de piedra –es el templo de Medusa. Dijo Perseo, todos asintieron –adentro caballeros. Dijo Aldebarán y mas se asustó cuando comenzó a escuchar gemidos, todo mundo entró para ver a un feliz Poseidón masajeando profundamente la intimidad de su querida diosa y succionando sus senos muy feliz - ¡maldito! Rugieron Saga, Aiória, Aioros y Seya - ¡suelta a Athena! Gritó Milo mientras preparaba su uña escarlata, lanzó sus agujas pero estas chocaron contra el cosmos de Poseidón y fueron regresadas por este a su dueño, quien cayó al suelo, Julián dejó su tarea a su pesar - ¡deja a mi Saory! ¡Maldito! gritó Seya, pero Julián rió y dijo:

-Seya de Pegaso, justo el hombre al cual quería ver, que agradable sorpresa que vengas a ver como Athena se divierte de lo lindo conmigo sin siquiera recordarte. El la miró –yo siempre he amado a Poseidón. Dijo Saory en tono monocorde –y estoy disfrutando del amor de mi dios del mar. - ¡maaaaldiiitoooo! Gritó todo mundo lanzándose contra la barrera cósmica, Julián sonrió - ¿ya dejaron de comportarse como brutos barbajanes? Me alegro, Seya: quise que vieras esto desde el principio, ya que tu, de entre todos estos hombres y…mujeres. Dijo al fijarse en las 3 amazonas de plata que habían reducido a sus gorgonas –has sido el que me ha traído mas desgracias en esta era y en otras 2 anteriores, así que, te quitaré lo que mas deseas, lo que has sido tan cobarde para no tomar y lo que ella te ha negado sin compasión por ser lo egoísta que es. Dijo Julián y acto seguido continuó teniendo sexo con Athena en frente de su guardia que hizo lo indecible para tratar de romper el muro, cuando estuvo lista, de una poderosa envestida que le hizo un daño feróz a Saory entró y comenzó a tener la parte final del acto que para el, significaba la gloria y para uno de los presentes, la muerte misma, cuando estuvo ya satisfecho, que vio las caras de humillación de sus enemigos, sonrió –largo todo mundo, a Athena le esperan noches de placer, ah, e informo de igual manera, que llevaré a cabo mi conquista de la tierra en 7 días, por si alguno de ustedes aún quiere impedirme mi deseo. Dijo y con una explosión de cosmos regresó a todo mundo al santuario que…estaba en problemas.

¡el santuario se destruye! Exclamó Misti de Lagarto –debemos evacuar. Dijo de inmediato Jabu –andando. Dijo Nachi, cuando los vieron aparecer –señores ¿Dónde está Athena? Preguntó todo mundo –no hemos podido pasar la defensa de Poseidón ya que ha matado a todas las armaduras y las ha ligado a el. Dijo Shion –tenemos una semana para intentar rescatar a todas las miembros del arén del dios y salvar la tierra. Dijo Shura –así es, debemos hacerlo. Dijo Doko –nosotros lo haremos. Dijeron Hioga, Shun, Shyriu e Ikki quienes al ver la destrucción del santuario, habían reaccionado, Seya se colocó al lado de ellos –nosotros recuperaremos a las chicas y dejaremos a Poseidón como un colador. Todos asintieron –no podemos hacer nada mas, vamos al refugio provisional. Dijo Shion - ¿Dónde queda maestro? Preguntó Mu –en Jamir. Dijo mientras se hacía una gran esfera de energía y todo mundo desaparecía.

Una persona estaba sola en una parte del refugio provisional, el cual, era una inmensa mansión griega donde ya todo mundo estaba preparando la ofensiva, pero ella, estaba escondida y lloraba su dolor - ¿Quién pudiera verte ahora Shaina? Dijo con dolor y amargura –llorando porque un maldito dios se ha apropiado de tu diosa, en cuerpo, mente y alma, y tu, tu queriendo dárselo todo, ni siquiera tendría que haberte controlado, porque hubieras ido voluntariamente a los brazos de ese despampanante y lujurioso dios, la pasión de sus ojos y como la tocaba…como la besaba ¡como le hacía el amor a ella! Y aunque dijera que solo era sexo, con Saory no, sus ojos le gritaban que la amaba, y su toque se lo decía a todas luces, y la había controlado para que ella lo disfrutara, disfrutarlo el y bueno, que fuera un recuerdo agradable y quizás, imaginar que si lo amaba - ¡pero yo lo amo! Gritó ella a la noche muerta de dolor - ¡lo amo! ¡Lo amo tanto y el no sabe que existo! ¡No sabe! Gemía con dolor –ojalá fuera yo, controlada, sin controlar, como hubiera sido, hubiera querido pero no ¡siempre es ella! ¡Siempre Saory! –Saory, me has quitado todo lo que he querido, primero Seya y ahora Julián y no puedo hacer nada. Decía mientras apretaba su puño mas y mas y se producía sangre –lo peor, es que no puedo hacerte nada porque eres mi diosa y como mi diosa te amo, pero como mujer ¡como mujer te odio! ¡Te odio Saory! Gritó mientras lanzaba su máscara a una pared de un acantilado –se acabó, eso es todo, me voy. Dijo mientras dejaba su armadura de Ofiuco y tomaba rumbo a su querida Italia con el corazón destrozado.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola para mis queridas fans ¡traigo otro relleno! y luego vendrá otro puente que necesito para comenzar ya las peleas finales.

Gracias arcángel, gracias a ti y a otras 2 esta historia lleva 11 bellos reviews que me han hecho muy feliz ¡sus opiniones y puntos de vista son muy importantes para mi!

Al resto ¡dejen un espectacular! ¡REVIEW!

Saint seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, intento darle sentido a un perverso fic.

Disfrute de el y amargura de ella y…traición para otro el.

Kanon había regresado al reino de Poseidón y si su cara hubiera sido esculpida en piedra seguramente no habría ninguna diferencia, Sorrento lo interceptó –déjame pasar. Dijo el furibundo sacando una esfera dorada ocre –espera Kanon. Dijo Sorrento –déjame pasar Sirena o te volveré souflé. Pero Sorrento seguía imitando sus acciones fielmente como si de un espejo se tratara - ¡que me dejes pasar chiquillo del demonio! Gritó dándole una patada cósmica que lo estampó justamente en la puerta que él quería ir, pero se acercó decidido al tiempo que una sonata interrumpía su determinación pero el dándose la vuelta rápidamente tomó la flauta del otro y la partió en 2 mitades, Sorrento se quedó helado mientras Kanon al tiempo que habría la puerta decía:

-dile a Eo que la repare. Sorrento lo miró helado y cuando Kanon solo vio la cama hecha a la perfección de su señor, se dio cuenta de que nunca hubiera llevado a la diosa allí si no fuera motivo para su venganza, suspiró y salió del templo submarino - ¡espera Kanon! Llamó Sorrento - ¿A dónde vas? Kanon se dio la vuelta –a ajustar cuentas con Julián. Dijo mientras desaparecía en un portal dimensional.

Al llegar al templo, miró a Julián salir con una desnuda Saory totalmente dormida en sus brazos al tiempo que el amanecer tocaba con dedos rosados el terciopelo negro de la noche –Julián. Dijo Kanon con evidente enfado –Kanon. Dijo Julián con igual sorpresa –quiero saber ¿Por qué no me pusiste al tanto de tus planes? Dime algo ¿soy tan poca cosa como marina para ti que no tengo derecho a conocer lo que mi dios planea? El negó –si quisieras esperar, te lo explicaré en el templo. –quiero una explicación aquí y ahora chiquillo del demonio. Ladró molesto –no te dije porque tienes apenas 3 meses de resucitado igual que el resto y ya las relaciones con tu hermano han sido suficientemente malas en el pasado como para agregarte mas dolor, además, tu le debías un favor a Athena, no yo. El lo miró atónito mientras Julián asentía y se metía en el agua que lo transportó directo al soporte principal, suspiró y abrió la puerta con su cosmos y tras entrar y dejar a la dormida Saory dándole un último beso, cerró y se encaró con Kanon, ambos caminaron en silencio por los jardines y después de un rato, se detuvieron al frente de su pilar, Julián suspiró y habló:

-Kanon, como sabes yo siempre fui hijo único. Le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa que no fue correspondida por el rostro de su general, el se aclaró y continuó –siempre quise tener un hermano, a veces, me llenaba de envidia viendo a los hermanos jugar entre si, mis padres no eran del tipo todo el tiempo juego contigo, eso era 2 veces por semana mayormente, el resto del tiempo era yo solo por las noches cuando no estaban ninguno de los otros niños de la casa, pero cuando veía a los gemelos, como jugaban, como eran uña y mugre, como eran 2 piezas de un todo, yo…siempre quise alguien como un gemelo, y por eso, cuando te veo con tu hermano y lo que por culpa de Ares perdieron. –no solo por culpa de Ares. Dijo Kanon, Julián negó –Ares fue el que precipitó todo para ustedes, en fin, lo que trato de decir, es que, tu quieres recuperar tus relaciones con tu hermano y yo no puedo ponerte en esa situación, mas cuando, no le has terminado de pagar a Athena, que uno de mis generales tenga una deuda con ella. –la cual está casi saldada. Dijo –lo se, pero ponerte a pelear con tu hermano, es algo de idiotas por eso no te dije. El asintió –gracias Julián. Dijo –aunque se, que me eres mas leal a mi que a ella. Kanon le frotó la cabeza –son lealtades diferentes pero si, tu me has dado una armadura y una oportunidad aquí. Julián sonrió –por eso, me mantendré al margen. El asintió –será lo mejor. Dijo mientras ambos se alejaban sincronizados a la mansión.

Ella llegó a Venecia y tocó en una pequeña casa de color melón, abrió una señora mayor de cabellos como los de ella y ojos verdes - ¡Shaina! ¡Banbina! Exclamó la mujer abrazándola y haciéndola pasar - ¿Qué te ha pasado? Preguntó la mujer mientras cerraba la puerta - ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? –mamá. Dijo la muchacha en italiano dejándose caer, la señora Laura, siendo como era y sabiendo que su hija de las 2 que tenía, su Shaina era la ruda, la fuerte, la invencible, la descorazonó verla así, su hermana llegó - ¡hermana! Exclamó la dulce Daina la cual, era copia de Shaina –lleva a tu hermana a su cuarto. Mandó la señora Laura –yo iré a hacerle su té favorito. Daina la llevó y le preguntó hasta el hartazgo por el japonés –ya hace tiempo lo dejé de querer. Daina bufó y se vio el parecido de ellas después de mucho tiempo, Daina era el espejo de Shaina en apariencia pero en personalidad era lo contrario, pero en su interior albergaba la misma fuerza cuando Shaina en el suyo albergaba dulzura y ternura indiscutible - ¿entonces? ¿Quien te roba todas estas lágrimas? Porque tú misma dijiste que nadie podía hacer llorar como una infante a una amazona de Athena. Shaina abrazó a su hermana y solo dijo un nombre:

-Julián. Y después de eso, no hubo manera posible de sacarle nada, la señora Laura entró con el te y dejó a sus hijas a solas, era mejor que entre gemelas se entendieran y si su hija mayor lo juzgaba necesario se lo diría mañana.

Julián al día siguiente entró a su arén muy feliz, todas sus chicas lo recibieron con besos y abrazos y el se dedicó a complacerlas a todas y a complacerse a el, Kassa estaba en la puerta con los puños apretados –y yo necesitaba hablar con el. Crisna rió –mejor es que lo dejes, su lujuria puede mas que su sentido común. El asintió –pero ¿Cómo esperaremos la llegada de los atacantes? –ya verás. Dijo Byan –Julián no ha dejado nada al azar. –ese no es su estilo. Dijo Eo, todos asintieron - ¿cartas? Preguntó Izaack sacándolas, todos se sentaron a jugar cartas mientras esperaban que su feliz señor se desocupara.

Kiki llegó a donde su maestro con una caja a la espalda - ¡maestro! ¡Maestro! ¡Mire lo que he encontrado! Dijo el pequeño lemuriano –es ¿es la armadura de Ofiuco? Preguntó anonadado, el púber asintió mientras le daba otra cosa –la máscara de plata, Kiki, debemos encontrar a Shaina. - ¿y si ella no quiere ser encontrada maestro? ¿A donde iría? Mu negó –es preciso encontrarla querido Kiki, sinó, no sé que podrá pasar. El asintió –la buscaré. Mu repitió el gesto de su alumno –ya iría yo, pero seguimos planeando la estrategia. El púber hizo una reverencia y desapareció dejando a su maestro con los objetos - ¿Qué te ha pasado Shaina para poder haberte dado el permiso de dejar tu armadura y tu máscara? Siempre fuiste una de las amazonas mas orgullosas de todas y ahora…el suspiró –parece que en este momento eres un despojo de ti misma. dijo con tristeza y pena.

Ella paseaba por Venecia, pero lo hacía para no preocupar a su hermana y a su madre, pero todo le recordaba a el, su Venecia ya no era su Venecia, era los ojos de el, las canaletas, eran sus manos protegiendo a todos aquellos que dependían de el, las risas de los venecianos eran las suyas y todas las canciones de amor, eran su amor dado con su voz pero no para ella, nunca sería para ella –maldito Julián, te clavaste como un maldito dardo envenenado, envenenada yo, la cobra ha sido envenenada por un maldito pez, quédate con tu maldita Athena. Decía mientras apretaba sus manos de la indignación y como una película su mente pasaba una y otra vez cuando el le había hecho el amor a ella quizás, quizás con las otras si hubo tenido sexo pero con Saory, dioses a ella le había hecho el amor, y en eso pensaba cuando escuchó un grito:

¡Shaaaaaiiiinaaaaa! - ¿Kiki? - ¡Shaina! ¡que bueno que te encuentro! ¡me han mandando a buscarte! –no volveré Kiki, ya déjame en paz, mi etapa de amazona se terminó. –pe, pero Shaina. Dijo el púber –te necesitamos en el santuario. - ¿no me escuchaste enano? No voy a regresar, no quiero servirle mas a Athena. El la miró con duda - ¿Qué pasó? Si tu eras una de las amazonas. Ella lo interrumpió con descaro –lo has dicho, era, ya no. –pe, pero Shaina, la pelea es en 5 días y sin ti. –olvídalo Kiki, lárgate antes de que mi último acto como amazona sea cortar tu cabeza. El púber la miró –si eso es lo que quieres. –es lo que mas deseo. Dijo ella mientras el alicaído caminaba en dirección contraria a ella.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola ¡otro capi! Ya preparando las batallas, trascendental (Andrómeda ata a Julián como una piñata y ofrece un palo para que apaleen al terco dios del mar) porque les juro que les dará dolor de estómago con el.

Me escribió un anónimo y como no dejó para responder responderé aquí, aunque prefiero contestar reviews por privado, no he solicitado un beta Reader porque en este momento siento que no lo necesito, las faltas de ortografía le he pasado corrector religiosamente desde el capítulo 2 si la memoria no me falla y…amig si no lo entiendes y llegaste al 11 ¿no crees que probablemente no le prestaste suficiente atención? Porque hasta donde puedo percibir yo, ha sido claro, quizás te sea mas fácil leer relatos tipo guión de teatro, ya sabes ej.:

Julián:

Seya:

Shaka:

Pero como yo leo novelas y me he adecuado a ese tipo de forma de escritura, no me parece que no se comprenda y es por eso que lo escribo así, ya que es un relato, no un guión de teatro, pero como decimos en mi país "sobre gustos y colores, no han escrito los autores" eso dicho en cristiano es: cada quien tiene su manera de escribir y es correcta siempre y cuando se entienda, esas son mis razones amig de todas agradezco tu review porque t tomaste el tiempo para dejarme tu parecer.

Por lo demás ¡agradezco sus reviews! ¡Y me encanta cuando me dejan! ¡Un hermoso REVIEW!

Saint seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, le doy vida a los personajes que me encantan.

El descubrimiento del dios.

Julián se hallaba en su trono, sentado mientras contemplaba las esferas azules que bailaban en una ánfora de cristal debidamente sellada, eran unas 6 pequeñas luciérnagas o por lo menos lo parecían - ¿Qué es eso? Preguntó Kanon entrando –los espíritus de mi descendencia. El lo miró extrañado - ¿quieres decir que? ¿Que las chicas están? –si, lo están. Dijo Julián orgulloso –pero en este momento, no los pueden llevar como tal así que he congelado el proceso de embarazo Kanon asintió - ¿Cuál es tu plan Julián? Preguntó –esperar a los caballeros que vengan a retarme antes del día en el que llevaremos a cabo mi sueño. Kanon asintió - ¿alguna instrucción en especial que haya que seguir? Preguntó –no, por ahora no. Dijo Julián –mas sin embargo, hay que estar atento para detectar el momento en el que decidan empezar el ataque. Kanon asintió mientras miraba el ánfora - ¿no estás de acuerdo con mi decisión? Le preguntó Julián leyendo en su mirada –no le veo la utilidad. Dijo Kanon –después de todo, las chicas han sido inocentes en esta guerra. -Casi todas. Puntualizó Julián –o mejor dicho, la mitad de ellas, pero esto será un recordatorio para las hombrías de los respectivos santos. Kanon asintió –si consideras que es lo mejor. Julián repitió el gesto de su general –si, lo consideró, ahora, necesito un favor tuyo. –manda. Dijo Kanon, Julián le entregó 7 dragones de cristal necesito que coloques esto en los puntos centrales de los 5 continentes. El miró los artefactos extrañado - ¿Qué hará esto Julián? El sonrió –condensará mi poder a lo largo de los continentes y los recubrirá, cuando eso pase, mis mareas los hundirán y preservarán las estructuras de la civilización matando a los humanos para por fin lograr mi utopía. - ¿Qué pasará con los justos e inocentes? Preguntó Kanon desanimado –nada, quedarán dormidos. Dijo Julián mientras sonreía –ellos son los únicos que pienso salvar, el reto, perecerá. Kanon asintió, en realidad estaba de acuerdo con limpiar la tierra de sujetos malvados y ya que esta vez, Julián iba a proteger a la buena gente, convenía realizar los designios de su dios, Kanon asintió y salió del trono mientras Julián seguía en la contemplación de las almas de sus futuros hijos.

Julián entró a su dormitorio desde donde hace 3 días conservaba a Saory, el resto, solo iba a ver en su arén, pero su principal tesoro, lo tenía con el allí, aún en grado de control regular sin darle características u otras cosas, en grado básico de trance, para ser mas precisos, el entró a su ducha y se dio un relajante baño, cuando salió como dios lo trajo al mundo y fue a su mesa de noche para sacar un álbum de fotos que tenía allí, eran fotos con sus marinas de un viaje alrededor del mundo, habían estado en muchos lugares y por alguna u otra razón, a Julián le dieron ganas de recordar viejos tiempos, desde viajes hasta…las fotos de un baile, se miró al lado de una dama con un hermoso vestido azul al igual que su máscara –la dama marina, mi dama marina. Dijo, detalló en la pose de ella en la foto y en la de el, buscó otra cosa en su gaveta de la mesa de noche y encontró un guardapelo en forma de cabeza de cobra –esto se le cayó cuando se retiró de la fiesta. Suspiró –no pude siquiera preguntarle su nombre. Abrió el medallón y se quedó impactado al ver a la hermosa mujer que estaba regresándole la sonrisa vestida con un hermoso vestido naranja pastel al lado de otra mujer con una máscara que el conocía –no, no puede ser. Dijo por fin al recordar donde había visto esa máscara, miró la otra ventana del guardapelo, salía la misma chica pero con una armadura de plata para el muy familiar, el recuerdo atenazó su mente cuando las 2 personas se combinaron en una –mi dama marina, es la amazona de Ofiuco, esto es, es increíble. Dijo mientras cerraba el broche y el álbum de fotos - ¿Por qué me ha pegado tanto la noticia? No, no es posible, yo no amo más que a Saory, no entiendo por que esto me ha impactado tanto. Decidió no darle mas vueltas y dedicarse a mimar a la miembro mas querida de su arén, mas tarde mimaría a las otras pero después de un rato, el agotamiento por todo el poder que había usado lo venció y Poseidón cayó en un sueño profundo.

SUEÑO DE JULIÁN

Estaba sentado en una fuente cuyo dibujo era una ninfa desnuda con los brazos alzados sosteniendo un disco solar, debía ser una de las ninfas de Apolo, Julián se miró y se dio cuenta que llevaba uno de los clásicos trajes griegos blancos con una capa rojo sangre a la espalda, su tridente en la diestra, unas sandalias de oro y una trenza en un pequeño mechón, se la deshizo pues en ese momento no estaba luchando, cuando escuchó una voz angelical y una desnuda Afrodita cubierta por su cabello apareció y riendo mientras el no podía dejar de contemplar su cuerpo desnudo cuando el viento le echó el cabello hacia atrás revelando las formas mas exquisitas del universo, ella lo besó en los labios y le dijo:

-Poseidón, has sido impaciente y te dije que el verdadero amor de tu vida no era Athena, que era verdad, las arpías te dejarían tener tu venganza pero tu alma y tu corazón no latieron nunca por Athena realmente. –pero me la dejaste. Dijo el –si, porque disfruto los amores transitorios, pero sabes que apoyo a los verdaderos. - ¿desde cuando te volviste tan sensata? Preguntó el con ironía –quizás desde que me quedé con Hefestos y nos libramos de la maldad de Hades. –que interesante, bueno, revélame el nombre de mi alma gemela. Ella rió y su risa fue como miel líquida –hay tontito. Dijo con puchero mientras se le acercaba al rostro y le halaba las mejillas –pero si has visto el rostro de tu amor hoy, en tu ataque de nostalgia. Julián miró como la estatua de la ninfa cambiaba y dejaba ver a una dama con un vestido y máscara azul, luego este, se transformó en armadura y su máscara en una de amazonas para finalmente quedar con el vestido naranja –no, no, y no, eso es imposible. Dijo - ¿Por qué no? Ella siempre ha sido digna de ti pero no lo quieres reconocer, es tan aristócrata como cualquiera de tus amantes previas y no digas que no Poseidón, porque antes de esto no la hubieras reconocido y si no hubieras visto el medallón ni se te hubiera pasado por tu cabeza de aire la procedencia de tu dama marina. El negó –además tontito ¿Quién la buscó después de hablar unos asuntos con Athena? Fuiste tu ¿Quién pasó casi toda la noche con ella bailando y hablando? Tu otra vez y ¿Quién estuvo a punto de besarla? Tu de nuevo. El se alejó de ella –eso fue un error Afrodita, solo un error. Pero la diosa cambiaba, tomó la forma de ella, de Shaina de Ofiuco - ¿Por qué he sido un error? Le preguntó –yo te amo realmente y tu has pateado mi corazón ¡hiciste el amor con mi diosa en mi cara!- ¡yo no te amo Shaina! Le dijo el en un grito –yo amo a Athena. –pruébalo. Dijo Afrodita con la voz y el cuerpo de Shaina –bésame y si no sientes nada, entonces fue falso todo lo de la fiesta. Quedó con el vestido azul, el ambiente cambió al paraje donde vieron el amanecer tomados de manos –anda, hazlo. Y Julián para quitarse la duda lo hizo, pero al tocar los labios de Afrodita en la forma de Shaina, una luz rosada se vio y recorrió al dios –y luego dices que no la amas. Dijo la voz de Afrodita mientras la escena se fundía a negro.

FIN DE SUEÑO DE JULIÁN

Julián despertó sobresaltado –no es cierto, Afrodita me está haciendo enloquecer, ya ella hubiera querido estar en la situación de mis chicas. Se dijo mientras enredaba los brazos en la cintura de su durmiente Athena, pero no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño, así que se puso un albornoz y salió de su dormitorio, llegó a la cocina y se dispuso a calentarse leche mientras el sueño con Afrodita se repetía una y otra y otra y otra vez - ¿no puedes dormir? Preguntó Sorrento, Julián sobresaltado lo miró y negó, era extrañísimo que alguien lo asustara, ya que sabía quien estaba en la habitación sin mirar –que extraño ¿algo perturbó tu sueño? El asintió –dime, anda. Dijo Sorrento mientras se sentaba en la mesada y lo dejaba calentarse la leche, tuve un sueño con Afrodita…comenzó y le contó el sueño –ya veo. Dijo –Julián ¿de verdad no te habías dado cuenta? El lo miró - ¿de que Sorrento? Sorrento rió –de que te habías enamorado de Shaina en ese baile. - ¿Qué? ¿Pe?¿pero como?¿como tu sabías que ella era la que? Preguntó Julián la mar de confundido –hay Julián. Dijo Sorrento fastidiado –soy un guardián, debo saberlo, dime tu ¿si te mataran en un baile como justificaría que no supe que un enemigo entró? Detecto a todo mundo que se acerca a ti, ya lo sabes. Y modestamente Julián se sorprendió de las habilidades de su guardia –y es por eso la frase de. Sorrento asintió y recitó:

-mientras estés conmigo, ni el mas leve soplo de maldad podrá tocarte. Julián asintió –ajá, ahora dime ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? Preguntó mientras bajaba la leche de la hornilla y se servía –porque tenías una cara de idiota inconfundible y sabes tu, que cuando las almas gemelas se encuentran, ellas se sincronizan y el ambiente queda como mudo conteniéndolos y el algo que se ve, como si ambos se flecharan y se movieran en la misma dirección, calzan como 2 partes de un todo y te juro por Afrodita que esa conexión no la tuviste con Athena sinó con ella. Julián bufó –además, pasaste toda la fiesta o buena parte de ella con Shaina. El asintió mientras tragaba la leche –se que el tener sexo con todas estas chicas te da placer y sube tu ego, pero deberías ir pensando en ¿Qué harás cuando tu arén se vaya? Y ya ganemos esto. Julián meditó –casarme con Athena supongo. Sorrento suspiró desencantado:

-síguete engañando. Dijo –yo me voy a dormir, que descanses. Julián asintió y se terminó su leche, se sentó en la sala a pensar en todo lo que Sorrento había dicho –por Hades, que no amo a Shaina, ella es tan y yo tan. Dijo y trató de no darle mas importancia al asunto.

Daina y Shaina estaban en una fiesta muy divertida, ella se hubiera querido quedar en casa viendo la boda de mi mejor amigo, mujer bonita, ciudad de ángeles que la había visto ese mismo día y lloró como una histérica y cualquier película rosa que hubiera, pero Daina empezó como una grabadora a insistir en que debía ir a la dichosa fiesta y para no desairar a su hermana, ya que solo iba 2 veces por año en verano y navidad, pues decidió acompañarla a la fiesta con sus amigos y la cosa no iba tan mal hasta que empezaron a preguntarle de que trabajaba, como decir santa o amazona de Athena sería comprometido redujo eso a guardaespaldas lo que en realidad era, y la conversación se centró en ella, pero estaba tan alicaída que quería retirarse a un rincón y después de 2 horas, lo consiguió, salió del bar y tomó un aire a mar de la noche veneciana, cuando una mujer tan bella que parecía contener la luz del sol en sus cabellos, el brillo de la luz misma en su piel y ojos del cielo mas terso se le colocó al lado - ¿diosa Afrodita? Preguntó –hola Shaina. Dijo ella - ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? Preguntó la muchacha humildemente –quisiera ofrecerte una armadura. Dijo Afrodita con seriedad –no, señora, en este momento no… la diosa la interrumpió con una carcajada jovial como miel líquida –tranquila niña, solo era una broma, en fin, venía a decirte algo muy pero que muy importante. –esperando que no termine como Troya señora. Ella rió –ese Homero ¡oh no! ¡Claro que no querida! Homero solo exageró. Ambas rieron –vengo porque tu desde la era del mito has sido elegida para un gran destino y el testarudo de Poseidón tiene que ver. –no quiero nada con ese pez. Dijo Shaina –pero querida, si tu amas a ese pez globo. Ella bajó la cabeza –y el te ama a ti. –es imposible señora. Dijo con tristeza –querida, es cierto, tu belleza es arrolladora y tu fuerza mas, eres el complemento perfecto para el, pero hasta lograr su ambición no se daría cuenta, me temo que es culpa de mis gustos por los amores pasajeros, simplemente debería juntar a las almas gemelas y ya, pero la maldad que Hades tenía me influyó y por eso…he hecho esas cosas, pero yo te digo que soy la única que sabe quien es la verdadera media naranja de quien que el es la tuya. –aunque lo fuera, va tener que hacer algo increíblemente grande si lo que dice es verdad. Afrodita sonrió y dijo: -seguro lo hará. Shaina sonrió –pero para que el lo haga, debes regresar a ser lo que eres. –no pienso regresar a la guardia de Athena. Ella sonrió con enigma –tu verdadera naturaleza no puedes negarla cariño. Rió –se ajustará en su momento ¿puedo acompañarte a la fiesta? Se ve tan divertida. –como quiera. Dijo Shaina aparentando indiferencia pero una pequeña llamita de esperanza que ella se negaba a reconocer, se había encendido pero no iba a dejarla tomar vuelo, ya una vez lo había hecho y no ocurriría otra vez.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola ¡se que las he tenido un poco abandonadas! Pero estos días mi musa se ha declarado en huelga y no me ha dado tiempo de actualizar en fin ¡nuevo capi!

Gracias a todo mundo por sus reviews y a mi nueva reviewer que decidió salir de las sombras.

¡Denme ganas! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Saint seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo procuro divertirme y divertirlos.

El comienzo de la guerra.

Shion estaba al lado de Doko, el resto de la orden dorada y los guerreros que bajarían al templo de Poseidón –entonces ¿Quién intentará vengar a su chica y su orgullo primero? Preguntó Milo con seriedad –nosotros. Dijeron Hyoga, Sigfried y Shun –lo tuyo será complicado. Dijo Mu –porque por ti hay 2 armaduras. Hyoga lo miró extrañado - ¿por mi? Preguntó –si, Hagen. Dijo Mu, el aludido dio un paso al frente –yo bajaré en el siguiente grupo con Fénix, Dragón y Pegaso. Informó, todo mundo asintió - ¿Doko? ¿Tu bajarás? Preguntó Shion, Doko asintió.

-por supuesto que lo haré, a las que ese pez alfombra se llevó y abusó cruelmente son mis 2 hijitas. –me pregunto ¿Cuál le dolerá mas? Le preguntó Aiória a su hermano quien le dio un coscorrón - ¡hermano! Exclamó Aiória mientras se sobaba la cabeza –esas, son cosas que no se dicen Aiória. Dijo Aioros –ambas le duelen cada una a su propia manera, es imposible que haya una favorita y una segundona, ambas son reinas en el corazón del maestro Doko. –pero no así en el de Shyriu. Dijo el león quien recibió otro coscorrón esta vez cortesía de Máscara –compórtate Simba. - ¡no me llames Simba Sebastián! Máscara lo miró de forma asesina –te has atrevido…a…decirme… ¡a decirme Sebastián! ¡Como ese ridículo cangrejo cantor! - ¡si idiota! ¡Así como me dices Simba! Máscara y Aiória se enzarzaron en una contienda peligrosa de puños y patadas, Shaka se quitó de su camino junto a Milo –apuesto. Dijo Shura –a que Camus los congela. Milo miró a su mejor amigo que con cara neutral como es su costumbre elevaba su cosmos bajando la temperatura y poco a poco, Aiória y Máscara quedaban congelados en una no muy grata posición, el cangrejo abajo del león –huuuuuuyyyy. Dijo Shura con diversión –miren nada mas a Simba y Sebastián. Dijo Afrodita con una carcajada ejemplar, lo que fueron Milo y Aioros se abrazaron para aguantar la risa, Saga, Mu y Shaka estaban divididos entre reírse o guardar la compostura del caso, Aióros estaba riéndose muy alegremente hasta que su hermano lo miró con cara de cachorrito apaleado.

-disculpa hermano. Dijo el arquero al mirar la cara de su hermanito –es que, no lo pude aguantar. –además que quedaron en una posición cómoda. Dijo Aldebarán con una sonora carcajada –es verdad. Dijo Afrodita, Shion se aclaró.

-caballeros, seriedad. El resto recuperó sus caras solemnes mientras Aiória y Máscara por su parte trataban de despegarse –suerte con eso. Dijo Camus con picardía –solo el maestro Doko podrá despegarlos rey león y sirenita, así que…mejor acostúmbrense. Todo el salón se llenó de nuevas carcajadas - ¡cuando me levante de aquí refrigerador andante! Gritó Máscara en un claro italiano - ¡voy a deshacerme de toda tu bodega de vinos! y tus queridísimos quesos de Lyon y luego que los haya regalado, bailaré sobre sus cajas y paquetes cantando ¡la felicidad regresó! –mejor no te acerques a mis cosas Mascarita. Dijo Camus con su usual seriedad - ¡no me llames Mascarita Jack Frost! Gritó el italiano –si algo desaparece de mi despensa, tu colección de jiajous y tus carros importados de maqueta y sobretodo tu querida colección de animales disecados serán llevados al basurero de Athenas. –niños. Reprendió Shion, Camus se regresó a la pared.

-y así, es como se controla a Sebastián. Dijo Shura –cállate Jaily. Dijo Máscara –señores, estamos en situación de guerra y ustedes actúan como payasos, ya céntrense. Todo mundo bajó la cabeza, Aldebarán sonrió diciendo:

-bueno maestro, así bajamos un poco el ambiente, díganos ¿Qué quiere hacer? Shion lo miró –Poseidón ha desplegado 7 dragones de cristal en los 5 continentes para acumular su poder y una vez seamos vencidos, poder arrojar este sobre la tierra y hacer su utopía. Todos se quedaron helados –es necesario hacer el círculo astral. Dijo Shaka –no caballeros, el círculo astral requiere demasiado poder y eso los dejaría vulnerables, su misión, es ir a los dragones y detener el influjo de Poseidón en estos.-dice usted. Dijo Shura cuestionando –que debemos aplicar por separado nuestros cosmos a los dragones para detenerlos. Shion asintió –en último caso, haremos el círculo astral para impedir que Poseidón arroje su poder sobre la tierra desapareciendo lo que ya existe. Todo mundo asintió - ¿A dónde vamos maestro? Preguntó Saga en una voz fuerte –Mu y Aldebarán, se quedan acá en Europa, el dragón está en Berlín. Ambos asintieron mientras salían de la sala –Saga y Máscara, van a Norteamérica, el dragón está en la gran manzana. Tras Saga haber liberado a Máscara, Estos repitieron el gesto de Mu y Aldebarán y desaparecieron en un portal dimensional –Aiória y Shaka, a Valencia-Venezuela. Salieron enseguida a destino, Shion miró a Doko y Milo.

-vayan a África, a el Cairo. Ambos asintieron y salieron de la sala, Aioros y Shura se adelantaron –a la ÍNDIA. DIJO Shion, Camus miró al maestro –Afrodita y yo ¿iremos a Sidney? Shion asintió – ¿y usted maestro? Preguntó Afrodita –me encargaré del dragón del Japón. Todos asintieron –caballeros de plata y bronce. Dijo Shion a Misty y Jabu –de ustedes depende la seguridad del santuario. –no fallaremos maestro. Dijeron los hombres a coro, Shion asintió y desapareció hacia su destino, Sigfried miró al resto.

-nosotros organizaremos el ataque a Poseidón. Seya asintió –pagará por todo lo que ha hecho. Dijo con convicción y decisión mientras el resto asentía y los primeros salían.

Julián miró a sus marinas –ya saben las órdenes. Dijo –hoy comienzan los ataques. Dijo Byan –así es, pero con mis guerreras estaré bien, ustedes vayan y cuiden los dragones. –así será señor. Dijo Crisna –ten cuidado Julián. Dijo Sorrento mientras salía detrás de los generales que se prestaban a irse ya a sus diferentes lugares de pelea, Fleur salió desde las sombras –querida Fleur. Dijo Julián mientras la miraba –quiero que derrotes al cisne Hyoga, si es posible...mátalo. La chica respondió con voz monocorde:

-así lo haré señor. El asintió –espero resultados pues. Dijo mientras ella salía de la sala, Titis apareció –ya el laberinto marino para distribuir a los enemigos está listo. El sonrió –perfecto Titis, ejecución brillante. Ella rió y lo miró -como siempre mi señor. –ya sabes que hacer. Dijo Julián –claro que si señor, no fallaré. –se que no querida Titis. Dijo el mientras ella salía, las sombras de sus queridas amantes se dejaron ver con una versión en sus respectivos colores de cosmos de las armaduras de sus amados y las que no tenían cosmos, por voluntad de Poseidón habían adquirido la misma armadura de su amado –perfecto, ya saben que hacer, esperen y cumplan su misión. Todas dijeron al tiempo:

-así se hará señor. El asintió y las 6 salieron del salón.

Hyoga, Sigfried y Shun llegaron al lago que una vez sirvió de portal –caballeros, es nuestro deber dejar a Poseidón sin dientes. Dijo Sigfried –sin lo que mas valora. Dijo Hyoga –que no es precisamente su dentadura. Añadió al mirar las caras de sus compañeros, Sigfried arrugó el gesto y Shun negó, tras un rato, se animó a decir:

–demos lo mejor. Dijo Shun tras haber negado con la cabeza el último comentario de Hyoga, los 3 saltaron y se perdieron en las aguas, cuando despertaron, miraron un laberinto hecho de coral –que extraño. Dijo Shun –esto no estaba aquí la primera vez. Hyoga negó para confirmar las afirmaciones de su amigo –no hay que confiarnos. Dijo Sigfried –lo mejor es que nos mantengamos unidos, andando, el tiempo es oro. Dijo, los 3 comenzaron a caminar pero el laberinto fue separándolos poco a poco.

Mu y alde llegaron al primer dragón –aquí es. Dijo Mu –caballeros, que bueno que han llegado. Dijo la sombra –así que tu eres Byan del Caballo Marino. Dijo Aldebarán, el asintió –soy el encargado de proteger este dragón de sus malignas intenciones. Mu se adelantó –el único que ha tenido intenciones malignas es tu señor, al haber profanado a 6 inocentes. Byan rió.

-no la pasaron tan mal. Dijo con gracia -según se, fue una de las mejores experiencias. –igual, fue robado un momento que no era para el y por eso, pagarás. Dijo Mu en calma total sacando un rayo dorado, Byan preparó un rayo ocre y ambos lanzaron a la vez pero Mu rodó por el suelo - ¿Qué ha pasado? Se preguntó –es como si su poder fuera superior al mío, tenía entendido que éramos iguales. Byan rió y dijo:

-tu lo has dicho caballero, éramos, pero gracias a que mi señor Poseidón tiene sus constelaciones ha podido reducir su fuerza. Aldebarán le dio un uñetazo a Byan que lo sacó de órbita –ya veremos a pesar de esta injusta ventaja quien es mas fuerte. Y los 3 caballeros se pusieron a medir sus fuerzas en una batalla colosal.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola ¡otro capi! Ya son 19 reviews (Andrómeda salta de alegría mientras suena la canción famosa ya de "I get de power") esto no sería posible sin ustedes, ustedes son las que le dan las alas turbo a mi musa para correr y la energía para actualizar mucho mas rápido ¡gracias a mis fans desde el capi 1! Que han ido con el crecimiento de este fic poco a poco ¡y a las que se han ido integrando! Y a todos los que hacen que ya seamos 630 personas en esto ¡muchas gracias!

Espero les guste la sorpresita que les voy a dar jejejejejejeje ¡a mi me gustó cuando llegó a mi cabecita! ¡Ojalá encante!

Comienzan las batallas para los caballeros, veamos, como les va, los poderes que no conozcan son de mi propia cosecha, si los quieren usar, avísenme.

¡Denme mucho mas ánimo! ¡Con sus inestimables REVIEWS!

Saint seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, le doy vida a historias alternas con ellos.

Hilda, Fleur y June.

Shaina había ido a Berlín con su hermana Daina –por última vez, el festival de la cerveza Daina. –anímate Shaina, te gustará, es algo pec…vaya ¿hay fuegos artificiales por allá? ¿Verdad? mira ese resplandor. Shaina detalló el resplandor –quédate acá Daina. –pe, pero hermana yo quiero. Comenzó Daina –no irás a ningún lado, haz caso y quédate aquí. Dijo Shaina mientras corría a las ruinas del muro de Berlín donde el brillo se veía como fuegos artificiales pero ella bien sabía que llevaba a una batalla cósmica, en el camino, con su cosmos llamó a su armadura y su sorpresa fue grande al sentirse reconfortada con su armadura y su máscara, en su interior, sentía como si el espíritu de su constelación Ofiuco le diera la bienvenida y se alegrara de que ella portara la insignia de su poder en la tierra, llegó al sitio donde Byan, Aldebarán y Mu peleaban encarnizadamente - ¡a mi cobra! Lanzó Shaina su ataque, Byan rodó por el suelo.

¡quien se atreve! Gruñó al aire –Shaina. Dijo Mu con una sonrisa –que alegría verte. –solo he venido a ayudarlos a ustedes. Dijo ella –deberías ir a ayudar al resto, todos los chicos han bajado a pelear contra las guerreras de Poseidón. –eso no me importa Aldebarán. Sentenció Shaina –no lo entiendes Shaina, si no hacemos algo, Poseidón lanzará su utopía y todos los que no hayan sido elegidos, morirán ahogados. Dijo Mu –ya es suficiente ¡mueran! Dijo Byan lanzando su aliento divino pero siendo repelido por una eficaz muralla de cristal –que eficacia Mu. Dijo Aldebarán - ¿estás diciendo que todos los no elegidos por Poseidón morirán? Preguntó Shaina –así es. Dijo Mu - ¿Cómo sabes quien ha sido elegido y quien no? Preguntó ella, Byan rió y respondió:

-eso es fácil, todo aquel cuya puerta haya sido marcada con un dragón sobrevivirá. Y Shaina recordó haber visto algunas puertas con esa marca, pero no así, la de su madre y Daina –es hora de que alguien le ponga los pies en la tierra a Julián Solo. Dijo ella - ¡como te atreves a decir con tu sucia boca de amazona el nombre de mi señor! Gritó Byan enfurecido - ¿mi sucia boca dices? Preguntó Shaina retadora - ¿la sucia boca que tu señor estuvo a punto de besar? No lo creo, escucha marina, antes de que Mu y Aldebarán te dejen como una alfombra, quizás el plan hubiera sido bueno, pero al dejar morir a inocentes y salvar solo a unos cuantos de estos eso no lo hace ni siquiera mejor que Hades, al contrario, lo hace mucho peor, y esto no será por Athena, pero si por mi madre y mi hermana quienes tienen tanto derecho a vivir como cualquiera de los elegidos por Julián ¡yo defenderé esta tierra por ellas de quien sea! Y su cosmos brilló enmarcándola, Byan rió.

-si crees poder hacerlo, adelante. Dijo mientras de repente, miraba un cosmos blanquecino cubrir a Shaina y esta ser elevada, su armadura de Ofiuco se desligó de ella para ser reemplazada por otra armadura de blanca bellaza con 7 zafiros.

-Shaina de Ofiuco, has conmovido mi espíritu al escuchar tu declaración de amor, he bendecido tu pelea para que tengas esperanza de derrotar a Poseidón, venga mi ofensa y la ofensa del mundo al elegir a pocos para que sean dignos de su milagro, pues los justos y buenos deberían ser incluidos en su utopía y no solo unos pocos que sean mas maleables que los otros. Al bajar, la muchacha estaba cubierta con la armadura de Odín y en la mano derecha llevaba la espada de este.

-señor Odín, daré lo mejor de mi, para poder hacer justicia por mi y por usted. Byan dio un paso hacia atrás –has sido protegida por Odín, no puede ser. Dijo –así es marina, todos tendrán su merecido. Dijo Shaina –les encargo mucho esto Aldebarán y Mu. –descuida Shaina, lo haremos bien. Dijo el toro –así es. Dijo Mu, ella sonrió y se alejó a toda velocidad con dirección al mar - ¡espera! Gritó Byan - ¡coliseo de tierra! Lanzó Aldebarán, este quedó atrapado en un coliseo tipo romano hecho todo de tierra –tu batalla es con nosotros. Dijo Alde mientras el coliseo le caía encima aplastándolo –ya verán, morirán. Dijo Byan mientras se levantaba y reanudaban la pelea.

Hyoga llegó a un lugar del laberinto –me he separado de los demás, debo encontrarlos. –me temo que eso no será necesario Cisne Hyoga. Dijo una voz monocorde y femenina –quien ¡quien se atreve! ¡Sal de allí maldita! Ordenó el, de las sombras circundantes, Fleur salió con la que fuera su primera armadura del Cisne, Hyoga dio un paso hacia atrás –no, no puedes ser tu Fleur. Dijo dolido - ¿a quien esperabas Cygnus? ¿A tu difunta madre? Preguntó ella –no pelearé contigo. Dijo el dando un paso atrás –que suerte, yo si contigo ¡polvo de diamante! Hyoga pensó poder esquivarlo pero…el golpe lo alcanzó como si de un caballero dorado se tratase - ¿Qué ha pasado? Es parecido al golpe de mi maestro Camus ¿Qué demonios le ha hecho Poseidón a mi querida Fleur? Ella sonrió con malicia y le lanzó un puño de karate que el desvió y acto seguido se pusieron a darse puños y patadas, primero en karate y luego en zambo, todos muy rápidos y todos, absolutamente todos muy letales.

Sigfried llegó a otro lado del laberinto –he perdido a los demás, mejor, voy a… pero se interrumpió al ver un cosmos blanco salir –señorita Hilda. –hola Sigfried. Dijo esta con voz monocorde pero paso firme - ¿estás listo para morir? –se, señorita Hilda, deténgase por favor, usted sabe que yo no puedo lastimarla. –que amable eres. Dijo la joven con ironía –pero yo a ti si ¡espada de Odín! El la esquivó a duras penas - ¿Cómo es esto posible? Es como si tuviera mi misma fuerza. –y así es dios guerrero, pero al parecer soy mas fuerte que tu, como que la hombría de mi señor me ha contagiado. - ¡como te atreves! Gritó el –como lo digo, acaso ¿no querrás pelear conmigo para que no te dañe una mujer? –no puedes pedirme que pelee contigo, ya que yo te amo. Dijo Sigfried –que tierno eres caballero, muere de una vez ¡espada de Odín! Lanzó ella - ¡espada de Odín! Contraatacó el pero el poder de ella, lo impactó al suelo - ¿Cómo es esto posible? Preguntó Sigfried –así como lo ves. Dijo Hilda –tengo tu poder y se manejarlo mejor que tu. El negó –nada de eso, no puedo dañarte pero, eso no quiere decir que no pueda incapacitarte ¡la valerosa ventisca del dragón! Pero Hilda la esquivó - ¡reflejo de inmortalidad! Dijo mientras lo lanzaba y su propia ventisca era regresada a Sigfried – ¿como te has atrevido? Preguntó tosiendo sangre –así como tu te has atrevido a intentar dominar a mi señor Poseidón, prepárate Sigfried, te mataré. Dijo la joven comenzando a lanzarle rayos y este comenzando a esquivar frenéticamente.

Shun miró su cadena –he perdido a Sigfried y a Hyoga ¿he? ¿Que pasa cadena? Hay una presencia enemiga cerca de aquí. Dijo llegando a una esquina del laberinto –no puede ser ¡June! Dijo al vislumbrar a la chica, pero se quedó de pie al mirarle la versión de su primera armadura –June ¿Qué haces con una versión de mi armadura? Preguntó Shun - ¿Qué crees tu Andrómeda? Preguntó June –esperando a que aparecieras para cortar tu cabeza con estas cadenas. Dijo –me temo, que eso no podrá ser. Dijo el –por supuesto que lo haré. Dijo June - ¡ataca cadena! Ordenó - ¡protégeme cadena! Ordenó Shun a su vez, el ataque de ella chocó con la defensa de el –es imposible que rompas la defensa de mi cadena circular. Ella rió –no lo creas tanto Andrómeda, es posible romperla con mi cadena triangular yendo en dirección contraria a tu cadena circular. Y así lo hizo, ella logró herir a Shun - ¡telaraña de Andrómeda! Lanzó el con su cadena, June quedó atrapada.

-eso es todo June, ríndete, no quiero hacerte daño. –pero yo si quiero dañarte Shun. Dijo ella - ¿Por qué lo intentas? Si tu me amas. Ella negó –yo amo a mi señor Poseidón, a nadie mas. - ¡eso es mentira June! ¡El te está controlando! Ella negó –nunca lo he visto tan claro. Dijo mientras sonreía y rompía la telaraña de la cadena de Shun - ¡ataca cadena! Lanzó el una vez mas pero se encontró que la cadena de el fue guiada por la de ella hasta atacarse a si mismo –nunca la habías probado ¿verdad Shun? –no desde hace tanto. Dijo recordando a duras penas una pelea con un joven de armadura casi idéntica a la suya, la diferencia era el color –eso me temía. Dijo June con supuesta resignación –en fin, lo pagarás antes de morir. Dijo con risa perversa - ¡sacrificio de la princesa Andrómeda! Lanzó, un mar rosa hecho por la cosmoenergía de June se vio y Shun, atado con unas cadenas del mismo color –mal, maldición no, no puedo creer que lo conozcas. Dijo el tragando la energía rosa que lo electrocutaba mas y mas –como sabes bien, cada trago de energía le hará daño a tu sistema corporal, cada exposición a mi mar energético te dañará poco a poco y cuando seas ahogado por mi marea, morirás desangrado por ella, expulsando tu líquido vital por todos los orificios de tu cuerpo, tal como la princesa Andrómeda fue sacrificada a Poseidón, muere Shun de Andrómeda. Dijo ella mientras se recargaba en la pared –y a propósito Shun, Poseidón es mil veces mejor hombre que tu, tan tierno, apasionado, varonil, tan excitante no un idiota mezquino en dar sus amores como lo eres tu. Shun gritó en parte de dolor y humillación, sabía que debía liberarse, lo sabía y lo iva a hacer, así se llevara la vida en ello.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola ¡otro capi! Desgranando esto, veamos cuantos capis salen.

Venganza, cruel venganza jajajajajajajajaj digo, ejem, perdón, yo solo decía que Shaina se vengará con ganas.

Personajes, cosas que no conozcan son de mi autoría.

Gracias a todo mundo por las leídas, las felicitaciones y sus inestimables REVIEWS! ¡Ya son 20 bellos re reviews! Gracias a todas mis chicas constantes.

¡Denme mas ánimo! ¡Con sus bellos reviews!

Saint seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo lo uso para divertirme.

Las 3 primeras derrotas.

Mu y Aldebarán seguían peleando con Byan quien se divertía mucho pero mucho al tener a 2 rivales con quienes jugar mientras su señor realizaba su objetivo - ¿Qué te pasa caballero de Aries? Preguntó con sorna - ¿ya estás cansado? En honor a la verdad, pelear con falta de poder era algo angustiante y desafiante ya que Mu y Alde se cansaban mas rápido de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido imaginar dada su condición –esta maldita circunstancia. Dijo Aldebarán –estamos siendo mas débiles que cucarachas. Mu sonrió.

-tranquilo amigo, al mal tiempo, buena cara. Dijo mientras miraba a Byan - ¡caída de las estrellas! Byan gimió al mirar como el cielo estrellado le caía encima –no, no puede ser. Dijo escupiendo –me temo, que así es. Dijo Mu mientras sonreía - ¡driades d la tierra! Invocó Aldebarán, unos árboles hechos de energía dorada, tomaron forma de mujeres y atacaron a Byan –aún tenemos posibilidades. Dijo Mu - ¡adelante pues! Dijo Aldebarán riendo.

- ¡quiero deshacerme de todas las marinas! Mu no sonrió –solo haré mi deber por el mundo, por Athena. Dijo mientras miraba a su compañero y continuaban la pelea.

¡Fleur! ¡detente por favor! ¡no quiero lastimarte! Ella reía –pero yo a ti Cisne, si no quieres pelear, déjate matar de una maldita buena vez. La patada que le dio lo hizo rodar por el suelo –aunque estés controlada, no me dejaré ganar. Dijo Hyoga poniéndose de pie –al fin te decides a luchar. Dijo Fleur - ¡rayo aurora! El rodó para esquivarla –te enseñaré como realmente funciona ¡rayo aurora! El rayo de el le dio de lleno, luego le lanzó los círculos de hielo –perdóname Fleur, pero yo no tengo el poder para liberarte. Dijo el mientras la chica se debatía por lograrlo –pero quiero despertarte y si no puedo amada mía, terminaré con tu vida para que no le sirvas a alguien que no amas. Ella seguía peleando mientras el alzaba una mano que se tornó en azul –una de las técnicas de mi maestro Camus ¡tumba de! Pero se cortó, al mirar los ojos de la mujer que estaba allí ante el sin hacer gesto de miedo o dolor, los ojos del cisne se añejaron en lágrimas y cayó de rodillas.

-no puedo, no puedo hacerlo, mi amor es demasiado para poder quitarle la vida al verdadero motivo de mi existir ¡por que demonios Poseidón has hecho esto! ¡por que demonios! ¡la poseíste y ahora me forzas a matarla! ¡no puedo! No puedo. Decía el Cisne mientras lloraba a lágrima viva –ya no llores Hyoga. Dijo Fleur de repente, el alzó la vista y su mirada se congeló al notar la posición de las manos en forma de ánfora que tenía ella –no, no puede ser. Dijo Hyoga atónito –despídete del mundo, no sufrirás nunca mas ¡ejecución aurora! Gritó ella mientras lanzaba el rayo congelante que lo dejó como una estatua de hielo de rodillas.

Camus

S

Llegando junto a Afrodita a Sídney se detuvo - ¿Camus? Preguntó Afrodita mientras veía la imagen de Sorrento de Sirena en frente del dragón –Hyoga ha caído. Dijo Camus por fin, Afrodita abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-ha caído el, el no ha podido matar a Fleur. - ¿hubieras podido tu? Preguntó el pez –si, aunque luego me habría congelado a mi mismo. Afrodita asintió –andando. Dijo mientras caminaban hacia el dragón inmenso de cristal –buenas tardes Sorrento. Dijo Camus –señor Camus. Dijo Sorrento con leve rubor en sus mejillas pero con la determinación de su posición.

Hemos venido a darte lucha. Dijo Afrodita quien sostenía entre sus labios una rosa negra –detalle adulador. Dijo Sorrento mirando la flor –así es, recíbela ¡rosa piraña! Lanzó Afrodita pero esta quedó suspendida - ¿Qué ha pasado? Preguntó anonadado –es la mano de la sirena. Dijo Camus, Sorrento lo miró sorprendido y agregó:

-no sabía que un santo como usted conociera mis poderes señor Camus. El asintió –mi hermano Antoin fue el predecesor de tu armadura, murió en la batalla contra Ares cuando quiso empezar por el reino de Poseidón. Sorrento dio un paso hacia atrás - ¿Qué? ¿El maestro Antoin? Camus asintió –me habló de la mano de la sirena hace tiempo. –ah si ¿Qué hace eso? Preguntó Afrodita con desprecio, Sorrento rió y respondió:

-como bien debes saber, en el mar hay 7 países como 7 son los mares del mundo, en cada país hay reinos y en cada reino, las sirenas y tritones viven, el mas famoso, Oceany donde habita Poseidón mismo en el mar egeo, pero, sacando estos detalles, cada vez que un objeto cae al agua, se dice que las sirenas exploradoras ya sean solitarias por hobbie o por oficio como historiadoras de los humanos toman con sus manos esos objetos perdidos, dependiendo de lo que sean su función, mi técnica copia eso pero con una variable. Afrodita miró su rosa en las manos de Sorrento –me permite manipular las técnicas de mi enemigo. Y acto seguido regresó la rosa a su dueño –la rosa piraña no le ha hecho nada. Dijo Afrodita atónito –deja que un experto trabaje. Dijo Camus mientras bajaba la temperatura - ¡polvo de diamante! Lanzó, eso hirió al joven que se incorporó apenas con un rasguño –se supone que debió haber hecho mas. Dijo asombrado y una sonrisa salió de sus labios –así que es cierto. Dijo Camus con calma –Poseidón tiene la vida de nuestras armaduras. Sorrento asintió a la conclusión de Camus –así es caballeros, mejor es que no intenten nada mas ¡amor marino! Lanzó, un rayo aguamarina, que dio de lleno a los santos mientras se creaba una sirena de energía, Afrodita miró a la creación como si de la diosa de la cual el compartía el nombre se tratara, pero Camus sonrió –es, es un muro de hielo. Dijo Sorrento sorprendido –así es. Dijo Camus complacido –con esto he podido desviar tu técnica y te mostraré niño, como se juega con el oponente antes de derrotarlo. Camus congeló a la sirena y le mandó un rayo dorado que deshizo el hechizo de Afrodita –maldita sea. Dijo este, Sorrento dio un paso hacia atrás mientras Camus sonreía con frialdad - ¡polvo de diamante! Lanzó hiriendo al joven –vamos santo, no me dejaré ganar. Dijo Sorrento –no esperaba que lo hicieras. Dijo Camus junto a Afrodita y los 3 comenzaron una pelea de artes marciales muy igualada.

Shaina, caía por el agua y llegó al pie del laberinto, al tiempo para escuchar un grito –esa era. Se dijo para si –la voz de Hyoga. Sintiendo su cosmos comenzó a correr por el laberinto hasta que llegó a donde estaba Fleur de pie contemplando el congelamiento del caballero del Cisne, Shaina miró –detente. Le dijo a la chica que se alejaba –ya yo he cumplido con lo que mi señor me ha mandado, déjame en paz. Dijo - ¡que te detengas! Sintió el cosmos de Odín que le mostraba las técnicas de los dioses guerreros, Shaina conjuró un mar de lava - ¡olas de lava ascendentes! Eso fue lanzado hacia Fleur y Hyoga, una, usó el cosmos helado para cubrirse y el otro, fue espectacularmente descongelado - ¿Shaina? Preguntó al mirar –vete al santuario Hyoga. - ¿Qué dices? Esta es mi pelea. Dijo el –y la has perdido, estabas casi muerto y si no hubiera llegado a descongelarte, le estarías dando la mano a Lune en estos momentos una vez mas y esta vez, como parte integrante de la fila de los el se puso en frente de ella –déjame pelear con Fleur, es mi problema. Shaina le dio una patada que lo mandó a la pared del laberinto - ¡lárgate Hyoga! ¡Has perdido! ¡Regresa al santuario!¡ya no eres necesario! –no me iré por última vez Shaina es mi. Pero la mujer, le había dado un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente –ahora si. Dijo cuando de repente, otro grito la alertó de otro problema peor.

Hilda y Sigfried estaban sosteniendo su lucha encarnizada de rayos, la cual era espantosa, no solo por el poder que se percibía sinó por las emociones que de esta se derivaban, Sigfried por su parte, estaba muy contrariado de que debiera pelear contra el gran amor de su vida, pero Hilda, no le importaba nada en ese momento mas que complacer a su señor - ¡espada de Odín! Lanzó la joven pero el nuevamente la esquivó - ¡escamas impenetrables! Un rayo en forma de escamas fue lanzado por el que le dio de pleno a ella - ¡mandato divino! Lanzó la joven, un rayo blanco que dibujó por un momento el sello de Odín se vio y Sigfried cayó de rodillas ante ella quien reía.

–ahora morirás dios guerrero, atravesado por el rayo que se forma del sello de tu dios, despídete. Dijo - ¡escudo amatista! Lanzó Shaina, Hilda la miró –tu, eres tu. Dijo furiosa –soy la mensajera de Odín quien ha encargado la justicia divina para Poseidón, soy Shaina de Ofiuco Hilda, así que es mejor que dejes al dios guerrero y te retires. –mi deber es matarlo. Dijo Hilda - ¿Qué haces aquí mujer? Preguntó Sigfried con petulancia –salvando tu trasero ¿no te parece suficiente? Preguntó Shaina con molestia.

-no te lo he pedido. Dijo el –porque tu orgullo de macho no te deja. Dijo ella –pero ya has sido derrotado, así que regresa al santuario para ver en que puedes ayudar. Dijo –tu no me. Comenzó Sigfried –técnicamente si. Dijo Shaina con filo - ¿no miras la armadura que porto imbécil? O ¿tu lástima hacia ti se ha convertido en ceguera? Cuando Sigfried detalló la armadura de la joven, se quedó frío, se levantó y sin mas, con el orgullo herido y arrastrando la poca dignidad que le quedaba se alejó de ella, Hilda lo miró todo y tras un rato dijo:

-no me has dejado matarlo. –suerte que tienes. Dijo Shaina mientras la miraba –es el cosmos de Shun. Dijo la santa de repente, miró a Hilda que por el momento, no haría nada.

-debo darme prisa. Se dijo a si misma mientras se alejaba de esa parte y a su vez, Hilda desaparecía rumbo al templo principal.

Shun estaba allí, ahogado por la energía y el dolor, las palabras de su querida June se repetían en su cabeza –perdona hermano. Decía el joven –pero no puedo, el dolor me abruma, mi June, mi hermosa June piensa esas cosas de mi y con Athena en manos de Poseidón, ya todo está perdido, lo lamento. Dijo con dolor mientras perdía conciencia - ¡muere Andrómeda! Gritó June mientras la ola final iba a golpear a Shun pero el golpe, nunca llegó –vaya, que cosas. Dijo Shaina recargada en la pared –ya has derrotado a este santo y utilizado como coleto. June la miró –no eres nadie para decirme que hacer. Shaina asintió –es verdad, pero debes probar algo de tu propia medicina ¡garra del tigre biquingo! June gritó y rodó, Shun abrió los ojos y al ver a su salvadora, no lo pudo creer.

-Shaina. Dijo –no digas nada Shun, regresa al santuario. –pero, pero debo terminar acá. Dijo el confundido –has sido derrotado por el inmenso amor que le tienes a June, no habrías podido matarla y yo lo se, pero como yo si tengo una razón muy fuerte por la cual hacer esto, me encargaré de Poseidón. –necesitarás ayuda. Dijo Shun, ella negó.

-no te preocupes, no me asustan ni Poseidón ni las integrantes de su arén, diles a los otros que bajen. Shun asintió –espero salga todo bien Shaina, disculpa por. Comenzó –ya cállate Shun y ve a ver en que ayudas en el santuario. El asintió y se fue, cuando Shaina buscó a June para continuar la pelea, esta había desaparecido.

Las 3 llegaron delante de Julián –así que hay otro guerrero acá. Dijo el interesado - ¿Quién es? –una mujer. Dijo Hilda –con la armadura de Odín. La risa malvada pero musical de Julián se dejó oír - ¿y eso es lo mejor que Shion ha mandado? ¿Una mujer con la armadura de Odín? Preguntó al aire, todas asintieron –bien, de seguro ella es la vengadora de esta situación, deben detenerla y asegurarse de que no muera. Todas asintieron y las 3 primeras se dispusieron a salir –espera Fleur. Dijo Julián, la primera se dio la vuelta y esperó mientras las otras 2 salían del trono –tu segundo peleador llegará pronto, quiero que estés preparada. Y ante los ojos del, la chica cambió su armadura de cisne por la de Hagen –perfecto, espera a que el llegue, deja que las otras 2 peleen. –así lo haré señor. Dijo Fleur mientras caía de rodillas ante su dios –querida Shaina. Dijo Julián tras haber visto su imagen en los recuerdos de Hilda –si los santos mas fuertes de Athena, no han podido con mi arén, menos podrás tu, una simple mujer. Dijo y su risa musical resonó al tiempo que sus labios tocaban una copa de vino dulce como su magistral venganza.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola ¡siguiente capi! Esto va mejor, la verdad me duele darle estas derrotas a mis queridos santos de oro, pero…por trama es necesario, sigo pensando que son los mejores de toda la orden y que, para cargárselos de verdad deben ponerle ganas.

Otra cosa, poderes que no conozcan, son de mi cosecha, si los van a usar, avisen.

Gracias a todo mundo por su apoyo, de verdad, son la energía para activar mas a mi musa.

¡Denme mas ánimo y sus impresiones! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Saint Seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo intento regalarnos a todos mas y mas saint seya.

Las derrotas de las 2 primeras y la supresión de los primeros 4 dorados.

Shaina seguía por el laberinto rumbo al templo de Poseidón, por lógico estaba decidida a rebajarle el ego al dios a patadas de ser necesario aunque su corazón se negaba a la posibilidad de patear su perfecta cara, ella había disciplinado sus sentimientos como toda buena amazona que se precie de tal grado debe hacer, corría, corría para llegar, cuando al virar vio a Hilda –vaya ¿ahora si tienes tiempo de atenderme? Preguntó Shaina con sorna –tengo tiempo para matarte. Dijo Hilda –como me alagas sacerdotisa, pero aunque copies las habilidades de tu amado, no me voy a dejar ganar. Hilda dio un paso hacia adelante, Shaina la imitó.

¡espada de Odín! Lanzó la sacerdotisa - ¡escamas impenetrables! Lanzó Shaina por respuesta, las escamas reflejaron la técnica que regresó a Hilda haciéndole daño - ¡fuego del dragón sagrado! Shaina se lanzó al suelo para evitar el fuego que salió de las manos de Hilda - ¡unión de la naturaleza! Lanzó, Hilda se vio atrapada de repente por las garras –esp, espinas, ¡espinas de la cola del dragón! Unas espinas gruesas cortaron las algas y la liberaron –no ha sido tan malo. Dijo Shaina riendo –pero no será suficiente ¡la valerosa ventisca del dragón! Hilda gritó al ser arrastrada por dicho poder hacia la pared, Shaina se acercó a ella y le dio una patada por su cara –esto es por encamarte con mi. Comenzó, pero recordó que ese encame no había sido fruto de la voluntad de Hilda de Polaris, sinó del deseo y la venganza de Poseidón - ¡me estás escuchando dios depravado! Gritó Shaina al aire como si en el cielo que ahora era el mar, pudiera ver el rostro de Poseidón mirándola –esta es tu primera mujer, y mira bien ¡mira bien! Lo que voy a hacer con ella. Dijo y acto seguido, comenzó a patearla pero Hilda se defendía a todo dar, bastantes puños y patadas se dieron hasta que a Shaina se le ocurrió una idea, una espantosa idea que ella misma padeció en un tiempo, suspiró y dijo para si:

-hay Alberich, quien diría que agradecería esto, diablos, debo estar loca. Rió –bien loca para hacer esto ¡prisión amatista! Lanzó y dejó a Hilda atrapada en una piedra, sonrió –Alberich me matará. Se dijo –pero es esto, o la mato, y aunque desee hacerlo, en realidad no se lo merece, tendrá 12 horas de vida, supongo que para eso ya habremos terminado, de todas, la mandaré al santuario para que el psicópata ese la cuide y vigile, ya solo me faltaría que ese imbécil quisiera crearme la cabeza por matar a Hilda. Dijo mientras el cosmos blanco envolvía la piedra e Hilda de Polaris desaparecía, ella sonrió -1 y falta otra. Se dijo feliz y siguió su camino.

Mu y Alde estaban en franca desventaja, Byan les estaba resultando difícil de acabar –ya, entiérrate. Dijo Aldebarán - ¡tumba terrestre! 2 capas de tierra, taparon a Byan como si de una tumba se tratara –y al fin. Dijo Aldebarán sacudiendo sus manos –terminado. Pero Mu no dejó de mirar el sitio donde Byan estaba encerrado - ¡cuidado Aldebarán! Gritó pero era demasiado tarde, algo había atrapado a Aldebarán.

¡embarazo del caballo marino! Gritó Byan - ¡nooooo! Gritó Mu al contemplar la técnica - ¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacerle eso a Aldebarán? Preguntó –solo lo he sellado en ese saco. Dijo Byan –en unas horas, solo será la estatua de un hermoso caballo marino. –soltarás a Aldebarán. Dijo Mu quien estaba mas enfadado - ¡extinción de luz estelar! Una fuerte luz se hizo en el medio y golpeó a Byan quien gritó al ser fuertemente impactado al suelo –deja a Aldebarán. Dijo Mu –nunca. Dijo Byan mientras se levantaba –he derrotado a uno y falta el otro y así lo haré. - ¡extinción estelar! Lanzó Mu pero su poder quedó suspendido –que ¿Qué demonios? Preguntó anonadado, Byan rió.

-te presento el detenimiento de la marea, con esto, he frenado tu poder, supongo que desde hace tiempo que no lo pruebas ¿cierto? Rió con malicia metras Mu miraba su propio poder –tenlo de regreso. Y acto seguido, el poderoso Mu de Aries fue impactado por su propio poder dejándolo casi al borde de la muerte –y con esto, son 2 ratas de oro menos. Dijo Byan con triunfo y goce mientras la sangre de Mu besaba el suelo como ofrenda a Poseidón y Aldebarán seguía en el saco amniótico que lo dejaría como una estatua de un perfecto caballo marino.

Julián miró incrédulo a la mujer - ¿Cómo se atreve? Preguntó-como esa simple mujer de rango tan bajo se atreve a desafiarme ¿a desafiarme a mi? Que soy un dios. Seguía meditando sus palabras -Que idiota es, en fin, cuando llegue. Dijo mientras llamaba a su armadura y esta se le colocaba-arreglaremos cuentas, has sacado a una de mis amantes de su eterno hogar y eso, no me complace. Dijo el dios con actitud de niño ofendido, suspiró –pero hay que ver. Dijo con una sonrisa interesada –que nuestra pequeña cobra tiene carácter. La miró mas detenidamente –y ahora se ve…como decirlo…mas hermosa…mas grandiosa. Interrumpió esa gama de pensamientos al su mente mostrarle una escena donde el y su actual enemiga estaban sentados en un muelle con los pies en el agua y se abrazaban con ternura –despierta ya Julián. Se dijo a si mismo con enfado –tienes a Athena y ya no quieres nada mas, deja de pensar en otras dijo pero mientras regresaba a mirar, un rincón de su mente reproducía mas y mas el cuadro anteriormente imaginado.

Shaina, seguía corriendo por los pasillos del laberinto, cuando al pisar nieve, se detuvo, miró a su alrededor –vaya, que cosas, pensé que June me seguiría pero veo que no. Dijo mientras sonreía al ver a Fleur –esto no es para ti. Dijo la mujer con armadura distinta –oh, veo que esperas a Hagen. Dijo Shaina, Fleur asintió regresando a las sombras - ¿me buscabas cobra? Preguntó June –que sorpresa querida. Dijo Shaina –voy a destruirte. Dijo June –si yo lo permito. Dijo Shaina saltando.

¡atrapa cadena! Lanzó June – ¡garra del tigre vikingo! Lanzó Shaina, eso le dio a June –no me dejaré vencer ¡torbellino de Andrómeda! Un fuerte tornado rosa fue hacia ella –que delicada eres June. Dijo Shaina sosteniéndolo con las manos - ¡investidura de llamas! Lanzó tras haber impregnado el tornado de fuego y haberlo mandado de regreso a su ejecutora quien gritó por las heridas, June cayó de rodillas - ¡vamos! ¡levántate! gritó Shaina enfadada - ¡sacrificio de la!- ¡escudo amatista! Lanzó Shaina, June gritó al ser atrapada por su propia técnica y luchaba por soltarse –síguelo intentando. Dijo Shaina, pero la otra, no podía soltarse aparentemente hasta que con un esfuerzo casi titánico, lo logró, le lanzó a Shaina un puñetazo que la derribó mientras ella gruñía por el dolor.

-bien hecho June, pero no lo suficiente. Dijo Shaina levantándose y acestándole otro buen puñetazo y comenzaron así, la pelea de puños y patadas de diferentes estilos combinada con rayos –me cansé ya de esto. Dijo Shaina enfada –y por eso, ya terminaremos con esto. Le lanzó una cárcel amatista –perfecto, una y faltan aún. Pero otra sombra se dejó ver –no creo que pases. –vaya Titis, si tienes memoria de pez después de todo. dijo Shaina –no te dejaré pasar. Dijo la otra con una espada azul –oh, la espada de Poseidón, me alagas, vamos a probar su filo con la espada de Odín. Y ambas se enzarzaron así, en una lucha de espadas muy pero muy vigorizante.

Ikki miró a Shyriu y Seya –bien, nuestros compañeros han sido derrotados. Dijo sin mas preámbulo –no creo que tengamos diferente suerte. Dijo Seya –puede que no. Dijo Shyriu –pero debemos intentarlo. Dijo Ikki –andando caballeros. Dijo Seya por fin –hay mucho que cobrar. Hagen asintió mientras llegaba y todo el mundo sin mas se fue para el reino de Poseidón.

Camus y Afrodita seguían peleando en contra de Sorrento, el cual, les había hecho bastante daño con diversas técnicas musicales mas dañado estaba Afrodita que el mismo Camus, ya que, al su gemelo Antoin haber sido seleccionado por las marinas para representar a Sirena, tuvo la oportunidad de entrenarse y conocer el uso y forma de desviar o derrotar muchas de las técnicas que esta ejecutaba - ¡prisión de coral! Lanzó Sorrento hacia Afrodita, el cual, quedó atrapado en una perfecta esfera de coral –no, no puede ser, déjalo. Dijo Camus con su calma acostumbrada –discúlpeme señor Camus, no puedo. Dijo Sorrento con vergüenza –eres amigo de Shun, quieres cosas mejores que esto Sorrento ¿Por qué lo haces? El lo miró mientras aferraba su flauta –por la misma razón que usted protege a su señora Athena señor Camus ¡llamado de criaturas marinas! Una hermosísima tonada se comenzó a escuchar y una energía azul a dibujar a un delfín a la par, Camus preparó un rayo azul - ¡río de Acuario! Exclamó y lanzó hacia el delfín que se vio destupido y la melodía acallada, Sorrento miró a Camus con pena mientras este alzaba el brazo derecho para hacer el ataúd de hielo con su semblante inescrutable como cosa rara en el, Sorrento alzó sus manos a la altura de su pecho.

¡defensa glacial! Camus sonrió –olvidé que habían sirenas que habitaban en los glaciares pero eso igual no te salvará ¡ataúd de hielo! Lanzó pero su poder, fue detenido por esa barrera que lo convirtió en un cubo sin persona alguna en su interior –maldición. Dijo Camus - ¡ventisca de hielo! Eso lanzó a Sorrento hacia el dragón que protegía, Camus corrió hacia Afrodita –es inútil. Dijo el caballero de Piscis con una rosa morada en la mano –he tratado de que mi rosa del reflejo la destruya pero como no es una técnica de ataque, no hace nada, además, las otras rosas no me están sirviendo. Camus asintió - ¡estalagmita de Acuario! Unas estalactitas doradas salieron de sus manos y destrozaron el coral, Afrodita sonrió –gracias amigo. Dijo –ya me darás 7 botellas de bourbon por eso mon amie. Dijo Camus con simpleza, Sorrento miró angustiado esa escena - ¡rosa de fuego! Lanzó Afrodita su hermosa rosa naranja que quemó al muchacho - ¡polvo de diamante! Remató Camus el trabajo –estamos listos. Dijo Afrodita con alegría, Camus simplemente asintió cortésmente, pero al mirar sus pies, se quedó helado –oh, Afrodita, mira tus pies. Dijo al detallar sin poder creerlo en el pedazo de mar donde estaban parados, Sorrento sonrió.

-lamento muchísimo esto señor Camus ¡ahogamiento de la sirena! Y Afrodita junto a Camus fueron halados hacia el interior del mar de energía, donde 2 hermosas sirenas apretaron su cuellos, al intentar liberarse, estas los besaron, pero el beso invasivo de estas entidades femeninas potenciaba el ahogamiento y la danza que ellas ejecutaban con sus lenguas en las bocas de ellos, incrementaban el ahogamiento, hasta que, las burbujas se vieron y 2 inconscientes caballeros dorados salieron de ese mar, con hilos de sangre por sus bocas abiertas faltas de aliento –lo lamento. Dijo Sorrento con pena sincera pero es necesario. Se dio la vuelta –descansen en paz. Dijo mientras regresaba a mirar el dragón de cristal.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola ¡de ñapita! O sea ¡regalito! Otro capi ¡ya que pienso tomarme una pequeña licencia! Les dejo este regalo por ya ser 21 reviews gracias a mis reviewers frecuentes ¡son lo máximo!

Poderes que no conozcan o personajes, son míos, si los van a usar, avisen.

Fans de Ikki (les suplico no me maten) ya que he hecho un gran desastre para el fénix, si, fui muy cruel, si, va a doler y será cruel, jejejejejejejejejejejej

Pero…confío en que no habrá que darle tratamiento siquiátrico al pobre fénix ejem, digo, se recuperará. Jejejeje ¡disfrútenlo!

Denme fuerzas y déjenme saber su parecer ¡con un magnífico! ¡REVIEW!

Saint seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo lo uso porque adoro a sus personajes.

Ikki, Shyriu y Seya.

Kiki miró a Sigfried llegar, este no lo miró siquiera –señor Sigfried. Dijo –Kiki. Dijo el dios guerrero, Alberich lo sorprendió –así que te derrotaron. Dijo –vamos, búrlate. Dijo Sigfried –no es divertido hacerlo si no te molesto. Dijo Alberich, el pequeño lemuriano miró a los 2 hombres con confusión –ha pasado algo increíble. Dijo Alberich –si, el señor Odín le ha cedido temporalmente la posesión de su armadura a la amazona Shaina de Ofiuco. Alberich abrió los ojos.

-a ¿a Shaina? Preguntó anonadado, Sigfried asintió –yo la vi, ella fue la que nos ha mandado al santuario. Alberich sonrió –así que he allí el misterio. - ¿he? Preguntó Sigfried –las señoritas Hilda y June aparecieron aquí en las prisiones amatistas del señor Alberich. Dijo el pequeño lemuriano, Sigfried suspiró –le agradeceremos mas a la cobra de lo que pensamos. Dijo sin mas, Kiki asintió –señor Sigfried, ya que ustedes parecen ser los que van a coordinar la defensa del santuario, yo quiero pedir permiso para ir por mi maestro y el resto de los santos dorados. Sigfried lo miró.

- ¿han caído? El pequeño asintió –así es maestro. Dijo con dolor, el dios guerrero asintió –dile a Toll que te acompañe pequeño Kiki. –muchas gracias señor Sigfried. Dijo el niño mientras desaparecía, Sigfried suspiró.

-a trabajar. Le dijo a Alberich que asintió y lo siguió sin mas hacia la parte interna.

Ikki llegó junto a los demás al laberinto –esto no estaba aquí. Dijo Shyriu –claro que no. Dijo Seya –vamos, tenemos que hacer. Dijo Ikki comenzando a caminar, pero poco a poco se fueron separando –vaya, he perdido a Shyriu y Seya. Dijo, miró hacia el frente y su rostro palideció al instante, con su armadura primera, se hallaba allí de pie –Es, Esmeralda. Dijo tragando saliva, ella sonrió.

-fénix, que bueno verte. Dijo con gracias - ¿Cómo puedes estar usando mi armadura? Preguntó –de la misma manera que la usas tu supongo, mi hombre, me ha dado el poder de tu constelación. Ikki se acercó furioso - ¡el no es tu hombre! ¡Solo fue un maldito que te violó! Esmeralda rió y dijo:

-que ¿Qué no es mi hombre fénix? El me descubrió a la pasión, sus besos me llevaron al delirio del placer, sus caricias fueron las que encendieron a la mujer que dormía en mi ¡algo que tu no hubieras logrado con tus besos castos! ¡Claro que es mi hombe maldito Ikki! ¡Te mataré por intentar desafiarlo! Ikki se enfadó - ¡ave fénix! Pero Esmeralda solo se movió un poco - ¡destello de garras! Gritó, el esquivó las garras doradas que ella había lanzado - ¡plumas explosivas! Lanzó el mientras saltaba, ella la tomó con los dedos y le regresó el ataque - ¡golpe fantasma del fénix! Lanzó Esmeralda mientras Ikki gritaba y caía de rodillas agarrándose la cabeza.

ILUSIÓN DE IKKI.

Estaban ambos sentados en un hermoso jardín riendo –Esmeralda, querida Esmeralda. Decía Ikki –Ikki, mi Ikki. Decía ella –te amo Esmeralda. Decía el mientras comenzaba a besarla, bajó por su vestido y quitó este de sus pechos, comenzó a besarlos y a succionarlos mientras Esmeralda gemía, cuando ella le clavó las uñas –oh, Esmeralda oh. Decía Ikki, su sonrisa se tornó maligna al tiempo que el seguía succionando sus senos y salía un líquido blanco que al principio pensó que era leche pero, el sabor era muy amargo y la espalda le dolía mucho, como si le clavaran algo –Ikki ¿me deseas? Preguntó Esmeralda con voz gutural, Ikki miró aterrorizado y dio un grito al ver su espalda abierta, se veían las marcas de 8 garras, que le habían dejado un surco tan grande que se notaban los músculos y los huesos, miró hacia arriba y vio una tumba - ¿no me deseas fénix? Preguntó Esmeralda, pero se podría, su piel se abría, sus labios se caían y solo quedaba una calavera con algo de músculo, todo su cuerpo se había podrido y emanaba un olor fétido asficciante - ¡Esmeeeraaaaldaaaaaaa noooooo! Gritó Ikki quien se horrorizó al tener en sus manos fragmentos de piel, ella se acercó y su lengua podrida invadió la boca de el –bésame Ikki, bésame en la muerte. Dijo con malignidad pura mientras la tumba se cerraba.

FIN DE ILUSIÓN DE IKKI.

Ikki dio un grito de espanto - ¿Qué te pasa fénix? Preguntó - ¿ya no tienes ganas de matarme? Interrogó, pero el no se movía - ¡como me has podido hacer esto! Gritó –así como tu se lo has hecho a millones, o a varios, es igual ¡te mataré! ¡Muere ave fénix! Gritó Esmeralda lanzando un rayo naranja que le dio a Ikki en el pecho - ¡vamos! ¡Intenta matarme! ¡Se el vengador de tu orgullo! Gritó la chica, pero el no se movía.

-no puedo. Dijo por fin - ¿Qué has dicho? Preguntó Esmeralda –no puedo matarte porque te amo ¡no te tocaría ni un cabello Esmeralda! Gritó Ikki mientras la miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos, ella rió –perfecto pues, yo si me divertiré contigo. Dijo riendo alegremente y continuando con la masacre del fénix malherido de muerte.

Shaina peleaba con Titis mientras sentían ambas la llegada de los nuevos peleadores, Titis rió:

-parece que han llegado las nuevas víctimas, anda a rescatarlas emisaria de Odín. Dijo y acto seguido desapareció - ¡espera maldita arpía! Gritó Shaina –maldita seas sirena. Dijo mientras corría en dirección a Ikki, llegó justo a tiempo para impedir la danza de las llamas, una técnica mortal que de quererlo Esmeralda podría freír a Ikki como un pollo a la broster pero con una certera estocada de la espada, Esmeralda perdió el poder para hacer la técnica.

-diablos. Dijo mientras miraba a la mujer que había llegado, Shaina levantó a Ikki –vamos Fénix, tienes que irte, debes hacerlo. –no, no puedo matarla. Dijo el, Shaina lo batuqueó –debes regresar al santuario Ikki. Dijo con aplomo, pero el no reaccionaba, solo lloraba y lloraba –está muerta, muerta, muerta. Dijo mientras miraba sin ver a Shaina –maldita sea ¡Ikki! ¡Reacciona con mil demonios! Gritó dándole una sonora bofetada, la cabeza de Ikki se bamboleó de un lado al otro y sus ojos azules recuperaron la expresión en la mirada.

-ya está viva Fénix, cuando logremos despertarla podrás luchar pero ahora quiero que te largues, o te vas por la buena, o te saco a patadas puras. El asintió mientras miraba a la chica que con pose altiva lo miraba con burla –esto no se quedará así Poseidón. Dijo –claro que no. Dijo Shaina mientras Ikki se iba del lugar, se encaró con la chica que desapareció –genial, debo ir por Fleur antes de ponerle a esta chica las cosas en su lugar. Dijo fastidiada regresando al laberinto a buscar a su siguiente oponente.

Kiki llegó junto a Toll a donde Sorrento seguía cuidando su dragón - ¡señor Camus! ¡Señor Afrodita! Dijo el púber llegando hacia ellos, Sorrento se dio la vuelta –he venido por los santos. Dijo el púber –no tienes orden de matarlos. Sorrento asintió en efecto, no la tengo. Dijo –pero las chicas si tienen órdenes de matar a sus adversarios. Toll asintió mientras tomaba a ambos hombres como si de sacos de papas se tratasen y a su vez, el pequeño Kiki tomaba su mano y desaparecían al santuario –perdona pequeño Kiki. Dijo Sorrento recordando pequeñas tardes con Shun y el púber en el santuario –lamento hacer esto, pero lo hago por mi dios, así como ustedes, lo hacen por la suya. Dijo mientras ya con mas calma, regresaba a mirar su dragón y el poder de su señor que crecía mas y mas.

Tras dejar a Camus y Afrodita en el santuario, Kiki apareció junto a Toll en el lugar donde Mu y Aldebarán yacían, Byan lo miró –pequeño, tu eres ¿tu eres el que una vez llevó la armadura de Libra a los santos de bronce? El púber asintió - ¿Qué quieres acá? -a mi maestro y al señor Aldebarán. Byan los miró –bueno, puedes llevártelos, no tengo órdenes mas que de limitar el acceso a los dragones. Toll asintió con inexpresividad y tomó a los otros como sacos de papas, Kiki asintió y desaparecieron sin mas –que desastre, lo lamento por ese niño pero esas son las consecuencias de aquellos que se quieren meter en los planes de mi señor. Dijo Byan con orgullo.

Shyriu corría cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas –Dragón Shyriu. El se dio la vuelta –Shunrey. Dijo –así es Dragón, yo soy la encargada de frenar tu camino y lo haré sin basilar. El asintió –no dejaé que lo hagas ¡la fuerza del dragón! Lanzó pero ella esquivó - ¡rugido del dragón! Lanzó mientras Shyriu esquivaba perfectamente –podrás tener mis técnicas Shunrey, pero acá hay 2 soluciones, o te libero, o te mato. –prefiero la muerte que alejarme de mi Poseidón. Dijo mientras comenzaban a darse puños y patadas al tiempo.

Julián miró a Esmeralda –lo has hecho muy bien con el fénix querida. –gracias señor. Dijo la chica cayendo de rodillas –ahora quiero, que te encargues de la cobra, quiero que la detengas o la mates. Ella se levantó –así lo haré señor. Dijo la muchacha mientras salía del trono –te estás convirtiendo en una piedra en mi bota Shaina, una piedra que no me gusta. Dijo Julián mientras sonreía con sadismo –pero confío en que mis chicas solucionen el problema. Dijo con alegría enfocando el siguiente encuentro.

Seya miró a su frente –Sa, Saory. Dijo, ella se dejó ver tras haber estado escondida en una esquina, el asintió para darse valor –eres tu. Ella asintió –así es Pegaso, te mataré de una vez por todas, pero antes, quiero compartirte una noticia especial. Seya la miró interrogante –seré madre de un vástago de mi Julián, mi amado Julián. Seya palideció, al escuchar y procesar aquella información –no, no, no, no. Decía - ¡no puedes estar embarazada de el! ¡De el no! ¡De el no! gritaba –así es Pegaso ¡tendré al vástago de Poseidón! ¡Meteoro pegaso! Lanzó la chica haciendo rodar al querido caballero por el suelo, el se levantó - ¡no me voy a dejar vencer! Gritó mientras le lanzaba un uñetazo y ella lo esquivaba y así, comenzaron la danza de puños y patadas.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola ¡a mis seguidoras del arén! Otro capi ¡disfrútenlo!

Espero les agrade esto, hay que poner a ciertos personajes en su lugar ¡jajajajajaj!

Todo poder que no conozcan es mío, si lo van a usar, avisen.

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con un espectacular REVIEW! ¡GRACIAS POR ESPERARME!

Saint seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo la uso para hacernos disfrutar momentos variados.

La derrota de Hagen y Pegaso.

Los caballeros seleccionados para el tercer dragón llegaron por fin, Máscara y Saga aterrizaron en el central parck –vaya. Dijo Saga –yo que planeaba venir a Nueva York por navidades, no así. Máscara asintió –así no vale la pena. Dijo mientras miraba –mira por allá Mr. High. Saga lo miró - ¡oye tu Sebastián! ¡Por que me llamas Mr. High! Máscara rió y respondió.

-porque el Dr. Jekins es cuando no cargas tu armadura, y el otro, es cuando te vuelves el mounstro de Géminis ¡muajajajajajajaj! Máscara recibió un coscorrón de Saga –muévete ya Sebastián, o te lanzaré a los amantes brazos del rey Tritón. Máscara gruñó y se dirigió hacia el dragón, allí, con lanza en mano, se hallaba Crisna de Crisaor –así que ustedes vienen a impedir la conquista de mi dios. Dijo el hombretón con calma –hemos venido a ponerlo en su sitio. Dijo Saga mientras miraba su alrededor –y lo primero que haremos, será ¡mandarte al infierno! ¡Hondas infernales! Lanzó Máscara, Crisna hizo rodar la lanza - ¡cierre de chacras! Lanzó a Máscara quien cayó herido - ¡que! Exclamó Saga.

-así como lo ves caballero, he anulado los chacras del santo de Cáncer y sin estos, no podrá acceder a sus poderes. Máscara se levantó –esa la vas a pagar ¡NBA! Saga lo miró –Máscara ¡que demonios tratas de probar con ese insulto tan mal dado! Rugió un poco avergonzado, en las luchas decir cosas como: maldito, insecto, basura, sabandija, alimaña u otras era de lo mas común pero…NBA ¿Qué diablos significaba NBA aparte de National Basketball Asociation? Máscara lo miró con rudeza.

- ¡es Negro Bembón Africano! ¡Míralo Saga! ¡Tiene tanto labio que se podría hacer un parque para pulgas allí! Saga miró a Máscara avergonzado –serás animal italiano descarado ¡no se insulta a tus oponentes con su aspecto físico! ¡Donde quedaron tus modales de guerrero! ¡Si Crisaor puede albergar una metrópolis de pulgas o bacterias en sus labios! Sabrás que ¡eso no es problema tuyo! ¡Además! ¡Como te vas a meter con el color de su piel! ¡No encuentras algo mejor que inventar mala copia de Geppetto! Máscara miró a Saga mientras Crisna reía.

-no te preocupes caballero, no me molestan ese tipo de insultos ya que al no tener nada bueno que decir, se fijan en cosas que para ellos son defectos pero que para mi, son virtudes, no nos ataña mas que la pelea y si, soy de color obscuro, pertenezco a Srilanca y poseo bueno… el leve rubor de la marina de Crisaor se vio –pero creo que soy el que te dará tu derrota mas humillante santo de Cáncer. Dijo - ¡ya! ¡Cállate! ¡Corte de la vida! Pero nada pasó - ¿he? Preguntó atónito.

-como dije. Dijo Crisna muy contento –he bloqueado tus chacras de poder, no podrás hacer nada. –ahora si, que te mato. Dijo Máscara pero Crisna de una fuerte patada lo alejó de la arena, Saga miró. –por fin podremos medirnos de igual a igual. Dijo –así es caballero, comencemos. Y ambos hombres, comenzaron a darse puños y patadas fuertes y certeros.

Shaina buscaba a Fleur, cuando encontró a Hagen en el proceso - ¡que haces tu aquí? Le preguntó –he venido a liberar a la señorita Fleur mujer. Dijo Hagen –no me llames mujer ahora dios guerrero, en estos momentos, soy tu superior. Dijo ella con altivez, el rió –serás mi superior mientras lleves esa armadura, pero sin ella, no eres mas que una vulgar santa de plata. Shaina se a cercó a el.

Con que vulgar ¿he? Veamos que puedes hacer ¡contra la vulgar mujer que viste la armadura de tu dios!¡congelación del universo! Lanzó ella.

¡escudo de Odín! Lanzó el, pero el escudo no sirvió y Hagen fue golpeado en la pared del laberinto, cuando iba a atacar con sus garras su armadura dejó su cuerpo y se colocó delante de Shaina protegiéndola, Hagen miró esto indignado al tiempo que una luz blanca salía de su armadura y una voz grave hacía retumbar las paredes del laberinto.

-Hagen de merac beta. El aludido cayó de rodillas –señor, señor Odín. Dijo tembloroso el joven –Hagen, le has faltado el respeto a mi vengadora, tu, creyéndote un ser superior a los demás has osado desafiar a la persona que he elegido para hacer justicia. Hagen discutió.

- ¡tiene 7 dioses guerreros señor! ¡por que darle esta oportunidad a esa mujer! –porque los ideales vengativos que tienen ustedes, no son los adecuados para salvar la tierra, la justicia se hace desde el amor y todo lo que se genere así sea la muerte, debe ser desde el amor y todos han perdido ese norte por culpa de Poseidón, por eso, ninguno ha sido digno de llevar mi armadura pero esta muchacha, esta humilde santa de plata, está haciendo esto por amor ¿sabías tu que ella renunció a su armadura por dolor? Pero que al saber que los seres que mas ama se encontraban en peligro, no dudó en investirse para salvarlos, olvidándose de su dolor. Hagen miró a Shaina con nuevos ojos –y por eso, yo la he escogido como mi vengadora y si no la respetas, no regresaré tu armadura, debes tratarla como si de mi se tratase. Dijo la voz extinguiéndose súbitamente –es el cosmos de Poseidón. Dijo Shaina, Hagen se levantó y su armadura se le recolocó –disculpa mi grosería portadora de la venganza de Odín, iré por mi oponente enseguida. Ella asintió y el sin mas, se perdió por otro lado del laberinto, Shaina bufó –a todos les hace falta algo de humildad. Dijo mientras seguía su camino.

Shaina llegó a donde Seya seguía peleando con Saory, se lanzaban puñetazos, patadas rayos azules pero el Pegaso estaba desconcentrado, todavía resonaban las palabras de su amada en su cabeza.

¡estela azul! Lanzó Saory una hermosa estela como si de una estrella se tratase que golpeó a Seya - ¡alas de Pegaso! Un rayo blanco en forma de alas impactó a la joven que cayó - ¡relincho estelar! El potente relincho seguido del rayo azul lanzó al caballero a la pared -no dejaré que Poseidón gane. Dijo Seya escupiendo sangre –ya lo hizo ¡muere Seya! ¡aplastada del Pegaso! Un enorme caballo hecho de energía se acercó a Seya y comenzó a pisotearlo al tiempo que Saory reía.

-y así, fallecerá el caballero de la esperanza, paz a sus restos. Shaina no perdió mas tiempo y se dirigió con espada en mano hacia Seya, cortó al Pegaso de energía –así que eres tu. Dijo Saory interesada –he venido a patear tu orgullo. Dijo Shaina, ella rió –déjame matar al caballero de Pegaso en paz. Shaina negó –sobre mi cadáver, ya lo has derrotado zorra. La muchacha dio un paso hacia adelante - ¡meteoro Pegaso! Lanzó Seya a Shaina –no dejaré que dañes a Saory. Dijo el, ella se dio la vuelta con furia.

¡serás animal tu! ¡mula descarriada! Gritó la mujer enfurecida dándole un puñetazo que lo mandó a la pared - ¡lárgate antes de que Saory no sea la que te mate sinó lo haga yo! ¡fuera de este lugar Seya! –no, no tienes derecho, es tu diosa. Shaina bufó.

Mientras esté controlada por Julián es mi enemiga, ahora, piérdete hacia el santuario. Seya la miraba –está embarazada. Dijo –si y el embarazo no lo va a perder porque el niño no está allí. Dijo Shaina con la simplicidad de querer explicarle a un niño pequeño que 2+2 son 4 –Poseidón lo debe tener resguardado en algún sitio, y te necesitan en el santuario ¡ahora lárgate! ¡antes de que te deje sin dientes! El la miró.

Yo la amo. Shaina suspiró y se chupó el diente –por favor, eso ya lo sabemos todos, lárgate. Dijo una vez mas preparando su ataque de Ofiuco –pero… recomenzó Seya - ¡a mi cobra! Lanzó ella su poderoso ataque –o te vas, o te saco en pedazos ¡vete Seya! Gritó enojadísima –esto lo arreglaremos en el santuario Shaina. Dijo el Pegaso molesto y con su orgullo herido, dio media vuelta para alejarse de ese lugar, cuando Shaina se dio vuelta para buscar a Saory, esta ya no estaba.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola chicas ¡otro capítulo de mi perverso fic! Disfrútenlo.

Les anuncio que somos ya 1.002 en este fic ¡ando muy feliz! ¡Gracias a todo mundo! ¡A mis fans y los anónimos!

No me maten por Hagen (no se si tenga fans) esta perversión solo llegó a mi y badaboom ¡la hice!

Denme mas ganas de apresurar mi marcha ¡con un gran REVIEW!

Saint Seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo le doy vida a un lado perverso de la historia.

La derrota del dragón y la humillación de Hagen.

Julián miró interesado, sonrió –así que, los has salvado a todos, excelente. Dijo –bueno, no queda mas que te venzan Fleur y Shunrey, a mi querida Saory la dejaré cuidando mi puerta. El rió con maldad –además parece que mis marinas han tenido gran éxito con los caballeros dorados, eso es perfecto, nos desaceremos de todos los justicieros de Athena y el mundo será nuestro. Titis apareció –sigue deteniendo a Shaina de Odín Titis, aún falta alguien por ser humillado. Ella asintió –lo haré como usted mande señor. Dijo la muchacha desapareciendo, Julián regresó a mirar su pelea –ya quiero que vengas Shaina, quiero demostrarte que ni tu fuerza, va a poder impedir mis planes. Dijo riendo con satisfacción y malicia.

Shunrey seguía peleando con Shiryu en los distintos estilos de artes marciales, cuando la chica, lanzó un rayo verde que paralizó al dragón - ¡esto no puedes hacerlo Shunrey! ¡No puedes paralizarme con el miedo de la víctima! Ella rió –pero si ya lo hice Shiryu querido. Dijo divertida, mas la diversión no le duró mucho cuando Shiryu se liberó.

-diablos. Murmuró la muchacha - ¡la fuerza del dragón! Lanzó Shiryu a Shunrey, el poder la hizo rodar en toda regla –no creas que con esto, me derrotarás Shiryu ¡no lo harás! Gritó ella encolerizada - ¡despertar de la llama! Su puño derecho adquirió forma de cabeza de dragón, y cuando lanzó este hacia adelante, una llama naranja fue impactada directamente a Shiryu quien rodó –me, me has quemado Shunrey. Ella sonrió con maldad –no es lo único que voy a hacer por ti Shiryu. Dijo alegremente.

- ¡nacimiento del dragón! Un rayo verde se concentró en sus manos extendidas y tras adquirí la forma del dragón fue lanzado hacia Shiryu quien gritó de dolor, ella reía.

-así se siente Dragón Shiryu, así se siente que te destruyan. El gritaba –prepárate a regresar al Hades ¡muere Shiryu! Gritó ella, cuando una espada la detuvo - ¡quien se atreve! Preguntó Shunrey con reto, la sombra se dejó ver.

-yo. Dijo la voz de Shaina, pero un Shiryu casi muerto, se levantó –espera Shaina. Dijo por fin, ella lo miró –yo me encargaré de Shunrey. Pero el comentario, fue cortado por el caudal de sangre que escupió el dragón –si, claro, como digas Dragón, quiero que te largues y muevas tus pies al santuario. El protestó.

-es mi pelea Shaina. –ya has sido derrotado Shiryu ¡tu muerte no despertará a Athena! Gritó ella, el la miró –mejor es que vayas al santuario, yo me encargaré de Poseidón. El detalló su decisión en sus ojos, asintió y arrastrando los pies salió de ese lugar –no me digas, que las enfrentaré por orden en el que derrotaron a los chicos. Dijo Shaina indignada ante la desaparición de Shunrey, Shaina asintió y siguió por el laberinto –tengo el presentimiento, de que deberé salvarle otra vez el trasero a merak beta. Dijo para si mientras seguía su camino.

Saga, seguía batallando con Crisna, había logrado esquivar su lanza poderosa - ¡vórtice dimensional! Lanzó dejando la lanza perdida –has hecho bien caballero ¡rosario de Crisna! Se empezaron a escuchar unos rezos que se acercaban conforme el rosario se arrastraba hacia Saga - ¡a otra dimensión! Lanzó Saga el ataque desviando el poder a un cauce dimensional.

¡cruce de las 2 caras! 2 caras como las de los lados de la armadura, se hicieron de energía y al cruzarse hirieron a Crisna quien gritó de dolor. –eso es todo para ti Crisaor. Dijo Saga –no, no lo creo, Saga de Géminis la verdad, has sido muy fuerte ¡pero no lo suficiente! ¡nacimiento del mar! Saga ahogó un grito al sentir su sangre salir de sus oídos, ojos y boca formando un pequeño mar –así es, Saga de Géminis, tu sangre será el mar y cuando las criaturas hechas con tu cosmos emerjan de el, tu habrás muerto. Dijo Crisna calmadamente –mal, mald, maldito. Dijo Saga quien no podía dejar de sentir como la sangre se le escapaba al igual que su vida –Athena. Murmuró antes de caer.

La marina del sexto dragón, miró a su alrededor y localizó la estrella que regía su signo y el de su hermano, miró lo que esta le mostraba –Saga está muriendo. Dijo detenidamente –está muriendo. Cerró los ojos y llamó a alguien en el santuario, Kiki terminaba de acomodar a su maestro en la enfermería, cuando sintió el cosmos de Kanon –señor Kanon. Dijo el púber –Kiki, debes ir junto a Toll por mi hermano y Máscara de la Muerte, ve, corre. El asintió –enseguida, gracias señor Kanon aunque no se si en esta guerra debo considerarlo amigo o enemigo. Dijo el púber –amigo tuyo, pero no de este mundo Kiki, ve. El asintió y salió corriendo a buscar a Toll.

Hagen llegó a un recodo –señorita Fleur. Dijo al verla –Hagen, has llegado a morir, que bueno. Dijo ella con sonrisa fría –no diga eso señorita, he venido a hacer lo que el tarado de Hyoga no pudo. Ella sonrió. –no pudo porque fue débil, no creo tampoco que puedas tu, probemos. Dijo sacando las garras de la armadura, el hizo lo propio y comenzaron a pelear con las garras y las artes marciales, pero ella, no se quedó mucho tiempo así.

¡congelamiento del universo! Lanzó, pero el lo detuvo –señorita Fleur, es inútil, a diferencia del imbécil de Hyoga yo si puedo detener todas sus técnicas. Ella rió. –no creo que todas querido Hagen ¡gran presión abrazadora! Esa si impactó al joven –no insista señorita Fleur. Dijo el haciendo un escudo para repeler las técnicas - ¡cascos de fuego y hielo! Eso fue lanzado hacia Hagen quien esquivó - ¡por favor señorita Fleur! ¡no me obligue! - ¡magma incandescente! Lanzó ella el naranja magma desde sus manos - ¡congelamiento glacial! Con eso el detuvo el magma y la hirió –señorita Fleur. Dijo –Hagen, con eso no lograrás detenerme ¡hilo de magma! - ¡ventisca helada! Lanzó Hagen la ventisca, ella viendo que el solo usaba técnicas que la hirieran levemente, hizo algo osado, se quitó su armadura y quedó delante de Hagen completamente desnuda. - ¡se! ¡señorita! exclamó abochornado - ¿Qué pasa Hagen? Dime ¿acaso nunca habías visto a una mujer desnuda? Preguntó, y la verdad, era que el la solía espiar en la ducha, pero como caballero, eso jamás lo diría, negó abochornado.

Hagen ¿no quieres probar los placeres que me ha enseñado mi señor? Tu me deseas tanto. Dijo ella llegando hasta el y estregándose en su armadura, la cual hizo que lo abandonara, Fleur rió - ¿ves? Si quieres hacerlo. Y el quería, como quería, ella comenzó a besarlo y a tocarlo y eso estalló el deseo que bullía en el, terminaron en el suelo de arena revolcándose, el como si viera un cuerpo desnudo por primera vez, y ella como una matrona experta en los gustos para el, cuando el hubo lambido, succionado y hecho todo lo que pudo, Fleur dijo:

Estoy lista para recibirte Hagen. Acompañó a esta afirmación con un meneo de caderas y el dios guerrero, no se hizo esperar –no, por dios. Dijo Shaina desde un rincón cercano –estoy condenada a ver pura pornografía el resto de mi vida, vomitaré. Dijo mientras miraba la penetración.

¡estás tan calieeenteee Fleeeuuuur! ¡ooooooh! decía el rudo Hagen –así es Hagen. Respondía la mujer entre jadeos, agarró fuerza y dijo al tiempo que su cuerpo se teñía de una luz naranja:

¡centro ardiente de magma! El poder que debió haber escapado de sus manos, lo hizo en realidad de su femineidad, quemando la virilidad del dios guerrero y dejándolo en la inconsciencia.

Hombre tenías que ser, para que te pasara eso, maldito hormonal. Dijo Shaina acercándose a Fleur que vistió la armadura del Cisne –te esperaba. Le dijo Fleur –no lo dudo. Dijo Shaina mientras usando el poder de la armadura de Odín transportaba a Hagen al santuario.

Te advierto que a mi no me doblegarás con tus artimañas seductoras. –lo se. Respondió Fleur –pelearemos ¡en guardia Shaina! Dijo y ambas mujeres se lanzaron una patada, comenzando así, una gran pelea.


	20. Chapter 20

Hola mis queridas seguidoras ¡he aquí el capi 20 de nuestro perverso fic! Espero lo disfruten.

Son un poco mas cortos ¡lo siento! ¡Pero ya vamos en las semi finales!

Disfruten el capítulo, actualizaré al siguiente en cuanto pueda.

Todo personaje que no conozcan es mío. Si lo van a usar, avisen.

¡Denme mas ánimo con un inestimable REVIEW!

Saint seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo le doy vida sus personajes.

Las 2 caras de Fleur.

Alberich estaba ayudando a Mistyc en la enfermería –así que Saga y el antipático han caído. Dijo sin mas, Mistyc asintió cuando una luz blanca envolvió todo el salón y un desnudo Hagen apareció en el salón con su armadura al lado, Alberich miró la situación.

-oh diablos. Dijo mientras corría hacia el y lo examinaba, Mistyc corrió muerto de la curiosidad –no tiene daño en sus partes blandas. Dijo Alberich, suspiró – no están rotas ni quemadas, solo golpeadas por un ataque cósmico. Mistyc examinó en profundidad –yo no diría, en todas sus partes blandas. Dijo con asombro, Alberich levantó las cejas intrigado por el comentario de su compañero, el cual le señaló el problema visiblemente perturbado.

-di, diablos, que Lucy nos deje en el infierno. Dijo Alberich con los ojos como platos, Mistyc rió.

-que insulto tan suave, yo hubiera dicho mil cosas peores, esto le debió doler mucho. Alberich asintió –a trabajar. Dijo sin mas reparos.

Milo y Doko llegaron a el Cairo –que calor tan sofocante. Dijo Milo –he sentido peores. Dijo Doko –no lo pongo en duda. Dijo Milo mirando la sempiterna arena que como oro granulado bañaba el desierto a lo lejos, miró el río del cual, al igual que la isla poseía su nombre, sonrió.

-tenía 6 meses sin venir. Doko lo miró interesado –vine con Camus para hacer el recorrido del antiguo Egipto. Explicó Milo de manera natural, el otro asintió.

-andando. Dijo mientras señalaba el dragón que con una luz azul brillaba a lo lejos, Milo miraba a todo y cuando sus ojos enfocaron el dragón apuró el paso –Isaac. Dijo mirándolo, el joven miró al caballero confundido.

-disculpe, pero yo no lo conozco. Milo sonrió –claro que si. Dijo con alegría, el joven peli verde negó –por supuesto que si, querido Isaac, una navidad en Rusia. Dijo Milo y los ojos del general de Kraken se perdieron en un recuerdo.

FLSH BACK.

Isaac miraba junto a Hioga el palacio del zar –es grandísimo. Dijo Isaac, Hioga asintió –así es. Dijo emocionado –pasaremos las navidades en el lujo en el que viviremos cuando seamos caballeros. Dijo Hioga –si, será divertido. Dijo Isaac –maestro. Llamó el pequeño niño al santo de Cristal que lo miró mientras al igual que sus discípulos recorría con los ojos el palacio del zar –si tenemos derecho a lujosas casas, autos y cosas así ¿Por qué en la aldea vivimos en cabañitas? El sonrió.

-tienen derecho a todas esas cosas porque los dioses están rodeados tanto de prosperidad material como de prosperidad espiritual, pero en las condiciones de las misiones, cuando hay que pasar inadvertido, se debe vivir en ocasiones como los habitantes de la clase media o la clase baja en su defecto y en los entrenamientos, en ocasiones se les hace experimentar eso, para que cuando ustedes deban hacer una misión, sepan comportarse en los círculos inferiores al que se mueven regularmente. Isaac asintió –maestro ¿Qué esperamos acá? Preguntó –al maestro Camus y a su hermano Antoin. Respondió, Hyoga miraba la calle - ¡haí están! Exclamó mientras miraba - ¿Quién es ese hombre? Preguntó Isaac al mirar al gemelo de Camus, Antoin, quien llevaba una flauta transversa en la mano derecha, otro joven estaba allí, de cabellos y ojos azules - ¿el quien es? Preguntó Hyoga –es el señor Milo de Escorpio. Dijo el maestro cristal, Antoin se acercó a Cristal corriendo y una vez saludado al hombre con 2 besos en las mejillas, alzó a los niños.

- ¡hola niños! ¡Yo soy su tío Antoin! ¡Es un placer! Los niños rieron al verse alzados y queridos de tal manera –tu debes ser el pequeño e intrépido Hyoga, Cristal habla mucho de ti. El niño rubio asintió –así es, yo soy el gran Hyoga. Cristal le puso mala cara –y tu, debes ser el valeroso Isaac. El niño peli verde rió.

- ¡ese soy yo! Dijo alegre, Antoin los dejó en el suelo –les he traído algo. Dijo mientras sacaba 4 chocolates, Hyoga e Isaac pusieron cara de espanto - ¿2 chocolates para cada uno? ¡Eso es de mal augurio! Gritaron a coro –lo se, para ustedes lo es, pero no son 2 para cada uno, 1 para ti Hyoga. Dijo Antoin dándoselo –gracias. Dijo el niño rubio feliz –1 para ti Isaac. El peli verde brincó de emoción y tomó su chocolate.

-agradece Isaac. Reprendió Cristal –gracias señor Antoin. Dijo el niño feliz –mi siempre tan cálido. Dijo Camus mientras saludaba a Cristal, Milo sonrió.

-que bueno verte Nicolás. Saludó, los niños lo miraron - ¿Nicolás? Preguntaron confundidos –es una larga historia. Dijo el maestro Cristal –lo que pasa es que a Nico no le gusta su nombre niños. Dijo Milo guiñándoles el ojo - ¿Por qué? Preguntó Hyoga –porque le decían santa Claus. Dijo Camus con su usual calma –yo soy Milo niños, mucho gusto ¿vamos al palacio del zar y dejamos a los adultos aburridos hablando? Ambos niños brincotearon y tomándole las manos a Milo se fueron corriendo con el niño mayor –baaaa ¡espera Milo!¡tu no eres el único niño crecido! Gritó Antoin y siguió a su amigo, que era a su vez el amigo de su hermano hacia el interior del palacio, mientras Camus y Cristal desembolsando unas sonrisas leves se dedicaban a charlar amenamente.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Isaac parpadeó y regresó a la realidad, Milo asintió al ver la sonrisa del joven que por fin lo había reconocido –Isaac, no tenemos que hacer esto. Dijo Milo –lo siento señor Milo, es lo que mi dios quiere y lo que le daré, este mundo está muy corrupto Milo asintió.

-puede estarlo, pero si vas a hacer una utopía deberías llevar contigo a todos los nobles de corazón, no importa si son maleables o no, y antes de tomar esa decisión, debería esperar a ver si el mal no puede ser herradicado. Isaac negó –han tenido suficiente tiempo. Dijo –basta de palabrerías. Dijo Doko –ya que no quieres entenderlo joven Isaac debemos frenarte ahora. El asintió.

-inténtelo anciano caballero de Libra. Dijo y sin mas, los 3 se dedicaron a la batalla.

Fleur y Shaina, seguían peleando puño a puño y patada a patada - ¡centro ardiente! Lanzó Fleur - ¡frío glacial! Lanzó Shaina al tiempo, la mujer era muy fuerte - ¡aros de magma! Eso lastimó a Fleur pero ella se levantó a pesar del dolor - ¡helada de cuchillas! Una poderosa helada con cuchillas de energía fue hacia Shaina - ¡escudo de Odín! Invocó ella para protegerse, Fleur rió.

-no me derrotarás Shaina de Odín, soy demasiado para ti. Dijo –ya verás querida barbie. Replicó Shaina - ¡danza de burbujas de magma! Unas burbujas hechas de un cosmo naranja que emanaba desde las manos de Shaina en forma de burbujas de incandescente magma, dañó e hizo a ñicos la armadura de Fleur –por fin. Estás lista. Dijo Shaina pero al invocar el escudo amatista, una poderosa lluvia de hielo la hizo pegarse contra la pared del laberinto y miró asombrada el mismo cosmos blanco que Hyoga portaba –así que ahora es la armadura del cisne, genial, andando pues señorita Cycnus. Dijo Shaina mientras se levantaba pero algo la sorprendió.

- ¡tumba de hielo! Y la portadora de la armadura de Odín quedó encerrada en una tumba hielo –ahora si querida Shaina, nadie podrá rescatarte, morirás. Dijo Fleur con malicia.

Julián rió complacido –así se hace querida Fleur, nada mejor para la cobra que una tumba de hielo en toda regla. Sonrió con triunfo –así anularemos por fin a la entrometida cobra, y todo será nuestro. Rió y se deleitó en sentir como el cosmos de la cobra bajaba poco a poco. Kiki estaba por recoger junto a Toll al siguiente grupo de santos que fueran derrotados, esperando el con todo su corazón que no fuera así, cuando sintió el cosmos de Shaina que se empequeñecía de una manera alarmante –el cosmos de la señorita Shaina se extingue. Dijo el lemuriano y corrió hacia las camas - ¡maestro Camus!¡maestro Camus! El aludido abrió los ojos con dolor –Kiki… dijo con voz ronca y jadeante –maestro Camus debe mandarle a Shaina de Ofiuco un rayo para romper la tumba de hielo ¡solo usted puede hacerlo! El negó –Kiki…no puedo…mi poder…en este momento…no llega…a Oceany…pero…hay algo…que puedes hacer…ve por el maestro…por el maestro Doko. El niño asintió –la armadura de Libra, como cuando Shyryu rompió el ataúd de hielo en Libra. Camus asintió –si…ve por…el maestro Doko…pídele una de…las armas…anda y rescata…a la última esperanza…de la tierra…te lo ordeno. Dijo Camus con voz cansada y cerró los ojos hacia la inconsciencia, Kiki asintió y desapareció.


	21. Chapter 21

Lo pidieron…lo quisieron…lo extra deseaban ¡y! ¡Acá está! ¡Otro capi! ¡Disfruten!

Espero les guste, dividí la pelea de Milo y Dohko para poder darle un poco mas de protagonismo a uno y otro.

Si, unos poderes de Milo deben ver con el desierto y mas es por el animal cósmico que por otra cosa ¡poderes que no conozcan! ¡Y vayan a usar! ¡Avisen!

¡Déjenme saber s u parecer! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Saint seya, el propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo trato de darles unas historias frescas.

El rescatador de Shaina y la caída de Fleur.

Milo seguía peleando junto a Dohko contra Isaac - ¡barco de bandidos! Invocó Isaac, se hizo un barco de una energía dorado ocre –ni lo sueñes. Dijo Dohko - ¡yin yan! El símbolo de opuestos apareció en la mano del libran y con un rayo blanco y negro acabaron con el barco, Isaac dio un paso hacia atrás.

-no sigas. Dijo Milo sacando su aguja escarlata, impactó 3 en el muchacho –no queremos hacerlo Isaac pero si nos obligas, lo haremos ¡camsim del desierto! Un poderoso camsin se formó de las manos de Milo y cuando este lo soltó, impactó y arrastró a Isaac lejos del dragón –eso es perfecto. Dijo Dohko mientras sacaba una bola de espinas, cuando se preparó a romper el dragón al tiempo que un sangrante Isaac regresaba al punto que debía proteger, un grito lo desconcenró.

- ¡maaaaaeeestroooo! ¡Maaaaaeeeestrooooo Doooohkoooo! El aludido se dio la vuelta para mirar al joven Kiki con cara de desesperación - ¿Qué pasa Kiki? Preguntó –Shaina ¡Shaina necesita que la saque del ataúd de hilo que la señorita Fleur ha hecho! Milo miró al púber.

- ¿Qué Fleur ha hecho que? Preguntó atónito - ¡cuidado Milo! Gritó Dohko - ¡tentáculos asfixiantes! Un kraken de energía se hizo al instante y atrapó a Milo comenzando a triturarlo como si fuera una boa constrictor - ¡maestro! ¡Debemos ir a toda prisa! Dijo el lemuriano, Dohko asintió pero cuando iba a ayudar a Milo, un rayo verde se vio.

- ¡río de veneno! Lanzó mientras se auto liberaba del influjo de la asfixia –dejo todo esto en tus manos joven escorpión, regresaré a ayudarte tan pronto pueda. Dijo Dohko –no se preocupe maestro, yo detendré al crío este. Aseguró el escorpión muy pagado de si mismo - ¡fiesta de las arenas! 2 inmensas dunas de color oro, comenzaron a moverse como si fueran crema enterrando a Isaac en una gran cantidad de arena dorada, Dohko miró a Kiki quien le tomó la mano y desaparecieron a Oceany con urgencia.

Kiki y Dohko llegaron al laberinto –es por aquí ¡es por aquí maestro! Dijo el púber cuando se sintió aplastado por una vota con tacones –vaya, tapón de piscina, nos volvemos a ver. Dijo la voz burlesca de Titis la sirena –no soy ningún tapón de piscina, ya he crecido bruja oxigenada. Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

¿oxigenada yo? Las pagarás mequetrefe. Dijo mientras lo aplastaba mas y mas - ¡dama de la justicia! Lanzó Dohko de Libra, una dama ciega, con vestiduras y una venda dorada, de cabellos dorados y piel blanca se vio - ¡ataca a tu enemigo! Ordenó el librano, de la balanza que la mujer sostenía en la mano, comenzaron a salir rayos disparados a Titis –ve por Shaina Kiki, anda y libérala. El lemuriano asintió, tomó la bola de espinas que Dohko le ofrecía y corrió hacia donde se sentía el casi extinto cosmos de la amazona de Ofiuco.

Al llegar, miró a Fleur –señorita Fleur. Dijo el mientras ella le sonreía - ¿quieres jugar conmigo pequeño Kiki? Preguntó, el negó y rápidamente invocó - ¡muro de cristal! Ella comenzó a lanzarse hacia el pero con el efecto de rebote, se hacía mas daño, Kiki empuñó la bola de espinas y la hizo girar - ¡vas a despertar!¡Shaina! dijo y la lanzó, el hielo se resquebrajó levemente –oh…no. Dijo Kiki al mirar que solo había hecho una pequeña fisura, pero esta diminuta fisura, se expandió y expandió hasta romperse en mil pedazos, una Shaina pálida cayó inerte al suelo, Kiki dejó la bola de espinas a su lado al acercarse a ella –está tan helada. Murmuró - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ella? Se preguntó, sus ojos se abrieron con la chispa de una idea –red de cristal. Invocó suavemente, cuando estuvo cubierta por la dorada red, Kiki sonrió.

- ¡reflejo escarlata! La red dorada, se volvió roja –con esto te calentarás. Dijo el pequeño lemuriano, cuando su chillido dio fondo a una cuestión terrible.

- ¡estalacmitas de hielo! Lanzaba Fleur sin cesar al muro de cristal, el cual, poco a poco fue resquebrajándose y cuando estuvo roto, Kiki fue acuchillado (al literal) por las estalacmitas de hielo, Shaina abrió los ojos con debilidad.

- ¿Kiki? Preguntó - ¡Kiki! Gritó al ver al púber sangrante –ahora si, la vas a pagar, maldita perra. Dijo la mensajera de Odín claramente enfadada –ahora si, te voy a patear el culo ¡garra del tigre vikingo! Lanzó, Fleur gritó al sentirse dañada, Shaina se acercó y colocó su pie en la cabeza de la joven.

-voy a dejarte claramente inmóvil vil serpiente. Dijo mientras apretaba mas y mas, Fleur gemía –ahora si, esto es por Kiki. Dijo Shaina mientras la pateaba –y esto es por mi ¡bruja! Declaró mientras lanzaba un rayo blanco.

- ¡escudo amatista! Lanzó, Fleur quedó atrapada por el rojizo escudo y Shaina la hizo desaparecer, se acercó al niño y encendió su cosmos –lo siento Kiki. Dijo –Sha, Shaina, que cosmos tan cálido. Dijo el púber abriendo los ojos –regresa a cuidar al maestro Dohko y al testarudo de Milo, te deben necesitar. El joven asintió - ¿tu que harás? Preguntó –iré por Shunrey y Athena. El repitió el gesto.

-ten cuidado. Dijo y antes que la timidez le ganara, le dio un cálido pero breve abrazo a la amazona quien sonrió complacida –anda ya. Dijo con dulzura inusitada –si ¡espero verte en el santuario! Gritó el, ella sonrió y asintió en silencio mientras se alejaba.

Dohko seguía peleando con Titis, ella había sacado la espada de Poseidón y el, combatía con una propia –mas vale que te rindas niña, no podrás hacer nada contra mi. Ella era una férrea competencia pero la experiencia de el, le daba mas ventaja, puesto, que en un tiempo muy lejano, con sus pasados compañeros de orden, debieron detener a Poseidón y el fue el encargado de detener a la anterior marina de sirena, ella rió.

-no te temo nada abuelo. Dijo, cuando el de una patada, clavó la espada de Poseidón en una pared –eso es todo. Dijo con simpleza, Kiki llegó –debemos irnos maestro Dohko. Dijo el púber, el asintió y sin mas, desaparecieron.

Milo e Isaac seguían peleando, ya habían comenzado con la fase de artes marciales y rayos y a decir verdad, ambos eran muy letales, Isaac llevaba sobre si ya 10 agujas del escorpión y Milo por su parte, había cosechado una considerable cantidad de heridas que no lo dejaban en menos condiciones, ellos seguían y seguían peleando, cuando Isaac lo lanzó lejos.

-ya he tenido suficiente de ti escorpión ¡se acabó! ¡Entrega del corazón! Milo gimió al sentir como de su pecho, comenzaba un gran dolor y su corazón, sangrante salía de el a la boca del kraken.

-no…no lo daré…no lo entregaré. Decía el sosteniéndolo –es inútil, Milo de Escorpión, ya que tu corazón será dado al kraken quien lo degustará de primera mano, da gracias a que es esta y no el gran barco, porque creéme que la pasarías mucho peor. Milo gimió pero igual siguió aferrando su corazón, al llegar Dohko junto a Kiki miró, el desarrollo de dicha actividad y no dudó en lanzarse hacia Isaac quien, comenzó a pelear en contra del librano.

- ¡llévate a Milo Kiki! ¡De prisa! Ordenó el maestro –si, si. Dijo el púber y desapareció con un cuasi muerto Milo de Escorpión mientras Dohko se dedicaba a la pelea con Isaac.


	22. Chapter 22

Hola chicas se que me he tardado, siento la demora pero sufrí una raya de córnea que me dejó k.o. dolió a horrores, pero ya ando bien, así que acá hay ¡otro capi!

Dividí esto en 2 partes porque necesito aún planear a los generales que me faltan que no son muchos, con sus respectivos santos y como a Shaina le faltan solo 3 oponentes pues decidí alargarlo un poquito mas ¡espero lo disfruten! Además así nos queda un poco mas de nuestro perverso Julián.

A los católicos que lean esto y se ofendan por el apodo "maría" para Shaka simplemente lo puse por alegoría a la virgen de su constelación, a los que les moleste, mis mas sinceras disculpas pero cada quien, elige lo que quiere usar y esto simplemente es ficción, recuerden que para pedir respeto religioso, se debe dar primero, y como refiero esto es pura ficción.

Todo poder o personaje que no conozcan es mío, si lo van a usar, avisen.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un increíble REVIEW!

Saint seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo les doy historias que hagan saltar nuestros corazones.

La derrota de Shunrey parte 1.

Julián bufó –así que ese pequeño lemuriano anda interfiriendo nuevamente. Miró su ánfora donde ahora, se veía a Shaina corriendo en busca de Shunrey –han sido peleas fascinantes, lástima que no podré probar yo mismo la fuerza de tu venganza. Julián rió suavemente –pero las amantes que me quedan, acabarán contigo, después de todo, eres muy peligrosa para mi misión. Una risa femenina se oyó.

-hay Julián ¿de verdad alzarás tu mano contra tu amada? Julián se dio la vuelta –ha, eres tu Afrodita, si, pienso alzar mis manos contra esa santa. La rubia se sentó en el trono de Poseidón –de verdad eres impertinente. Observó mientras miraba su perfecta manicura de rojo vino - ¿tu que sabes? Preguntó Julián con ira –aparentemente mas que tu, deja de hacerle daño a la mujer que amas, te vas a arrepentir y cuando debas conquistar su corazón, se te hará muy difícil. Julián se rió –nunca iré por el corazón de Shaina, ya tengo a mi Athena. Afrodita se levantó, tomó el ánfora de la mesa con pie de columna y se la lanzó en la cabeza.

- ¡está helada mujer! Protestó Julián –a ver si tu agua helada te refresca las ideas carburador recalentado. Dijo la diosa mientras desaparecía, el agua se reunió en el piso y regresó al ánfora –ella se equivoca desde luego. Dijo Julián mientras se investía con su armadura y regresaba a sentarse en el trono.

Kiki llegó al santuario con Milo, Misti se acercó a el –está muy mal. Dijo Misti –si, le estaba sacando el corazón cuando llegué. Informó Kiki, Misti lo miró confundido.

¿te refieres al encierro del cofre? Preguntó –no, algo así, pero no fue esa. Dijo Kiki –Kraken tiene poderes aterradores. Dijo Misti –así es. Dijo Kiki mientras miraba a Milo –yo lo atenderé, tu ve por el maestro. Kiki asintió.

-iré por Toll y partiré enseguida. Dijo Kiki mientras salía corriendo de la enfermería, Misti cargó a Milo –ánimo amigo, aún tenemos el concurso de mejor Casanova del santuario donde yo te ganaré, ya llevo 44 chicas mas que tu. Milo abrió los ojos con pesadez.

Creído…yo llevo 44 igual. Misti lo miró - ¿Cuándo te equiparaste? Preguntó –estas navidades en París o crees que las visitas al molin rouge eran solo por su historia. Misti rió –que cosas las tuyas Milito, no te preocupes, seguiremos la apuesta. Milo rió con dificultad y después de eso, volvió a perder el conocimiento.

Dohko seguía peleando con Isaac y eran duros los golpes que se daban –hemos terminado anciano ¡corazón en el cofre del barco hundido! Lanzó Isaac - ¡laberinto de luces y sombras! Lanzó Dohko mientras miraba al joven –la técnica se ha perdido en el laberinto. Dijo Isaac –así como te has perdido tu. Dijo Dohko mientras sonreía.

¡dragones del yyn yan! El dragón blanco y el negro aparecieron y en el medio del laberinto se dirigieron a Isaac quien no pudo esquivarlos, rodó por el suelo.

-me he cansado ya de los juegos maestro Dohko ¡señalamiento del ladrón! Unas cuerdas hechas de energía lo atraparon y comenzaron a retorcerlo como si de un trapo se tratase, Dohko comenzó a gritar.

Lo lamento mucho. Dijo Isaac –pero nuestro señor debe ganar para poder hacer este mundo mejor, no es nada personal en contra suya. Kiki llegó - ¡ya has hecho suficiente Kraken! Exclamó –oh, eres tu enano. Dijo el aludido –como has crecido. Kiki asintió –tu dios no te ha dado orden de matarlo ¡ya detente! Isaac asintió –no me dio orden de hacerlo, pero yo quiero dejar a todo mundo en su lugar. Toll atravesó su martillo.

No te permitiré que dañes al maestro Dohko. Eso tenía una muy buena razón, cuando todos regresaron a la vida, y se hicieron los tratados de paz correspondientes antes del desastre que Julián provocó, los integrantes de las diferentes órdenes habían estrechado lazos de amistad, y Toll junto a Dohko habían demostrado tener muy buena compenetración uno con el otro.

Já, como quieras, llévate lo que queda del viejo maestro. Dijo Isaac –si hay algo que salvar, inténtalo. Kiki lo miró con rencor y junto a Toll, se llevaron al maestro Dohko al santuario.

Aioria y Shaka llegaron a Valencia-Venezuela –sabes, yo pensaba que vendría a conocer las playas de aquí, no por detenerle los pies a Julián. Dijo Aioria –a veces, nuestros planes no salen como los hemos concebido sinó, como es mejor para el universo y para nuestro aprendizaje. Aioria bufó ante el comentario de Shaka –gracias Shaka, yo pensaba invitarte a pasar vacaciones conmigo y ver si te conseguimos una chica. Shaka bufó.

-mi alma gemela no está donde tu quieras que esté Aioria, sinó donde dictan las estrellas y aún no ha llegado el tiempo de que la encuentre. Aioria rió - ¿Cuándo será eso entonces? Preguntó con interés mientras colocaba sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza a la par que continuaban la marcha hacia donde Kassa de Leunades esperaba –falta poco tiempo para que las encontremos todos. Señaló Shaka –dirás todos los solteros ¿cierto? Preguntó Aioria –si Simba, tu ya tienes la tuya. Dijo Shaka con cuidado, Aioria bufó –ya cállate María. Dijo mientras llegaban hacia el dragón –así que es…el general de Leunades. Dijo Aioria –me parece, que es algo feo. Dijo mientras lo miraba, Shaka bufó.

- ¿te pondrás en serio a analizar ese detalle tan superficial? Preguntó Shaka, Aioria se puso rosado –bueno…solo era un comentario. Dijo, Kassa rió.

-así que estos son los famosos santos de Athena, Aioria de Leo y Shaka de Virgo, un placer. Aioria sonrió –vaya las marinas no están tan mal, si nos conoce después de todo aunque lo tilden de asocial. Shaka hizo un gesto reprobatorio –déjame a mi realizar esta batalla. –tonterías Shaka. Dijo Aioria –yo también quiero luchar. Shaka asintió en silencio y se colocaron en posición de ataque mientras Kassa continuaba de brazos cruzados.

Shaina corrió hasta llegar a otro lado del laberinto donde se detuvo –así que aquí estás Shunrey. La aludida salió de las sombras –así es Shaina de Odín, aquí estoy. Dijo con petulancia –se nota que eres tan petulante como tu dios. Shunrey rió –así como tu pretendes ser fuerte por la tuya que se ha revolcado con mi señor Shaina la miró –serás desgraciada, desgraciada. Señaló y sin mas, se lanzó por el cuello de Shunrey, quien le dio una patada ejemplar a la mensajera de Odín que la hizo rodar hacia una pared –no eres tan fuerte como quieres creer Shaina ¡solo eres otra zorra mas que quiere que la llene la semilla de Poseidón! Pero tu no lo conseguiste ¡porque nunca has sido nada! Nunca has significado nada para nadie de los que a el le importa. Shaina gritó.

¡voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras! ¡golfa del demonio! ¡garra asesina! Con la técnica de Penril la hizo impactar en la pared y luego, corrió hacia ella para darle un par de puñetazos y unas cuantas patadas - ¡la fuerza del dragón! Lanzó Shunrey pero Shaina la atrapó con las manos –deberás lanzar algo mejor para que puedas derrotarme, esto no es nada para mi. Le regresó el poder que le hizo un gran daño a Shunrey, la cual, se levantó con dificultad leve.

¿quieres jugar? ¡juguemos pues! ¡dragón naciente! Lanzó Shunrey, Shaina fue lanzada a la pared y al igual que la guerrera del dragón se levantó con dificultad leve - ¡unidad de la naturaleza! Shunrey gritó al sentir como los corales la atrapaban y comenzaban a semi desgarrarla - ¿Quién grita ahora niñata? No provoques al que está quieto. Dijo alzando la mano derecha y llamando a un martillo hecho de plata líquida semejando al de Toll - ¡martillo volcán! Lanzó y le impactó una vez mas a Shunrey.

¡garras del dragón! Unas poderosas garras salieron de sus manos y se impactaron en el vientre de Shaina –morirás. Dijo Shunrey –no lo creo. Dijo Shaina con dolor mientras se quitaba las garras, la miró - ¡garra del tigre biquingo! Shunrey rodó por el daño –vamos a ver ¿Quién hace revolcar del dolor a quien? Preguntó Shaina mientras se lanzaba sobre Shunrey para darse puños y patadas junto a rayos verdes y blancos respectivamente.

-bien. Dijo Kassa de Leunades –comencemos. Shaka asintió y se sentó en su clásica posición de flor de loto, Aioria lo miró –no criticaré que te sientes, pero yo si le daré ¡plasma relámpago! Lanzó pero en el último instante, Kassa cambió –hermano, dime ¿vas a lastimarme? Preguntó con la apariencia de Aioros –tu no eres mi hermano idiota. Dijo Aioria - ¿quieres que te lo demuestre? Preguntó el falso Aioros empuñando una de sus flechas doradas –dijiste que nunca alzarías la mano contra mi. Aioria rió.

-inténtalo si quieres, pero yo no voy a caer con eso. Dijo y se lanzó por el cuello de Kassa haciéndolo regresar a su verdadera identidad –me estás molestando mucho ¡salamandra satánica! Lanzó a Aioria - ¡kan-on! Lanzó Shaka haciendo que el ataque de Kassa se regresara contra si mismo –quieres jugar santo de Virgo. Dijo el general de Leunades –solo voy a derrotarte. Dijo Shaka mientras miraba a su enemigo, cuando este cambió a la imagen de una chica de cabellos marrones con sus ojos verdes.

-Shaka ¿vas a matarme? Preguntó la aludida con su misma armadura –eres Natasha, mi parte femenina. Dijo el, ella asintió –si, soy yo dijo ella –te he añorado tanto querido Shaka. El sonrió y negó.

-tu no eres Natasha Kassa, no lograrás engañarme ¡revelación del mal! Un rayo dorado se lanzó hacia Kassa que perdió la identidad de quien otrora fuera el amor de Shaka –vas a morir, Shaka de Virgo. Dijo mientras lanzaba un rayo dorado ocre –no lo creo ¡capitulación de los demonios! Lanzó Shaka hiriendo a Kassa - ¡melena de oro! Lanzó Aioria –necesitarás mas que simples ilusiones mentales para derrotarnos. Dijo Aioria –eso lo se. Dijo Kassa con maquiabélica sonrisa.

- ¡hoguera de salamandras! Una hoguera se hizo en el medio de ellos y las salamandras de energía saltaban hacia Aioria y Shaka –tu truco no me asusta. Dijo Shaka mientras se miraba –me has hecho sangrar y eso quiere decir, que te ahogarás en el río de sangre. Dijo mientras este crecía –no solo te llevarás eso. Dijo Aioria enfurecido - ¡rugido sónico! Kassa gritó al sentirse atrapado en eso.

-es todo para ti Kassa ¡sei zan sara! Lanzó Shaka - ¡que! ¡Que pasa! Exclamó Kassa asustado –estos son los 6 mundos a los que te puedo enviar, ahora, di tu ¿Cuál quieres? En primer lugar: tienes el mundo de las bestias, en el cual el fuerte siempre devora débil, en segunda: tienes el mundo del hambre, en este todo mundo morirá por hambruna y el canibalismo estará a la órden del día, en tercera: tienes el mundo de la guerra, donde la lucha será interminable, en cuarta, tienes el mundo del hombre, risa, llanto, dolor, regocijo en quinta: está: el infierno, el lugar a donde los malvados caen y en sexta: está el cielo ¿Qué dices?¿a donde quieres caer? Kassa miró.

-no deseo caer a ninguno. Shaka rió –pues yo si quiero que caigas a uno ¡irás al mundo de la hambruna! Un portal dorado se abrió y Kassa de Leunades cayó por el gritando de miedo - ¿y eso es todo? preguntó Aioria –no, apenas es el primer round. Dijo Shaka mientras reunía una esfera de energía –te ayudaré. Dijo Aioria –está pendiente del regreso del general de Leunades. Dijo Shaka quien se dedicó una vez mas a meditar.

Poseidón miró a Kassa caer –y el cree que dejaré a mi general allí, que iluso es. Rió –el no sabe que Kassa como el mismo, tiene muchas artimañas y podrá salir de allí incluso sin mi ayuda, pero, quiero humillar a Shaka hasta límites insospechados y lo haré. El cosmos de Julián se encendió y cuando Kassa tocó el suelo del mundo de la hambruna, el cosmos de Poseidón lo regresó hasta donde los caballeros se encontraban –veamos como se defenderán, queridos caballeros dorados. Dijo Julián mientras regresaba a ver por un instante la pelea de Shaina.


	23. Chapter 23

Con cuidadito, andrómeda se asoma a la sala donde esperan sus lectoras serias, se aclara la garganta y lanza un tímido:

Hola…siento la demora, de verdad, no me gusta dejarlas esperando tanto, pero tengo otros proyectos que quiero llevar por lo menos hasta un respetable capítulo 13 jejejeje ¡lo siento!¡además mis estudios de francés me han tenido traduciendo recetas de cocina! Pero en fin, del mas allá para el mas acá ¡llega!¡otro capi!

Espero lo disfruten muchísimo, le dí un poquito mas de peso a Kiki y Toll (aparte de recoger a los santos caídos) hoy tendrán el rol de defensores ¡wiiii!.

Nos acercamos cada vez mas al final, solo faltan unos pocos y diremos bye bye, pero espero yo ¡que no se desanimen porque tengo mas proyectos ss tocando mi cabeza!

Ejem, pido disculpas por las faltas de orto y demás, es que…(Andrómeda cruza sus dedos y mira avergonzada) mi corrector ortográfico ha decidido hacer un paro, ni se porqué ¡disculpen!.

Poderes que no conozcan son míos, si los van a usar, avisen.

¡bienvenida mi nueva follower minako! Y gracias a mis reviewers de siempre: archangeloffire777 y lílux de géminis ¡son las mejores! Y por ustedes 2 ¡es que pasarme de una semana de ausencia me parece un insulto!

Y gracias a los que leen en silencio ¡ya somos 1.657 almas en esto!¡muchas gracias a todos!

¡dénme ánimo! ¡con un hermoso REVIEW!

Saint seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo le doy vida a Julián y sus marinas.

La derrota de Shunrey parte 2.

Shaka sonrió –está listo. Dijo mientras en su mano derecha conservaba una gran esfera de energía dorada - ¡desaparece! Exclamó - ¡cuidado Shaka! Exclamó Aioria - ¡reflejo del mar espejo! Lanzó KASSA DE Leunades - ¿de donde vino ese infeliz?preguntó Aioria - ¡pensé que se quedaría vagando en uno de tus 6 mundos!Shaka se levantó sangrante.

-aparentemente. Dijo con dificultad –el cosmos de Poseidón lo ha regresado. Kassa sonrió –así es, a diferencia de ustedes, nosotros, si tenemos el cosmos protector de nuestro señor. Aioria apretó los puños –esa si la pagas ¡garras de fuego! - ¡llamarada de la salamandra! Lanzó Kassa, ambos ataques de fuego se retaron y se retaron pero, con la disminución del poder por parte de la toma de Poseidón de todas las armaduras, el poder de Kassa dejó a Aioria en el suelo.

- ¡relámpago de voltaje! Lanzó nuevamente pero esta vez, pasó algo diferente.

- ¡demonio de 4 caras! Y un demonio cuya piel era músculo y cuyas venas se perfilaban en su piel se colocó delante de Aioria y con una fuerza sobrehumana lo tomó del cuello.

- ¡no Aioria!¡ejército de espíritus! Lanzó Shaka, eso desmanteló al demonio –me has cansado Kassa de Leunades, prepárate a morir ¡tesoro del cielo! lanzó de inmediato, Kassa quedó paralizado –no, no puede ser. Dijo –así es, mi tesoro del cielo es una técnica perfecta, tanto su ofensiva como su defensiva, no tienes oportunidad ¡claudica ahora y no te mataré!¡de lo contrario!¡morirás en el peor de los tormentos! Exclamó Shaka mientras Kassa en vano, trataba de liberarse.

-primero: te quitaremos el sentido del gusto. Dijo Shaka mientras sonreía, Kassa sintió como su lengua se ponía pesada y su garganta se cerraba dificultándole la respiración, pero su mirada no claudicó, al contrario, se puso mas fiera, Shaka sonrió con amargura.

-veo que no deseas rendirte: tu sentido del olfato se irá. Kassa perdió todo rastro del olor y su respiración se hizo mucho mas trabajosa –ríndete y déjame acabar con este maldito dragón. Dijo Shaka pero Kassa movió de un lado al otro los ojos para negar esa orden –veo que sigues sin querer rendirte, perderás la cabeza y tu sentido del oído. El silencio, traspasó a Kassa de Leunades como el cuchillo a la mantequilla, no se oía mas nada que sus pensamientos, el cosmos de Shaka habló directamente a su faz.

-eres casi un cadáver en vida, mejor ríndete. Kassa negó con los ojos una vez mas –el sentido de la vista perderás. Dijo Shaka, en ese momento, Kassa rió.

-ha perdido la cordura. Dijo Aioria herido, Shaka asintió mientras miraba a su alrededor, el cielo azul, se transformaba en negro, los verdes pastos donde estaban se transformaban en pastos quemados y llenos de fuego.

-no le temo al fuego del infierno. Dijo Shaka –estoy protegido por la justicia. –se que si. Dijo Kassa desde detrás del dragón, Aioria y Shaka se miraron asombrados –como ¿Cómo lo has hecho? Preguntó Shaka –hay una técnica llamada substitución de la salamandra, me permite escapar mientras se crea un yo mío que es el que padecerá todo y morirá, es una cosa tan sutil, que solo necesito agua para hacerlo, así la cree yo, servirá y nadie mas que un general marino puede darse cuenta de eso, ahora, están en el infierno, para prescenciar su ¡devoración infernal!y miles de ordas, quizás millones se lanzaron hacia los santos de Virgo y Leo y desgarraron sus armaduras, masticaron sus piesles y comenzaron a devorarlos vivos.

-Que disfruten el dolor, santos de Athena, sus huesos se pudrirán en el infierno. Dijo Kassa de Leunades con risa macabra como fondo del dolor de aquellos hombres a los que la vida se les iba, con dolorosas y sangrientas mordidas.

Shaina y Shunrey seguían peleando cuerpo a cuerpo y con los rayos, cuando la primera, impactó a la segunda de una patada a la pared.

-ya me has cansado. Dijo Shaina - ¡la valerosa ventisca el dragón! Lanzó, pero Shunrey contratacó.

- ¡colmillos del dragón! Un rayo verde en forma de colmillos chocó con la venstica –esinútil. Dijo Shaina –no podrás superar a la ventisca del dragón. Shunrey gritó –yo creo que si. Dijo, pero se equivoxó, el poder la hizo dar en la pared y que comenzara a sangrar por la cabeza.

- ¡filo de escamas! Lanzó, eso cortó a Shaina –ya verás. Dijo esta, pero Shunrey sonrió - ¡dragón ascendiendo a las estrellas!dijo mientras tomaba a Shaina –estás loca, ¡yo no voy a ascender contigo a las estrellas decrépita chupamedias! De un certero cabezazo, se soltó - ¡garra del tigre vikingo! Lanzó - ¡aliento de fuego! Lanzó Shunrey, Shaina rodó para evitar el golpe.

-quieres aliento de fuego ¡ya te lo doy yo!¡aliento de fuego de la hidra! Una hidra con 7 cabezas hecha de energía blanca, se materializó y atacó a Shunrey con sus 7 cascadas de fuego.

-hasta la vista. Dijo Shaina - ¡escudo amatista. Lanzó, luego, la ,hizo desaparecer al santuario –mejor es que me vaya, tengo aún 2 mas que derrotar. Dijo la mujer saliendo de esa zona del laberinto.

Kiki miró a Toll –tenemos problema. Le dijo, el mayor asintió –lo siento pequeño Kiki, andando. El lemuriano repitió su gesto anterior y desaparecieron, cuando llegaron al sitio donde Aioria y Shaka estaban, ambos se quedaron anonadados, los santos, estaban casi muertos, comidos por cosas que parecían demonios.

¡muro de cristal! Lanzó Kiki –vaya, con que eres tu, mocoso. Dijo Kassa, Kiki asintió –no dejaré que mates a Aioria y a Shaka. Afirmó el adolecente mientras se colocaban en sus manos, unas dagas de cristal.

¡dagas de cristal! Lanzó - ¡honda marina! Lanzó el general de Leunades, pero el lemuriano con telequinesia desvió sus dagas de regreso al general - ¡colmena estelar! Lanzó - ¡que demonios! Exclamó Kassa al settirse atrapado –te he inmovilizado en la colmena estelar, no podrás escapar. –suéltame maldito mocoso. Gruñó Kassa –no lo haré. Dijo Kiki –me llevaré a los santos. Anunció y con ayuda de Toll, el cual miraba al general, tomó a Aioria.

¡Kiki al suelo! Ordenó Toll de pecta-gama al ver como el general rompía la técnica y unos tentáculos salían de detrás de el - ¡salamandras infernales! Lanzó, pero el dios guerrero con su martillo los cortó –ya veremos si eres tan fuerte. Dijo - ¡martillo volcán! Lanzó, Kassa fue golpeado por este –desaparece al santuario Kiki. Dijo Toll, el púber asintió y desapareció con Aioria - ¿me vas a detener tu? ¿ Copia de Hércules? no lo creo. Toll sonrió –yo creo que si ¡cúpula de trueno! Kassa gritó al mirarse atrapado en una esfera eléctrica –eso es todo lo que necesitaba para detenerte. Dijo Toll mientras desaparecía tras de Kiki al santuario


	24. Chapter 24

Hola mis apreciadísimas seguidoras ¿Cómo están? Espero que todo vaya bien, bueno, tenemos un nuevo capi y he aquí mi excusa…paro de dioses guerreros ¡si! Jajajajaja ok no, fuera de juego, mmm tuve un día sin luz cuando empecé el capi, otro día de remodelación en casa y ayer otro día sin luz (no voy a adentrarme en política nacional) pero entre eso y esto, se me dificultó escribir ¡lo siento! pero he aquí ¡un nuevo capi!

Poderes que no conozcan son míos, si los van a usar, avisen.

Gracias a todo mundo por leer en especial a mis 2 grandes lectoras archangeloffire777 y lílux de géminis ¡muchas gracias chicas! ¡Son las mejores!

¡A todo el mundo! ¡Déjenme un incalculable REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo les doy historias buenas.

La caída de Esmeralda 1.

Cuando Kiki y Toll llegaron a la enfermería, Misty corrió a recibirlos - ¿Cuál es el estado general del resto? Preguntó Kiki, Misty sonrió y dijo:

-Mu y Aldebarán ya están reaccionando, Saga y Máscara aún continúan sin despertar, esto, Dohko y Milo entran y salen de estados de conciencia al igual que Afrodita y Camus. Misty se acercó a Shaka y Aioria –y a estos parece, que los hubiera masticado un dinosaurio. Kiki asintió circunspecto.

-algo así, los lanzaron a un infierno lleno de demonios para variar. Dijo el púber, Misty asintió –ya veo. Dijo –mejor me pongo a lo mío, Kiki, debes estar pendiente de Aioros y Shura. El lemuriano asintió.

-no te preocupes Misty, los buscaré en cuanto sienta sus cosmos. El rubio asintió serio –ojalá ellos pudieran desconectar aunque sea 2 de los 7 dragones. El púber negó –no creo que sea posible. Dijo con un antinatural pesimismo en el –se supone que entre santos y generales, la guerra duraría 1.000 días pero con este desastre que hizo el señor Poseidón, bueno…están teniendo un poder un poco debajo del que deberían. Misty asintió –para que Shaka haya sido puesto de servicio relativamente rápido debe ser así ¿Cómo ocurrió? Preguntó con voz analítica, se notaba que su parte guerrera salía a relucir, Toll respondió:

-aparentemente utilizó una técnica de reemplazo de persona imperceptible solo para aquellos que no pertenecen al mar. Misty alzó las cejas y abrió mucho los ojos –diablos. Dijo, Kiki y Toll lo miraron –no cabe duda de que el general Kassa de Leunades es un maestro en sus batallas al igual que Shaka, aunque su arte es menos refinado…sigue siendo extraordinario. Tras añadir ese último comentario, Misty se alejó del sitio con los heridos en una camilla, Argol llegó de repente.

-señor Toll, el patriarca Shion requiere su presencia. Dijo, el hombretón asintió y se alejó.

-no te vayas sin mi Kiki. Dijo –jamás señor Toll. Dijo el joven lemuriano mientras iba a ver a su maestro.

Toll llegó al salón del patriarca, este vestía una armadura idéntica a la de Mu, lo miraba con solemnidad –Toll, los he mandado a llamar a ti y a tus compañeros porque me temo, que necesitaré un servicio de ustedes muy especial. Sigfried se adelantó - ¿en que podemos servirle señor? Preguntó –ustedes deberán hacer el escudo de dumbergar. Dijo Shion –no ¿nosotros? Preguntó Mime, el patriarca asintió –pero señor, ese escudo no se ha hecho desde la última batalla del dios Ares contra el señor Odín. Informó Alberich –eso lo se. Dijo Shion - ¿Cuál es la situación? Preguntó Bud –todo acá está controlado y los felicito, pero en los 7 puntos, no se ha podido ni desactivar uno solo de los dragones que almacenan la energía de Poseidón. Todos asintieron al tiempo –bien, perfecto. Dijo Shion con calma, todo mundo lo miró.

-claro que lo haremos. Dijo Penril –pero ¿y Hagen? Preguntó Toll, todos rieron –me temo que Hagen no podrá hacer mas nada que querer morir en las últimas horas. Dijo Penril con una risita - ¿Por qué dices eso? Preguntó Mime - ¿no te enteraste? Preguntó Cid junto a Alberich tratando de tragarse la risa, Mime negó desconcertado.

-serás inocente querido Mime. Dijo el Cid ya no pudiendo aguantar su ataque de risa, Alberich y Mime se unieron a el –me refiero a que nuestro querido y gallardo Hagen fue follado por una chica. Mime se escandalizó - ¡que vulgares son! Explotó –perdona florecita. Dijo Penril riendo –ajá, pero ¿Cuál fue el meollo del asunto? ¿Quien se folló a Hagen? Todo el mundo miró a Sigfried con cara de piedra, al ver que el aludido no iba a poner reparos, los demás dijeron entre risas:

-la dulce e inocente señorita Fleur. Mime alzó las cejas –si, no le veo el problema. Penril junto a Toll le dieron un zape –serás distraído. Dijo Penril –la señorita Fleur está controlada como su hermana. Mime asintió al comentario de su amigo –lo hizo cono estrategia de ataque. Dijo Toll –y le quemó el cetro de su hombría cuando el la penetraba. Dijo Penril –aguarda, no sabes si el la penetró a ella o fue al revés. Dijo Cid –es cierto. Apoyó Bud –sea como sea, la señorita Fleur le dejó un cetro a la plancha. Dijo Penril, todos se rieron - ¡haaaaa! ¡Ya se! ¡Ya se! ¿Cetro al carbón? Dijeron Cid y Bud –espantoso. Dijo Mime enrojecido, Toll se abrazó con Alberich mientras Sigfried bajaba la cabeza en señal de dolor por su amigo, Shion se aclaró y eso hizo callar las risas.

-sea como haya sido, ocurrió ese impase. Dijo –donde el chorizo se achicharró. Dijo Cid –la morcilla se quemó. Acompañó Bud –lo que sea. Dijo Shion con mas seriedad, todos lo miraron –deben ir a los puntos donde ya han ido Kiki y Toll y una vez caigan el resto, deben hacer la barrera de dumbergar ¿entendido? Preguntó el patriarca –si señor. Respondieron todos –Bud, tu irás en lugar de Hagen. Dijo Shion, el aludido asintió –perfecto, adelante dioses guerreros y que Odín los acompañe. Todos hicieron un gesto de cabeza y salieron del salón.

Aioros y Shura, llegaron a la India –yo quería ver el tac-ma-hal, no a uno de los generales de Julián. Dijo el arquero, Shura rió con su atronadora risa –tranquilo amigo, tendremos años para venir a ver el Tak-ma-hal, sobretodo si quieres bañarte en el río Ganjes. Aioros le dio un zape a Shura –eres un idiota. Le dijo mientras se adelantaba –no te molestes compadre. Dijo Shura en tono jocoso –como sea. Dijo Aioros, llegaron al frente de Byan y el dragón.

-hemos venido a dejarte sin dientes. Dijo Shura, Aioros suspiró –tan burdo Shura. Dijo, Eo sonrió –no creo que lo puedan hacer. Dijo con sorna, Shura se le colocó en frente.

-ya veremos ¡vía láctea! Lanzó, unos poderosos rayos dorados emulando a la galaxia que cobijaba a la tierra aparecieron en sus manos y fueron lanzados hacia Eo en forma de honda el cual, no los pudo repeler –así es que se hace. Dijo Shura riendo, Aioros le señaló –no me confiaría. Dijo - ¡aguijón de la abeja reina! Lanzó Eo, eso hizo a Shura rodar por los suelos, impactar contra el dragón y estrellarse con un sonoro ruido en frente de su amigo.

-me temo que ha sido muy confiado dijo Eo –si, yo igual. Dijo Aioros quien se preparó para el ataque - ¡trueno atómico! Lanzó hiriendo a Eo –esto apenas me ha rozado caballero de sagitario. Dijo el general –no esperaba menos. Dijo Aioros mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo, Eo se lo regresó y se dedicaron a pelear con puños y rayos mientras Shura despertaba de su aturdimiento –deja algo para mi Aioros. Dijo –oh Shura. Dijo Aioros alegremente mientras esquivaba –te has despertado. El capricorniano asintió –tu solo no te quedarás con toda la diversión. Dijo mientras se unía al sagitariano para atacar al general de Ezilla.

Shaina llegó al frente de otra esquina, cuando iba a seguir, una muralla de fuego la detuvo –que cosas dijo mientras la examinaba –es la pared del fénix. Esmeralda salió desde las sombras.

-vaya, se ve que algo de conocimiento tienes. Dijo la rubia –a diferencia de ti, se mas de tu amado y de tu actual amante de lo que te imaginas. Respondió la mensajera de Odín, Esmeralda sonrió –al parecer si ¡toma esto! ¡Ave fénix! Lanzó, Shaina dio una voltereta y la esquivó –tan básico ¡garra del tigre vikingo! Esmeralda esquivó el poder –debes hacerlo mejor. Dijo mientras reía –seguro que si. Dijo Shaina con alegría mientras lanzaba un rayo blanco que era contraatacado por Esmeralda con sus rayos naranjas.

- ¡congelamiento del universo! Lanzó Shaina - ¡cascada de fuego! Lanzó Esmeralda, los poderes rivalizaron pero el de la mensajera de Odín ganó dejando a la muchacha en una pared –estás perdida. Dijo Shaina –no podrás detenerme. Esmeralda se levantó –claro que si ¡golpe fantasma del fénix! Lanzó, Shaina gritó al ser impactada y cayó de rodillas.

ILUSIÓN DE SHAINA.

Shaina estaba con Julián en una playa, la luna era la única iluminación al igual que las estrellas, estaban acostados en una toalla azul y se miraban mientras sus manos comenzaban a tocarse como solo los enamorados pueden hacer –te amo, mi preciosa Shaina. Ella sonreía a las palabras de su dios, de su razón de respirar, se acercaba y lo besaba –y yo a ti, mi guapo Julián. El le regresaba el beso con ternura y pasión, sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo como un invidente las páginas de sus libros y encontraban sus puntos mas sensibles, ella gemía y lo acariciaba lujuriosa con los ojos cerrados, hasta que escuchó un ruido extraño, como una especie de rugido en una risa, abrió los ojos y ante ella, su Julián tenía el rostro verde y las orejas alargadas como si fuera un demonio marino.

¿te gusta putita asquerosa? Preguntó el demonio Julián y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, el mordió uno de sus senos extrayendo su corazón, ella gritó de dolor.

-así mueren las putitas en celo como tu. Dijo su demonio Julián mientras veía ella, como el masticaba su corazón y luego lo escupía, Shaina se sintió a morir y dio un grito de desolación.

FIN ILUSIÓN DE SHAINA.

ESMERALDA RIÓ AL VER COMO Shaina se revolcaba - ¿Qué te pasa cobra? ¿Demasiada acción? Shaina se levantó enfurecida –tu, maldita arpía. Dijo mientras le lanzaba a la muchacha un puñetazo hacia su mandíbula –verás de lo que soy capaz ¡presión abrazadora! Lanzó la cobra, eso le dio a Esmeralda con gusto – ¡cúpula de trueno! Lanzó Shaina enfurecida hiriendo mas y mas a la amante de Poseidón quien solo podía gritar y gritar de dolor, Shaina sacó una espada de llamas y comenzó a atacar a Esmeralda.

¡plumas carmesíes! Lanzó la muchacha, estas poderosas plumas de fuego impactaron en Shaina, pero a pesar de que le hicieron daño, no fueron suficientes para frenarla –te voy a demostrar como se barre el suelo con alguien. Dijo la cobra y junto a Esmeralda, se siguieron lanzando puños y patadas.

Shura y Aioros seguían peleando contra Eo, la pelea era muy intensa entre estos 3 poderosos guerreros - ¡mordida del lobo! Lanzó Eo a Aioros quien gritó al sentir esa técnica –es poderosa. Dijo mientras se levantaba con un poco de dificultad –pero no mas poderosa que la nuestra. Dijo Shura - ¡excálibur! con eso, cortó la armadura del general de Ezilla –nada mal para una cabra montesa. Shura apretó los puños –te arrepentirás de decirme cabra montesa ¡cachazo de capricornio! Las manos de Shura adquirieron la forma de unos cachos de cabra de color dorado y diagonalmente, fueron lanzados hacia el general, el cual, fue severamente golpeado por estos cachos –haí tienes. Dijo la cabra con jactancia, Aioros se levantó del suelo - ¿terminaste la siesta? Preguntó Shura burlón –cállate, que cuando te estamparon al sueño, yo no dije nada. Dijo el arquero mientras se preparaba.

¡flecha de sagitario! Lanzó a Eo quien gimió por el golpe –eso es todo. dijo el español, el griego negó –no me confiaría. Dijo mientras miraba el alrededor de forma suspicaz.


	25. Chapter 25

Andrómeda corre desesperada buscando a su musa quien está siendo torturada producto de un linchamiento colectivo por parte de santos dorados y dioses guerreros, asustada comienza a negociar con los santos y dioses guerreros mientras Hagen y Sigfried se niegan a soltar a la musa culpable de humillaciones y desgracias colectivas.

Hola…mis queridas seguidoras, no tengo excusa para con ninguna se que me he tardado mas de lo que dije que me tardaría pero eso solo tiene una oración y haí va: bloqueo de escritor, y un rapto echo a mi pobre e indefensa y sobretodo inocente, muy inocente musa de este fic, ya saben, los caballeros no andan muy contentos.

Les informo, que a la fecha de hoy…somos…somos ya…somos…2023 personas ¡wiiiiii! Estoy muy feliz por eso ¡muchas gracias a todos! ¡A mis reviewers frecuentes y a los anónimos! ¡Gracias!

Ya nos acercamos a las últimas batallas, espero que todas y cada una sean de su agrado.

Poderes que no conozcan son míos, si los van a usar, avisen.

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Saint Seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo les regalo buenas historias de Julián.

La caída de Esmeralda 2.

Los 7 dioses guerreros se hallaban allí, en la colina sagrada de starhill, que otrora fuera prohibida, Alberich miraba todo –cada regla tiene su excepción. Dijo por fin –demos lo mejor en este asunto. Dijo Sigfried –alto. Dijo Sid –si, cálmense, hay que admirar esto antes de ponernos manos a la obra. Dijo Bud que junto a Mime estudiaban las pinturas.

-suficiente admiración. Dijo Toll –mejor coloquémonos en nuestras posiciones. Dijo Sigfried, Penril asintió –esperar la derrota no es algo lindo. Todo mundo asintió al comentario del lobo asgardiano –así es, pero somos el último bloque de contención para esto. Dijo Bud –así que, a ponerle ganas. Dijo Sid, todos asintieron y se colocaron imitando una media luna –necesitamos ver Qué pasa con el combate de los 2 últimos caballeros. Todos se concentraron, un rayo multicolor se hizo – ¡mirada de Odín! Conjuraron los 7 y un espejo de luz se hizo en el aire mostrando en ese momento, la batalla de Aioros y Shura.

Mu despertó al igual que Saga –Aioros y Shura. Dijo el primero, Saga se sentó –debemos ir a ayudarlos. Manifestó, Mu hizo el intento de sentarse y a duras penas lo logró –así es. Dijo mientras hacía ademán de quitarse las cobijas - ¿A dónde creen que van? Preguntó Dante apoyado en la pared –no oses siquiera detenernos mugroso gusano. Dijo Máscara sentándose.

-cállate Sebastián, tu tienes poco que opinar a este respecto. Dijo Afrodita –te derrotaron de un solo golpe. Añadió el peli azul turquesa –silencio Nemo, anda a colorear tus uñas de azul para que te combinen. Gruñó el italiano, el sueco sacó una rosa roja –chicos, basta. Dijo Camus que se había sentado –el punto es: que Dante no nos va a detener. Los otros asintieron.

-Jack Frost tiene razón. Dijo Máscara –lo se cangrejito cantor. Dijo Camus con malicia, Afrodita se rió –ha sido orden de su médico tratante caballeros. Dijo Dante - ¿ah si? ¿Quien es ese soquete? Preguntó Máscara retador, Aldebarán lanzó una almohada a su compañero –es el que se aseguró de que tengas 206 huesos en tu cuerpo idiota. Milo rió.

-Toribio tiene razón. Dijo Saga –lo se MR. Hide. Dijo Aldebarán –chicos, están muy graciosos. Dijo Milo mientras miraba a Shaka y a Aioria quienes habían abierto los ojos, contuvo una carcajada.

-los que fuimos a Egipto fuimos el maestro Dohko y yo, y a ustedes los dejaron como momias. Shaka bufó –pasar por las manos de Kassa de Leunades, es una experiencia que no te recomiendo bicho suelta semen. Todo mundo se quedó atónito, Shaka ese tipo de comentarios los hacía cuando estaba muy pero muy enfadado, el era un tipo reservado y respetuoso de esos detalles, aunque las pocas novias que había tenid juraban que era el dios en la cama, y aunque Milo se las bajó todas (bueno, la mitad porque la otra mitad se las bajó Misty) lo que derivó en un año de vagase por los diferentes infiernos hasta que la misma Saory los rescató e hizo firmar a todo mundo una proclama donde se prohibía de ahora en adelante, coquetear y conquistar a la novia de cualquier hermano de armas, derivando en un castigo inmediato por parte del ofendido que no podía exceder el mes, los caballeros tragaron saliva.

-bueno Shakita. Dijo Milo –no te preocupes, nadie dijo que fuera fácil. Dijo Saga que tragó grueso, los únicos solteros plenos de la orden, Mu y el, estaban al tanto de los crueles castigos de Shaka –así que, volviendo al tema, Misty no nos puede impedir ponernos en pie para ir a patear traseros. Dijo Aldebarán –claro que no. Dijo Aioria.

-claro que puedo. Dijo Misti con una bula patriarcal en la mano –aquí dice que el caballero que ose siquiera intentar incorporarse de la cama sin mi autorización, Argol tiene permiso de utilizar su escudo y convertirlo en piedra hasta el regreso de su ilustrísima. Todo mundo palideció, Dohko sonrió.

Shion no pudo ordenar eso. Dijo el, Misty rió –claro que si, maestro Dohko. Y mostró una a una, por todas las camas la bula patriarcal.

-que me lleva la testarudez de mi maestro. Dijo Mu –si el lo ha ordenado, así se hará. Dijo Aldebarán con cara de niño regañado –bfffff, que mier… bufó Saga –esa la pagará. Dijo Máscara –el maestro Shion, es un agarrado. Dijo Aioria –es lo mas prudente aunque no estoy de acuerdo con la desición. Dijo Shaka, Dohko bufó.

-se hará como el idiota ese mandó. Dijo, Milo asintió, Camus igual y Afrodita sonrió –oh chicos, mírenle el lado amable. Dijo el con animosidad, todo mundo lo miró - ¿Cuál es el lado amable? Preguntaron el resto –podemos vaciar la despensa de las cocinas. Todo mundo sonrió con gusto y empezaron a ordenarle a Dante que les trajera todo lo suculento de la cocina, y hay de el, si tan solo se le ocurría desobedecer, Misty entendiendo que no hay cosa peor que un hombre enfermo y hambriento y que era peor 10 en esas condiciones, accedió a que les trajeran lo que se les apeteciera pero en porciones pequeñas.

Shaina y Esmeralda, se seguían lanzando puños y patadas, fuertes, enérgicos y constantes, ambas estaban muy lastimadas, aparte de que Shaina debía darle suficientes golpes para inmovilizarla, estaba descargando buena parte de su rabia en Esmeralda, que muy lastimada igual no le daba tregua.

¡cortina de llamas! Una poderosa cortina de llamas iba hacia Shaina - ¡congelamiento asgardiano! El fuego se volvió de color azul –ten tu maldita cortina de llamas congelada zorra. Lanzó la mensajera de Odín a la amante del arén de Poseidón, Esmeralda la recibió con todo lo que implicaba la técnica.

¡nacimiento del infierno! Lanzó Esmeralda, Shaina comenzó a ser dañada por esas llamas que nacían de un fénix gigantesco –debo lograr derribarlo, o lo hago, o seré cobra asada. La muchacha de repente pensó, sonrió.

Gracias Sigfried. Murmuró para si - ¡espiral de fuego helado! Un fuego blanco, salió de sus manos y se impactó en el fénix y en la chica - ¡que demonios! ¡se supone que el fuego solo quema! Exclamó Esmeralda, Shaina rió.

-el fuego blanco no, querida, el fuego blanco de las míticas tierras asgardianas congela todo a su paso, es así, como existen dragones de fuego escarlata y de fuego blanco. Esmeralda gritó.

¡mar de lágrimas del fénix! Shaina rió - ¡ventisca divina de Odín! Congeló el mar de lágrimas y se lo lanzó a Esmeralda en forma de estalagmitas de hielo –ahí tienes. Dijo mientras la envolvía en una prisión amatista, la hizo desaparecer.

Ya solo falta una, para que seamos tu y yo niño rico. Dijo la vengadora de Odín con triunfo mientras se iba.

Julián golpeó el ánfora haciéndola estallar –maldición. Susurró –maldita seas amazona de plata. Dijo mientras el ánfora se reconstruía, Saory comenzó a pasarle las manos por la espalda.

-mi querida Athena, sedaste de ella para que volvamos a ser felices sin ningún estorbo, no muestres ninguna piedad. Ella sonrió –yo no tengo piedad con los que te desafían mi señor. Dijo ella mientras lo besaba ardorosamente, el suspiró.

-que lástima que no pueda poseerte. Dijo con fastidio, Saory rió mientras se desprendía de su armadura y le colocaba sus senos en el rostro a Julián.

-manda a Titis, hazme el amor ahora, aquí mi adorado Julián. El comenzó a succionarlos con deleite mientras sus manos sedientas buscaban apaciguarse en el cuerpo de su amada.

-eso haré, mandaré a Titis a que la entretenga. Dijo mientras comenzaba a hacer e amor por última vez sin el saberlo, con su querida Athena.

Aioros y Shura, miraban la sonrisa burlona de Eo –ya es todo para ustedes. Dijo el mientras señalaba al arquero - ¡agarre de águila! Lanzó, Aioros fue lanzado una y otra vez al dragón - ¡Aioros! Gritó Shura al ver a su compañero casi desmayado, sangrando por la cabeza –si no hubiera tenido el casco, estaría muerto ¡maldita mutación! ¡Furia galác! Comenzó a conjurar Shura –es, espera. Dijo Aioros poniéndose de pie a duras penas –yo soy, el caballero mas leal de Athena y así deba dejar mi vida por ella aquí, no te dejaré, no dejaré ¡no dejaré que nos derrotes! ¡Alineación de los planetas! 8 planetas se alinearon y un rayo multicolor enmarcado en oro golpeó a Eo –von eso tendrás. Dijo Aioros - ¡furia galáctica! Lanzó Shura, Eo quedó inconsciente –así se hace. Dijo Aioros, Shura asintió y solo añadió:

-apresurémonos. Ambos se colocaron en posición mientras Eo sutilmente era envuelto por una energía azul.


	26. Chapter 26

Hola…zzzzz….esto es un merecido y justificado 2 por 1…zzzzz…sueño…zzzzz…cama…zzzzz….quiero decir….zzzzz…. ¡disfruten el capi!

Ya mas y mas cerca del revolcón que Shaina le va a dar a flipar ¡espero lo gocemos todas! ¡Ya casi llega!

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Saint seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo, solo les regalo buenas historias.

La caída de Athena 1.

Julián estaba entretenido haciendo gritar a su diosa Athena como una posesa por los chupetones que en ese momento ejercía en su femineidad mientras sus manos ansiosas la recorrían una y otra vez apretando sus senos y acariciando con amor y deseo todo el cuerpo de ella, cuando sintió la caída de Eo.

-maldición. Dijo soltándola al punto que la muchacha casi rozaba el paroxismo del placer –no, no mi señor, termine, por favor, termine. Rogaba ella llamándolo con el movimiento ondeante de sus caderas –calma querida. Dijo el dándole un apretón a la femineidad de ella que la hizo soltar un ronco gemido de placer, el cerró sus ojos y se concentró.

-Eo, no te puedes dejar vencer por tus enemigos, eres mas fuerte que ellos, he hecho que desciendan de su nivel ahora, puedes aplastarlos como cucarachas. Escuchó la respuesta de su general –señor, no me dejaré vencer, por usted los derrotaré. Dijo mientras el cosmos de Julián se incrementaba y Eo de Ezilla se ponía de pie.

-ahora si, mi querida diosa lujuriosa, sigamos con lo que estábamos. El retomó sus chupetones y mordisquitos a la feminidad de ella, cuando Athena, por segunda vez, iba a rozar su orgasmo, un resplandor rosa hizo a Julián detenerse.

-sigue, sigue, sex símbol del mar, yo no te interrumpo. Julián bufó –maldición Afrodita ¿tanto te gusto que tienes que mirarme mientras le hago el amor a mi diosa? Ella rió –no, no me gustas, me gustará ver, como te caes cuando por fin me hagas caso. El gruñó.

-complácete mientras me ves haciéndolo si eso te hace feliz, pero no perderé el amor de mi diosa. Ella rió –si claro cariño. Cuando te juntes con la fuerza y el fuego de tu cobra, esto será como un juego de niños, Shaina logrará lo que Anfitrite no pudo. El rió –no lo hará, yo no amo a mas nadie que a mi Athena. Afrodita rió.

-síguete engañando galán. Dijo divertida –a propósito, yo creo que tu Vesubio está perdiendo las fuerzas. Señaló con una risita, Julián miró como su herección se disminuía –regrésame mi potencia, tu putilla descarada o juro que dejaré a mi Athena para después y te follaré tan duro que nunca querrás conocer el sexo vainilla. Afrodita rió y en un 2 por 3 se quitó todo.

-bien, Juliancito, necesitas calma y endorfinas para tu próxima humillación que te dolerá, así que complaceré tu deseo haciendo un 2 para 1 para que te despidas de tu Athena correctamente. Y acto seguido, Afrodita se le lanzó como una gatita feliz y comenzó a succionar la virilidad de Julián que se activó en un periquete –ooooh siii, oooooh Aaaaaaafroooodiiitaaaaaa. Gemía el - ¿ves? Yo soy mas divertida. Murmuraba el ronroneante –ya que soy el amor, la lujuria y el deseo personificado. El asintió y se dedicó feliz a la tarea de complacer a ambas mujeres al máximo nivel.

Shaina corría por el laberinto, cuando encontró a Titis –no puede ser, mi mala suerte ¿otra vez tu? ¿No te cansas de perder? Titis rió –en realidad yo no he perdido contra ti. Dijo, Shaina bufó.

-si, claro, ese es el consuelo de los perdedores. Aseguró mientras se lanzaba en contra de la sirena que rió.

-en realidad me han mandado a detenerte, mientras mi señor, es feliz con Athena. Shaina apretó los dientes –si será animal, ese maldito prostituto, mujeriego, promiscuo y don Juan. Titis rió mas duro.

-no don Juan querida, don Julián o Poseidón. Shaina le mandó un derechazo que tumbó a la sirena –será lo que el quiera, pero seguro que cuando lo tenga en frente, se lo corto sin disimulo. Dijo la cobra enardecida siguiendo su pelea.

Aioros y Shura, lanzaron sus poderes cuando algo hizo revotar los mismos –no te cansas. Dijo Shura –mi señor, me ha regresado las fuerzas. Dijo Eo –y nosotros te las quitaremos ¡manada de centauros! Miles de centauros dorados, pasaron sobre Eo como una manada –bien echo, pero no es suficiente. Dijo el general de Ezilla mientras sonreía con malicia.

¡constricción de serpiente! Shura fue atrapado - ¡no Shura! Exclamó Aioros - ¡suéltalo! Ordenó, Eo rió –que lo haga el, si es tan capaz. Aioros preparó su flecha.

¡flecha del destino! Eo trató de esquivarla pero el proceso fue inútil –es inútil general de Ezilla, la flecha del destino no tiene defensa posible es un tiro directo conectado con tu escancia. Eo gimió al sentirla clavada –ahora, suelta a Shura o yo haré que veas lo mal que te puede ir con esa flecha clavada. Eo gemía –no me asustas, puedo soportar tu maldita flecha. Dijo mientras Shura perdía mas y mas el aire, se puso morado –veremos ya, general, cuanto puedes soportar ¡desciende! Eo sintió como la flecha se hundía y a la par de un grito contenido expulsó un caudal de sangre, cuando se escuchó:

¡excálibur! La serpiente cayó cortada en trocitos –así es como se rebana a una víbora. Sentenció Shura con felicidad por poder respirar, Aioros sonrió.

Que alegría que estés bien Shura. El asintió –si, si tío, deja las charlas sentimentales para luego. El arquero asintió –no es todo lo que han visto de mi. Dijo Eo con dureza, ambos santos lo miraron.

¡inhalación del vampiro! Gritó, Aioros fue rodeado por miles y miles de vampiros –eso es todo para tu amigo. Dijo Eo sonriendo –y para ti, cabrita montesa ¡zarpa de grisly! Eso hirió al capricornio en su pecho, traspasando su armadura –paz a sus restos, idiotas. Dijo Eo con sorna mientras reía y se apoyaba en el pilar, Aioros cayó como un saco de papas y Shura, siguió la estela de su amigo.

Kiki estaba parado frente a la puerta de la enfermería –los dioses guerreros han ido a la montaña sagrada. Dijo el púber -y yo necesito a alguien que me acompañe para traer a los señores Aioros y Shura. Miró hacia todas direcciones, cuando alguien llegó.

-yo te ayudaré Kiki. Dijo Tremi, el púber asintió y desapareció con el caballero de sayita, cuando llegaron, miraron la escena - ¡señor Shura! ¡Señor Aioros! Eo lo miró.

-eres tu, enano. El púber asintió –señor Eo, ya no hace falta que les haga mas daño. El joven hizo un gesto de indiferencia –me da igual lo que pase con ellos, han perdido y para mi, eso es suficiente. El púber asintió y junto a Tremi desapareció derrotado de regreso al santuario.

Cuando Saory estuvo lista, en vez de dormitar como quería se fue mientras Julián y Afrodita como 2 volcanes, jugaban a ver a quien se le acababa primero el combustible, llegó a la parte del laberinto donde Shaina pisaba suelo en ese momento –así que, aquí estás. Dijo la cobra, Saory sonrió.

-así es, te mataré Shaina, prepárate ¡meteoro Pegaso! Shaina esquivó –eres tonta, tantas veces que peleé con Seya, puedo regresarte tu ataque y conozco tu punto débil, toma esto ¡garra del lobo! Lanzó Shaina, eso impactó a Saory en la pared, la diosa rió.

- ¡estela azul! Lanzó Saory mientras Shaina esquivaba por los pelos –has mejorado, pero igual, no sigues siendo mas que una idiota. Dijo mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo, le lanzó una patada –esto es por haberme quitado a Seya. Dijo enfurecida, la siguió golpeando –esto es por haberlo echo morir por ti. Siguió y siguió pateándola-esto. Dijo mientras le daba mas y mas puñetazos –por haberme echo sentir una segundona y tu maldita sombra. Le dio mas y mas, desahogando todos sus sentimientos hacia esa mujer -y esto, es por tener el corazón de mi Poseidón, haber sido su maldita querida y haberte revolcado con el ¡como la gran perra que eres! La golpeó mas y mas.

- ¡relincho estelar! Lanzó Saory - ¡espada de Odín! Lanzó Shaina mientras cargaba contra la peli morada con todo su arsenal.

Shion llegó a Tokio, en la cúspide de la torre, estaba el dragón, apareció al frente de Kanon.

-maestro. Dijo Kanon con su escama brillando ya a la luz del sol, Shion hizo una venia de saludo –querido Kanon. Dijo –eres uno de los pocos que puede detener esto. Kanon negó.

-no puedo maestro, esta vez es diferente, esta vez, el lo hará por el bien de todos. Shion asintió como si discutieran un punto –entiendo tu parecer Kanon, pero no me parece justo para las buenas personas que si bien, no son maleables ni sumisas, pueden aportar grandes cosas. Kanon lo miró –ha sido decisión de Julián, no mía. Dijo, Shion suspiró.

-me temo, entonces, que debo derrotarte. Dijo mientras se colocaba en frente de Kanon dispuesto a hacerlo reflexionar o morir en el proceso.


	27. Chapter 27

Hola mis queridas seguidoras, actualizando lo que les debo por una ausencia escandalosa, traigo ¡otro capi!

¡Al fin! ¡Ya se perfila! ¡La batalla del siglo! (suena la canción de rocky) ¡por un lado! ¡La reina de las cobras! ¡Shaina! ¡Y por el otro! (sigue sonando la canción de rocky) ¡el rey de las sadrinas y los atunes! ¡Julián!

Gracias a arcángel y sílex por siempre llegar y dejarme esos reviews que me llenan de emoción.

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con sus inestimables REVIEWS!

Saint Seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo les doy buenas historias.

La caída de Athena 2.

Shaina seguía dándole a Saory con todo lo que tenía, puños, patadas y rayos incluidos, descobrando toda su frustración, su dolor y en fin, desahogando todo su sentir en esos golpes.

-no creas que voy a dejar vencerme. Dijo Saory –pero si ya lo estás, zoo perra. Dijo Shaina - ¡ventisca helada! Lanzó, Saory rodó a la pared, se levantó sangrando.

- ¡elevación al Olimpo! Shaina se sintió montada en el lomo del Pegaso y elevada hacia unas puertas de energía azules –si cruzo esas puertas, estaré muerta ¡congelamiento del universo! Lanzó, eso hizo detener al caballo y ella bajar de su montura, se encaró ante Saory –vas a morir perra. Dijo - ¡unidad de la naturaleza! Lanzó, la muchacha quedó atrapada y comenzó a ser halada en 2 direcciones por las paredes de algas.

-ahora si, que te descobro. Dijo Shaina, pero en el último instante, recordó que estaba bajo el dominio de otra persona y no era consciente ni responsable de sus actos, suspiró y simplemente la encerró en una prisión amatista.

-por fin ya estamos en paz, perra. Dijo, cuando un cosmos azul la golpeó y comenzó a asfixiarla.

Afrodita quien tomaba un baño en el mismo trono cortesía de Julián, se levantó del improvisado baño al escuchar el grito de Poseidón –yo te lo dije queridito, que Athena no sería para ti. El estaba furioso.

¡ya cállate Afrodita! Rugió con la fuerza de una tormenta, la diosa rió –a mi no me eches la culpa de tus errores Pose, yo te lo advertí, si no escuchaste fue culpa tuya, pero menos mal, que ya va a terminar esto y tu inmundo corazón se sincronizará con el de ella. Julián seguía enardecido - ¡eso nunca! ¡primero la destajo! Afrodita se sentó con gesto aburrido en el trono cubriéndose con su cabello –lo que sea cariñito. Dijo, de repente, una energía blanca se manifestó y la forma etérea de un hombre de cabellos azul metal y ojos azul índigo con una armadura blanca se vio, Afrodita le sonrió.

Hola Odín. Saludó la rubia con alegría –Odín, tu. Señaló Julián molesto a raudales - ¡como te has atrevido tu! ¡sirviente mío a enviar una maldita vengadora! Odín lo miraba con gesto inexpresivo.

¡a mi! ¡que soy tu señor y tu un tributario! ¡por mandar en los hielos! La voz de Odín se alzó como un trueno –soy tu tributario, si, pero si tu no vas con los ideales de la tierra, tengo tanto derecho como cualquiera a alzarme en armas contra ti. Afrodita rió.

-bien dicho cariño. Aplaudió divertida y entretenida hasta mas no poder –eres mi tributario, no tienes derecho a alzarte. Odín hizo sentir su cosmos –soy tan dios como lo eres tu, y protegeré a todos aquellos a los que les has negado tu protección, eso incluye a mi mensajera y vengadora. La energía de Julián que masacraba a Shaina se detuvo –así que, mídete con ella de igual a igual, no utilizando poderes que ella no posee, prueba el gran dios que disque eres enfrentándote a tu enemigo en condiciones justas. Julián lo seguía mirando como una tormenta desatada.

-pagarás tu insubordinación. Odín rió –cuando tu pagues el tributo a tu corazón. Dijo desapareciendo, Afrodita rió mientras se calzaba su vestido y los zapatos.

-me gusta, tiene espíritu. Julián bufó –suerte cariñito. Dijo ella saliendo, se encontró con Shaina en la puerta, la cual, abrió sus verdes ojos como platos.

Di, diosa Afrodita. Dijo tartamudeando –hola cariño, te deseo suerte, porque has dejado ogro allá adentro, se que podrás con el y ánimo, que si es para ti. Shaina bufó.

-no se si siga siendo tan buena idea. Afrodita rió –detrás de su fachada de seductor incorregible y Don Juan, se esconde todo un hombre caballerosos y demás, tu lo sabes, destruye al macho, para que salga el hombre. Shaina asintió –muchas gracias por sus ánimos señora. Dijo mientras la diosa hacía una inclinación de cabeza y desaparecía, Shaina tomó el pomo de la cerradura.

-bien, vamos a ellos. Dijo con ánimo renovado.

Shion y Kanon se seguían mirando, el patriarca levantó una mano - ¡muro de cristal! Invocó al tiempo que Kanon se lanzaba en la ofensiva –no siga con esto maestro, no quiero lastimarlo. Shion sonrió –a mi no, pero si a la tierra. Kanon asintió.

-una tierra que se ha corrompido ¡triángulo dorado! Pero Shion lo resistió –tiene derecho a ser salvada desde dentro. Kanon negó –ya la humanidad ha tenido demasiado tiempo. Por fin, logró romper el muro de cristal.

- ¿Cómo has hecho esto? Preguntó Shion –sencillo. Dijo Kanon –mi verdadero poder no lo mostré realmente. Shion asintió –ya veo, Kanon desiste, el propósito de esta guerra ha dañado a tu única familia. Kanon lo miró con frialdad –Saga está bien, el es mas fuerte que el odio. Shion seguía lanzando rayos dorados a la vez que Kanon lanzaba rayos ocre.

-le debes a Athena. Dijo el patriarca, Kanon negó –mi deuda ha sido saldada casi en su totalidad, le di un año para que hiciera y el mundo va de mal a peor, es mejor que el mandato lo tome el señor Poseidón ¡a otra dimensión!Shion esquivó –Poseidón no te garantiza ser mejor que Athena. Kanon repitió el gesto del patriarca.

-claro que si lo hace ¡escamas filosas! Lanzó, Shion gritó al sentir el filo - ¡revolución de polvo estelar! Lanzó, Kanon fue lanzado a su dragón –si no te hago reflexionar, tendré que matarte Kanon. El aludido se levantó escupiendo sangre.

-no creo que le sea tan fácil maestro, usted tiene menos poder en este momento que yo, y a diferencia suya, yo pude deshacerme de uno de los jueces del infierno aún teniendo mi poder diezmado ¿puede imaginar lo que puedo hacer con mi poder total? Preguntó mientras lanzaba otro triángulo dorado - ¡estampida de fuego! Lanzó Shion, eso golpeó a Kanon enseguida pero este se levantó.

- ¡fuego marino! Lanzó al patriarca, quien comenzó a gritar de dolor inmediatamente.


	28. Chapter 28

Hola mis queridas seguidoras ¡acá está! el round 1 de esta señora pelea ¡espero que lo disfruten mucho!

Y que se rían un ratito antes de la señora tención, haí vamos, haí vamos.

Gracias a todo mundo, ya somos 2.059 personas en esto ¡gracias a mis lectoras frecuentes y a los anónimos!

¡Denme ganas! ¡Con un magnífico REVIEW!

Saint seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo les doy historias que les gusten.

Shaina y Julián, round 1.

Hagen abrió sus ojos pesadamente a la luz que iluminaba el alrededor, se encogió de dolor al tiempo que escuchaba un grito - ¡pásame el strudel Aldebarán! Gritaba un enfadado Aioria desde su cama, a un alegre Aldebarán que ya se había zampado media bandeja de strudel - ¡Shaka! ¡No te comas todas las macdalenas! Rugió Milo, Shaka bufó.

-yo necesito azúcar y ustedes, un preservativo. Mu y Saga se colorearon –excepto ustedes 2 chicos. Dijo Shaka –Aldebarán y tu serán igualados. Dijo Afrodita conjurando unas enredaderas para arrebatar el strudel, las macdalenas y las lumpias había acaparado el maestro Dohko –gracias Afro. Dijeron los recompensados, Dohko y Shaka pusieron mala cara junto a Aldebarán que rugió.

- ¡cuando me levante de aquí! ¡Me las pagarás! Hagen gruñó - ¿pueden dejar de hacer tanto escándalo? Aioria y el resto voltearon a mirar a la cama –hey, hey, hey ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Preguntó Máscara - ¿Cómo te sientes Hagencito? Preguntó Milo divertido, Camus, que a todas estas, se había limitado a la ingesta de tortas de queso le alzó las cejas a su amigo en gesto de advertencia.

-bi, bien, gracias. Dijo Hagen cohibido –diablos ¿lo sabrán? Se preguntó –ahora, cuéntanos Hagencito ¿eres virgen? o ¿idiota? Preguntó Aioria, Mu y Saga gruñeron –el ser virgen no es sinónimo ni de mojigatería ni de idiotez. Todos asintieron –lo sentimos chicos. Dijo Máscara –pero no se lo tomen para ustedes. Dijo Shaka que dejaba ver una sonrisita.

-no, no soy virgen. Dijo Hagen mas rojo si se podía aún - ¿desde cuando no lo eres? Preguntó Aioria –eso a ti no te importa. Rugió Hagen –oh, claro que si. Dijo Aldebarán –solo estando desesperado por perder el status, habrías dejado que un enemigo te sedujera hasta dejarte desnudito y en vez de pelear, hacer el amor con ella. Máscara lo detuvo mientras ingería un tortelini.

-alto banbino, que eso solo fue sexo. Milo rió –estás loco Sebastián, eso fue para el la cumbre de su amor, el ha estado enamorado toda la vida de la señorita Fleur. Todo mundo asintió –pero ni le hicieron caso. Dijo Afrodita divertido, se rió mas –puesto que se enamoró de Hyoga. Los que intervenían asintieron divertidos.

-por el tono de su rojo. Dijo Shaka –yo diría que se aventuró a los placeres en esta batalla, cuando Fleur se resbaló como quien dice. Hagen apretó los puños –no hables de la señorita Fleur de esa manera. Gruñó –pero yo no he dicho nada malo. Dijo Shaka –solo dije que, se resbaló en el sentido de que te dio chance. Milo rió mas –y tu, ni corto ni perezoso lo aprovechaste, ahora dinos, Hagen ¿Cómo se siente que te hayan quemado tu pene? Preguntó el escorpión, Mu y Saga se ahogaron en ese momento mientras Hagen se ponía granate.

-yo…no te lo diré. Aldebarán, Máscara, Aioria, Shaka, Milo y Afrodita rugieron de risa - ¡así que! ¡Si te lo quemaron hombre! Dijo Shaka - ¡uuuuuuuuuuuh! ¡Que dolor! Dijo Aioria sobándose el suyo - ¿se salvará? preguntó Aldebarán - ¿crees que puedas traer mas relaciones a tu vida? O ¿alguna vez dejar tu simiente? Preguntó Afrodita –yo creo que no. Dijo Máscara burlón –después de semejante calentura, dudo mucho que hasta se vuelva a erguir. Todos estallaron mas en sonoras carcajadas.

- ¡Fleur! ¡La mujer de fuego del mar! ¡Que le consumió la vida sexual a Hagen! Rugieron Milo y Máscara en sendas carcajadas, Aioria, Shaka y Afrodita golpeaban las camas en un paroxismo de risa crónica, Mu y Saga, convenientemente se habían ocultado bajo sus cobijas.

- ¡cállense! rugió Hagen –yo lo hice por amor. Todos rieron mas después del silencio expectante - ¡aaaaaaah! ¡Por amor! ¡Por amor! ¡El lo hizo por amor! Gritaron todos en carcajadas especialmente altas y largas - ¡Hagen se dejó quemar el pollo por amor! Gritó Alde - ¡el pollo no! ¡La polla! Gritó Máscara - ¡ahora es! ¡Un cetro requemado! Rugió Aioria, Shaka, solo asintió al comentario del león.

-y así, muere un hombre para que nazca un eunuco con pene a la brasa. Dijo Milo - ¡cierto! ¡Cierto! Misty golpeó la puerta.

-ya ha sido suficiente. Dijo, el como médico debía aguantar las serias ganas de al igual que sus compañeros reírse de Hagen –les debo decir que si va a sobrevivir, sus espermatozoides podrán seguir naciendo y si, podrá tener relaciones después de 7 meses de abstinencia. Todo mundo miró a Misty mientras Hagen por su parte, quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

- ¿podrá? ¿Podrá hacer? Comenzó Milo - ¿podrá lavarse la ropa? Preguntó Aldebarán, Misti negó –uuuuuuh. Dijeron todos sobándose cada uno su parte de la anatomía que Hagen tenía lesionada.

-malo por el. Dijo Máscara –no podrá ni consolarse así. Dijo Shaka –amigo, mejor es que no tengas sueños húmedos. Dijo Afrodita, Misty suspiró –te colocaremos estas cataplasmas. Dijo mientras se acercaba al humillado Hagen que quería que la tierra se lo tragara y jamás de los jamases, lo vomitara mientras los caballeros dorados, regresaban a su ingesta de comida.

Shaina entró por fin a la sala, donde Julián con su armadura, de pie la esperaba, a pesar de todo lo que había dicho, no pudo dejar de admirar la gallardía de su hombre al portar su armadura y la majestad del tridente que mostraba en su mano derecha, sus ojos, como mar estaban fríos y llenos de odio, se le encogió el corazón de terror ante su mirada pero su decisión no cambió ni un ápice.

-así que por fin nos vemos cara a cara, Shaina de Ofiuco o ¿debería llamarte Shaina de Odín? Preguntó el –llámame como quieras, pero soy la misma, no importa la armadura que use el asintió.

- ¿Por qué has osado desafiarme? Preguntó interesado, ella no pudo dejar de mirar, esa boca que quería besar –porque tu, te has metido con lo mas sagrado. Dijo ella, el alzó las cejas.

-pensé que odias a mi amada Athena. Ella negó –no la odio, realmente como diosa no, como mujer si, pero eso ya está saldado, pero no lo hice por ella, lo hice por mi madre y mi hermana ¡que no osaste marcar su casa cuando fuera a caer tu maldita inundación! El la miró sorprendido –no van con mi proyecto. Dijo calmadamente - ¡no van con tu proyecto porque no te lamberían las suelas por ser descaradamente guapo y rico! Shaina debió haberse mordido la lengua en ese momento, el sonrió seductor.

-así que…te parezco guapo. Ella asintió, para atrás ni a patadas –demasiado para tu bien. El rió –ya que te hace ser un rolo de egocéntrico. El dio un paso hacia atrás ofendido.

-basta. Dijo –has llegado al límite de mi paciencia. Ella rió –tu pasaste el límite de la mía y no me he quejado. El lanzó su tridente y ella lo retuvo con su espada, el tridente cayó pero el cósmicamente lo atrajo hacia el.

- ¿Qué pasa Julián? ¿Hiero tu ego? Preguntó la cobra desafiante –mi nombre es y siempre será para ti mujer, Poseidón. Ella negó –ese es tu nombre divino para protegerte, pero tu verdadero nombre ha sido y siempre será Julián. Dijo mientras le lanzaba una estocada que el desvió con el tridente, estocadas iban, estocadas venían por parte de Shaina, por parte de Julián tridentazos iban y venían los 2, eran grandes peleadores.

-peleas muy bien para ser una mujer. Dijo el divertido –curioso, puedo decir lo mismo de ti considerando que tu ego bestial no te debe dejar moverte con facilidad. Dijo Shaina, el lanzaba mas y mas su tridente y ella lo repelía, lograron hacerse daño pero fueron repelidos por sus respectivas armaduras.

-cuando te quite esa armadura prestada, serás simplemente una santa de plata. Ella rió –una santa de plata que te bajará el ego, príncipe de las sardinas. Dijo mientras las estocadas de espada y tridente iban y venían sin descanso alguno.

Shion y Kanon, seguían en su lucha, a duras penas, Shion pudo librarse del efecto del poder de Kanon –te lo suplico Kanon, piensa en tu hermano. Dijo, Kanon negó –Saga está bien, se que Saga está bien. Shion asintió –lo está, pero el no planea dejarlo vivo, te lo juro, ni a ustedes, ni a nadie que pueda ser sinónimo de desafío en su utopía. Kanon bufó.

-por favor maestro, debe darle una oportunidad. Shion negó –eso jamás. Dijo mientras seguían en la pelea, ahora, con artes marciales.

- ¡extinción de luz estelar! Kanon gritó al sentir ese poder –lo lamento hijo, si no logro hacer nada por ti, deberé destruirte, que me perdone la diosa de la vida y nuestra querida Athena, pero no puedo hacer mas. Pero Kanon se puso de pie en la gran luz de la extinción estelar –imposible. Dijo Shion - ¡explosión de galaxias! Lanzó Kanon hiriendo a Shion –discúlpeme maestro, pero esto es lo mejor, yo no lo quiero matar, pues, le debía mucho y le sigo debiendo, después de la muerte de mis padres, usted fue un padre mas, no puedo matarlo pero si dejarlo grave, disculpe maestro. Dijo Kanon con profunda tristeza pero con profunda decisión mientras Shion, caía inconsciente al piso.


	29. Chapter 29

Hola mis queridas seguidoras, he aquí, su ilustre ¡capi nuevo! Espero ¡espero guste muchísimo!

Es un poco relleno, para liberar tenciones y mostrar el principio de una buena batalla.

Gracias a todo mundo, a mis lectoras de siempre y a los anónimos ¡ya somos 2.119 personas! Muchas ¡pero muchas gracias!

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con un gran REVIEW!

Saint Seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo les doy buenas historias.

Kiki y la barrera de dubergar.

Kiki y Tremi llegaron a la enfermería, Misty tomó de los brazos de ambos a Aioros y Shura, -reporte. Dijo el rubio, el lemuriano negó.

-todo se ha perdido. Dijo –no han logrado nada. Misty suspiró con decepción –ese maldito dios y sus malditas artimañas. Kiki asintió –iré a llevar esto a la enfermería, nos vemos. El púber asintió y fue un momento a las cocinas, se espantó cuando le dijeron que todas las existencias estaban siendo usadas en la enfermería y muerto de curiosidad, se dedicó a espiar justo cuando la vergüenza de Hagen comenzó a pasar.

Aioros y Shura abrieron los ojos justo cuando Misty ya se había ido, miraron el alrededor –hola hermano. Dijo Aioria - ¿Qué tal la experiencia? Preguntó el león –fatal. Dijo Aioros - ¿Qué es eso? Preguntó mientras miraba los carritos de comida –esos no son ¿esos no son los carritos donde nos llevan la comida de las cocinas cuando no queremos cocinar? Preguntó el arquero confundido, Saga asintió –desde luego que si lo son. Dijo - ¿Por qué los tenemos acá? Preguntó Aioros –en vista. Comenzó Aldebarán –de que nos han dejado encerrados, hemos decidido unánimemente, utilizar los privilegios para poder disfrutar estas vacaciones forzozoas que tenemos acá. Dijo, Aioros asintió, Shura sonrió.

¿Qué dirá el maestro cuando sepa esto? Preguntó –no puede decir nada. Dijo Milo –puesto que esta es una venganza por prohibirnos ir a luchar en nuestro estado de salud actual. Afrodita rió –hemos decidido asaltarle las cocinas ¿te apuntas? Shura asintió feliz, Aioros sonrió.

-no todos los días se logra esto. Dijo el arquero con alegría mientras le quitaba a su compañero de cama, un jugoso quesillo y se dedicaba a comerlo feliz.

Kiki había espiado sin querer el intercambio de los caballeros dorados y Hagen, se reía suavemente en un rincón cercano cuando Misty salió –ya puedes ir a ver a los caballeros joven Kiki. El asintió –muchas gracias santos Misty. Dijo el púber mientras entraba a la enfermería, sus ojos se abrieron al mirar esa sala convertida en un restaurant a domicilio, Shaka comía alegremente una torta de fresas, Saga, una marquesa de parchita, Dohko, unas tartaletas de durazno, Afrodita, atacaba las tortas de queso mientras Camus, comía las macdalena, hace rato, los strudels eran historia, pero reemplazándolos habían creps brulé, que eran engestados por unos alegres Aldebarán y Máscara, Kiki se aclaró mientras miraba a su maestro consumir un muss de parchita, a Aioria y Aioros pasándose telepáticamente los pedazos del pastel de chocolate con fresas y crema chantigie, todos comían alegremente.

-esta es la ventaja de estar enfermo. Dijo Shaka –acabar con las cocinas es muy divertido. Dijo Afrodita, el resto asintió mientras Kiki los seguía mirando, de repente, el púber reparó en un montículo de una cama lejana, se acercó a el.

-señor Hagen ¿está bien? Preguntó –no Kiki. Dijo el, todo mundo se cayó –hola Kiki. Saludaron los 12 –hola señores, maestro. Dijo Kiki - ¿preguntas por Hagen Kiki? Preguntó Milo al púber que asintió –la señora Hagen está destrozada. Añadió el escorpión - ¡cállate alacrán! Rugió Hagen mientras lo taladraba con la mirada tras Salir un momento de sus cobijas y luego esconderse con la misma rapidez, Milo rió.

-si, soy un alacrán, con un aguijón muy potente. Con esfuerzo se incorporó y mostró su aguijón, Kiki, quería que la tierra se lo tragara y todos menos: Mu, Saga, Camus y Dohko, silbaron reconociendo el punto de Milo.

-pero ¿Qué le pasó? Peguntó el púber –Fleur se lo folló. Respondió Máscara, Kiki asintió comprendiendo la situación –ustedes no están nada mal. Dijo el lemuriano por fin, todos sonrieron.

-mejor que Hagen si estamos. Dijo Milo –recuperándonos Kiki. Dijo Camus, todos asintieron –me alegro mucho. Dijo el púber, Mu lo miró.

- ¿Cómo va la pelea? Preguntó –si se refiere a la de Shaina y el señor Poseidón, ya ha empezado. Todo mundo asintió –Mu, tu haces los honores, pon la pelea. Dijo Máscara, el carnero asintió e hizo un espejo de luz donde se veía la pelea de Shaina y Julián –bueno si no lo hace mal. Dijo Aldebarán –por algo, es una de las amazonas mas fuertes. Dijo Shaka, Shura asintió –tiene buena técnica. Aseguró, Kiki miró a Tremi, que entró en silencio.

-necesitamos ir por su Ilustrísima. Dijo el caballero de sagita al lemuriano que asintió, todos los caballeros palidecieron.

-el ¿el maestro? Preguntaron a coro, Kiki sonrió y asintió –si, el maestro caballeros ¿algún problema? Preguntó, todos tragaron saliva –Kiki. Dijo Mu serio –antes de irte, consíguenos a Misty. El púber miró a los 12 hombres con interés - ¿Qué ganaría yo con hacerles ese favor? Preguntó, Máscara se tronó los nudillos.

-que no te mate a golpes, te quite el rostro y te cuelgue en mi casa. Gruñó, Mu se los tronó igual –no te vas a meter con mi alumno. Sentenció fieramente, Camus alzó las manos en señal de paz.

-calma hermanos ¿Qué quieres a cambio de tu silencio Kiki? Preguntó, el púber sonrió –yo quiero, mmm, yo quiero. Comenzó - ¡dilo ya! Gruñeron los 12, el pelirrojo sacó un papel pergamino y con un bolígrafo estilizado se puso a escribir, le dio la lista a Camus que comenzó a leer:

Para que yo, Kiki de Aries, guarde sus secretos, tienen que cumplirme los siguientes requerimientos.

1 un juego de cuarto de lujo.

2 ir a los carnavales de Brasil.

3 una motocicleta negra harley.

4 conocer Venecia.

5 ir de vacaciones a los Alpes.

6 que Shaka me presente a las amigas de la mansión playboy.

8 un viaje gastos pagos alrededor de Europa.

9 una consola de videojuegos nuevecita con muuuchos juegos.

10 clases de cocina.

11 una salida al moulin rouge.

12 guardarropas entero.

Firma de los abajo aceptantes.

Todo mundo se pasó el papel y lo releyeron 12 veces, todos miraron a Shaka - ¿Cómo es que Kiki te eligió a ti para lo de las chicas playboy? Preguntó Milo a Shaka - ¿Cómo no dijiste que tu conoces a esas ricuras? Preguntó Shura, Camus suspiró.

-es obvio. Dijo, todo mundo lo miró –no lo dijo porque ustedes las ven como pedazos de carne, por eso no se las presentó a ninguno. Mu y Saga asintieron a la par de Shaka –pe, pero ¿pero por que tu si las conoces? Le preguntó Milo a Camus –a diferencia de ti, no ando enamorando a cualquier falda que se me pase ante los ojos, no como tu que ya pasa una, así sea una escoba y estás buscando sedicirla. Respondió Camus, todo mundo asintió –si, Camus es muy selecto. Dijo Afrodita –sigue el mismo estilo de Shaka. Dijo Aldebarán, todos fueron firmando poco a poco el papel, Kiki sonrió.

-traeré a Misty, es un placer hacer negocio con ustedes caballeros. Dijo mientras se iba –mataré a ese púber, lo prometo. Dijo Máscara –si, seguro. Dijo Mu mientras regresaba a su postre.

Los dioses guerreros miraron esa situación –el patriarca, ha caído. Dijo Bud –así es. Dijo Sigfried –andando pues, hay trabajo que hacer. Dijo Penril, todos se tomaron de las manos y en un rayo blanco, desaparecieron, llegaron al cielo, una nube que poco a poco fue tomando los colores del arco iris se vio, los 7 se colocaron en forma de media luna.

¡Odín! Llamó Sigfried como la voz cantante - ¡invocamos tu presencia! Un ser de cabellos azul metálico con ojos azules y una armadura como la que usaba en ese momento Shaina se vio en el centro - ¡pedimos permiso de proteger la tierra de los 7 dragones de Poseidón! Un escudo arco iris se miró por todo el mundo y encapsuló a los 7 dragones que custodiaban los generales del mar.

¿Qué ofrecerán a cambio? Preguntó Odín –nuestras vidas. Dijeron los 7 –que así sea. Dijo el dios mientras un destello blanco se veía y Odín desaparecía.

Los 7 generales sintieron esa intromisión, cada uno miró como su dragón se cubría con una energía arco iris –malditos sean los dioses guerreros. Dijo Kassa desde su dragón, Crisna bufó –eso, no les servirá de nada. Aseguró, Izaack sonrió –mas para nosotros. Dijo con alegría, Byan rió.

-que lo sigan intentando, no podrán frenar el desempeño del gran Poseidón. Sorrento suspiró con decepción –debieron haberse rendido. Murmuró mientras se encaminaba al mar, Eo rió –esto será muy interesante. Y finalmente Kanon encendió su cosmos.

-generales a mi, vengan al centro del mar, encima de la fosa de las marianas. Todos desapareció en hacia allí, estaban parados sobre las aguas.

- ¡contrarrestaremos su poder! ¡Con el del gran emperador Poseidón! Dijeron los 7, una energía azul se vio emanando de todos ellos y se dirigió a golpear a los 7 dioses guerreros que enviaron una energía arco iris de vuelta iniciando así, una lucha encarnizada.


	30. Chapter 30

Hola mis queridas seguidoras, he aquí ¡otro capi de nuestra historia!

Veamos, la paliza muy merecida a Julián Solo y como su corazón comienza a hacerle malas pasadas contra su mente de guerrero.

Gracias a todo mundo, a archangeloffire777, lílux de géminis y a todos los que leen ¡ya somos 2.100 y dele! ¡Muchas gracias!

¿Un poco cortos? Sip, pero substanciosos.

Todo poder que no conozcan es mío.

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con un increíble REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo, solo les doy buenas historias.

Shaina y Julián, round 2.

Shaina y Julián, seguían en sus estocadas feroces, hay que ser justos y decir que a Poseidón, señor de los mares, le estaba costando su trabajo mantener a raya a la cobra quien, feliz en ese momento se estaba desquitando alegremente, hasta que, el tridente de el cayó y ella lo pateó lejos de su alcance, Julián gruñó –derrotado en el round 1. Dijo Shaina con alegría.

-eres una maldita. Dijo Julián –que curioso la maldita santa de plata que te está dando tu paliza he Julián, dime ¿Qué dirán tus marinas cuando vean que su señor ha sido derrotado por una mujer? Preguntó la cobra –no dirán nada, porque no me dejaré derrotar por ti. Dijo Julián lanzando un rayo azul.

- ¡escudo de Odín! Lanzó Shaina para protegerse y rebotarle el poder –eres insolente. Dijo Julián –puedo decir lo mismo de ti Julián. Dijo Shaina –la regla es que cada poder que le lances a un dios, sea regresado. Ella sonrió.

-si activas tus poderes de dios totales sip, pero si te mides con tus poderes de dios en fase guerrera, esa facultad será imposible. Dijo Shaina mientras le lanzaba una patada, Julián le mandó 2 puñetazos –eres demasiado lento niño rico ¡aprende a ir mas rápido! el rió.

-pareces una resentida social querida Shaina. Ella sonrió –es por lo que ese comentario te duele señor de las parcas. Dijo ella - ¡espada de Odín! Lanzó, pero el utilizando su cosmos de escudo se la regresó, Shaina gritó.

- ¿te duele? Preguntó el triunfante –no mas que lo que te duele tu orgullo. Respondió ella desafiante - ¡fuego de las cabezas del dragón! Lanzó Shaina un fuego escarlata, Julián hizo una barrera de agua que extinguió el fuego.

-te enseñaré como usar fuego de verdad. Dijo mientras lanzaba una bola de fuego azul, pero Shaina la detuvo con las manos y se la regresó rápidamente al dios que gritó de dolor.

-toma eso, por abusador. Dijo ella mientras lo miraba - ¡vas a pagarla! Exclamó Julián enfurecido mientras su cosmos azul destellaba, Shaina sonrió.

-si claro, házmelas pagar. Dijo la cobra con reto.

- ¡garra del tigre vikingo! Lanzó Shaina, Julián la recibió de lleno, el se incorporó molesto como estaba y le lanzó un potente rayo de energía azul, que lanzó a Shaina como una pelota de pin pon por la sala, ella cayó.

- ¿ves? Al final no pudiste hacer nada, como siempre cobra, nada. Dijo Julián mientras la miraba, el corazón de el, se apretó al mirarla herida, pero no cedió, no iba a ceder, el no amaba a esa mortal del demonio, pero Shaina con esfuerzo se incorporó.

-rey de los crustáceos, vas a pagarla. Dijo mientras gruñía - ¡garra del lobo! Julián lanzó otro poder cósmico en forma de un tornado de luz azul en el cual, Poseidón pensó que Shaina sucumbiría pero la cobra, se impulsó hacia la parte superior del tornado.

-maldición. Murmuró Julián - ¡unidad de la naturaleza! Lanzó Shaina, esa poderosa técnica arrastró a Julián hacia el centro de su tornado y lo hizo gritar de dolor.

-trágate esto, por todos los inocentes que quieres hacer sufrir por conservar tu maldita utopía. Dijo Shaina mientras miraba el sufrimiento de Julián.

Los dioses guerreros de un lado, las marinas del otro, luchaban con ferocidad, para desmantelar el cuerpo de batalla de los contrarios, unos, para lograr destruir los dragones y los otros, para lograr liberarlos.

-hay que aplicarles mas poder. Dijo Sid –así es. Dijo Bud –vamos chicos, esto es un juego de niños. Dijo Toll.

-por supuesto que lo es. Dijo Alberich –no nos podemos dejar derrotar. Dijo Sigfried incrementando su poder, por el otro lado, las marinas estaban igual.

-son 6 dioses y un cuarto. Dijo Kassa, Kanon asintió –si, porque el séptimo tiene la energía drenada por nuestro señor. Dijo Byan –andando. Dijo Izaack.

-tenemos que lograr detenerle los pies a esas inmundas cucarachas. Sorrento asintió –por Poseidón. Añadió –por el mañana. Dijo Eo –por nuestro imperio. Dijo Crisna mientras todos intensificaban su poder.

Shaina, miraba como Julián estaba por ser consumido en el tornado que se había fundido con la unidad de la naturaleza, ella alzó su mano y un martillo de plata líquida se posó en ella.

-está listo Julián. Dijo ella preparándose para asestar el golpe de gracia, cuando Julián, logró romper el tornado de energía.

-maldita cobra. Murmuró sangrante, Shaina rió –vaya, la sangre de nuestro querido dios ha manchado el inmaculado suelo del salón ¿Qué dices Julián? ¿Verdad que no es agradable? Eso mismo sentí yo, cuando me clavaste la flecha de sagitario una y otra y otra y otra vez. Dijo Shaina.

-voy a matarte cobra. Dijo Julián - ¿en serio? Pruébalo. Shaina preparó su arma - ¡martillo volcán! Lanzó, el dios, esquivó a duras penas el martillazo - ¿viste? Te dije que tu gran ego no te dejaría moverte. Dijo ella mientras recuperaba su arma, Julián lanzó un rayo azul que la hirió.

- ¿ahora quien va dejando ríos de sangre? Preguntó el gustoso, pero su corazón, nuevamente le apretó el pecho y sintió la necesidad imperante de correr a sus brazos, de levantarla y curarla, confortarla y besarla, estaba herida, era como un pájaro lastimado por la corriente y el, no podía verla así, sufrir al objeto de su amor.

-vas a pagarla Shaina. Dijo Julián - ¡cúpula de trueno! Lanzó Shaina, Julián quedó atrapado y comenzó a gritar de dolor cada vez mas y mas, Shaina sonrió.

-ahora si, terminé contigo. Dijo mientras se apoyaba en la pared, cuando un destello azul, la cegó.


	31. Chapter 31

¡Dos por uno! ¡Dos por uno! Lleve su increíble ¡dos por uno!

Ya se, ya se, se me está volviendo costumbre pero tengo que aprovechar cuando mi musa regresa, capturarla por el cuello y hacer que me de un nuevo capi.

Gracias a todo mundo que lee ¡espero esta pelea sea de su entero agrado!

¡Denme mas ganas! ¡Con sus simpáticos REVIEWS!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo les doy historias vibrantes.

Shaina y Julián, round 3.

Al poder recobrar la vista, después del cegamiento del rayo, miró a Julián íntegro.

-vaya, que persistente. Dijo mientras lo detallaba –no podrás acabar conmigo tan fácilmente, Shaina de Ofiuco. Dijo el, ella asintió.

-ya lo sabía. Dijo mientras desaparecía el martillo de plata líquida y aparecía una lira hecha del mismo material, Julián rió.

- ¿vas a entonarme alabanzas? Que gentil res. Observó el mientras se apoyaba con galantería en una de las paredes de la sala, Shaina sonrió.

-cree lo que tu ego te deje creer. Dijo mientras pulsaba una cuerda y cerraba los ojos, otra de sus aficiones escondidas, la lira.

- ¡requiem de cuerdas! Lanzó la muchacha, Julián fue herido por el rayo, pero se incorporó enseguida –es inútil. Dijo mientras la miraba –no podrás detenerme con eso. Dijo enfadado, cuando un gemido lo hizo estremecer, al darse la vuelta, vio a su querida Athena con Seya revolcándose con pasión por el suelo del trono, Shaina sonreía sádica ante el rostro de martirio y dolor de Poseidón.

-oooooooooh siiiiiiiii Seeeeyyyyyaaaaaa. Decía Saory en éxtasis de placer mientras Seya la embestía, el solo gemía su nombre como una letanía.

-no…no…no…nooooooooooo. Gritó Julián - ¿te gusta he? ¿Que se siente esto Julián? Así como te sientes tu ¡así me sentí yo cuando te revolcaste con mi diosa en mi cara! Shaina aplicó un poco mas el réquiem de cuerdas, las cales, se incrustaron en las rendijas de la armadura que comenzaron a dejar salir su sangre, Saína incrementó su sonrisa.

-bueno, ya vamos progresando. Desapareció la lira y Julián cayó de rodillas –eres tan fuerte con esos poderes prestados. Dijo –es gracias a la mano del señor Odín y a la fuerza de mi cosmos ¡impulso azul! Julián gritó al ser lastimado, pero se incorporó hecho una furia.

-vas a pagarla. Murmuró mientras una considerable cantidad de energía azul cercaba a Shaina por los 4 lados y comenzaba a aplastarla.

Los caballeros dorados, estaban en la enfermería en el éxtasis del poderío que da la venganza, ya sea ejecutada por tu propia mano o por mano ajena - ¡rómpele la cara! Gritaba Máscara entusiasmado - ¡pártele los dientes! Gritaba Milo desaforado, Saga reía.

¡así es que se patea al señor de los peces alfombra! Aioria alzaba su mano derecha en señal de victoria.

- ¡déjalo como un colador! Shaka sonreía y asentía, Mu, solamente se dedicaba a mirar la pelea en silencio al igual que el maestro Dohko.

-Shaina está descargando todo su resentimiento. Dijo Mu, el librano asintió - ¡te regalaré todo un guardarropas si le pateas su trasero bien pateado! Exclamó Afrodita, Camus sonrió.

-pues, ve confeccionándolo mon amie. El pisciano asintió y todos siguieron animando la pelea de la cobra.

Kiki llegó con Shion al santuario –aquí está señor Misty. Dijo el lemuriano al rubio que se apersonaba, Tremi sonrió.

-sin problemas amigo. Misty asintió –llevémoslo a sus aposentos. Le indicó al sagita que asintió confundido.

- ¿Por qué no a la enfermería? Le preguntó –porque 12 dementes me prometieron 12 muertes espantosas si tan solo, se me ocurría llevar a su ilustrísima a la enfermería. Tremi asintió y cargó al inconsciente Shion, Kiki asintió.

-iré a ver la pelea de Shaina y Julián. Anunció, ambos hombres asintieron mientras el pelirrojo se dirigía a la enfermería y los otros 2, a los aposentos del patriarca.

Shaina gritaba de dolor, gemía y sentía su cuerpo casi desgarrado –ahora ¿Quién tiene el ego mas grande? Preguntó Julián con sorna, rió –pues tu, mi querida vengadora de Odín, y ahora, pagarás la insolencia cometida por el dios de los hielos, que me debe lealtad y veneración eterna. Shaina levantó la espada en llamas y logró cortar el poder de Poseidón, el cual, se dirigió una vez mas hacia ella.

¡escudo amatista! Invocó, al las energía estar encerradas en su escudo y comenzar a consumirse, la recargaron como si ella fuera una batería.

-que gran poder. Dijo la muchacha sorprendida, Julián abrió mucho los ojos –maldición, te has recargado con mi poder. Dijo atónito, ella sonrió feliz.

-así es ¡garra del lobo! Lanzó dándole a Julián en el pecho de inmediato, el rodó y escupió sangre.

Eres una, una maldita Shaina. Ella asintió –puede ser, ahora, detén tu utopía o…voy a cercenar tu cabeza. Julián se incorporó –jamás. Dijo –bien, así lo has querido ¡congelamiento del universo! Pero el volvió el rayo congelante contra ella.

Todo lo que es hielo o agua me pertenece, incluso los poderes del despojado Hagen de Merak Beta. Ella gimió - ¿a ver? ¿que me presentarás ahora? Impertinente cobra. Dijo Julián con deleite - ¡Hércules titánico! Lanzó Shaina, eso hizo rodar al dios.

- ¡golpe de la jauría de lobos del norte! Lanzó ella, ese golpe, hirió bastante al dios, pero de repente, Shaina comenzó a sentir un dolor bestial, inmenso.

¡que me pasa! Gritó –estoy quitándote tu querida armadura, para que peleemos con tus condiciones reales y no con las adquiridas. Dijo Julián, una vez mas, ignoró a su corazón quien le rogó, suplicó que desistiera, que la tomara en sus brazos, que le pidiera perdón, la confortara y la llenara del amor que quería darle y sabía su corazón, que ella se moría por entregarle pero una vez mas, el lo desoyó y siguió infringiéndole dolor a Shaina.

¡gran presión abrazadora! Logró lanzarle a Julián antes de quedar inconsciente por el dolor y sin su preciada armadura de Odín, que fue encerrada en una profunda fosa marina.


	32. Chapter 32

Hola mis queridas seguidoras, acá un capítulo desenlazante de la historia.

Espero les guste, tengan a la mano un cleenex, creo que lagrimearán un poquito.

Se me ocurrió una pareja nueva ¡espero le den su apoyo!

¡Gracias a archangeloffire777 por su constancia!, y a lílux de géminis ¡que aún sigue desaparecida!

Y a los anónimos que leen en silencio, ya estamos casi, en la recta final.

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con un increíble REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les doy historias para satisfacer su gusto de mas saint seya.

Victoria aparente.

Camus miró al resto de los chicos, que comenzaban a lanzarse almohadas por doquier, con telepatía, aburridos, hace tiempo, el oficio de comer había quedado relegado y viendo la tremenda paliza a Poseidón, pues, todos estaban algo entretenidos hasta que: a Máscara se le ocurrió la idea de lanzarle la almohada a Afrodita y los ilustres caballeros dorados, orden suprema de la diosa Athena, el ejemplo vivo de gallardía y rectitud, se dedicaron a la guerra de almohadas como adolescentes mientras pasaba lo que ellos llamaban, el medio tiempo, Camus había prudentemente escondido la cabeza después de lanzarse a pelear con Máscara y Afrodita a almohadazos puros, mientras los demás, incluido el "venerable" y ex anciano maestro de los 5 picos, se dedicaban a las almohadas como colegialas internas.

-señores, hay una mala noticia. Dijo el francés a sus compañeros que lo miraron –Shaina ha caído, ha sido herida por el cosmos de Poseidón. Shaka miró.

-es nuestro deber reanimarla. Anunció, todos asintieron en silencio –andando pues. Dijo Milo cerrando los ojos, todos lo hicieron a la vez y las 12 energías fueron como 12 soles a la vez emanando del santuario de la diosa Athena.

En Italia, la señora Laura se puso la mano en el pecho, Daina había llegado y había contado a su madre, lo que había pasado, ambas se miraron de repente.

-Shaina. Dijo Laura, Daina tembló, su hermana gemela estaba en peligro mortal.

-Shaina está mal, mamá, Shaina puede morir ¡debo ir a buscarla! La señora Laura la frenó.

- ¡no puedes ir! ¡Es peligroso! Gritó la mujer - ¡no me importa! ¡Mi hermana está en peligro! ¡Esta vez es algo grueso! ¡Debo ayudarla! Gritó la joven y antes de que su madre, pudiera impedir cualquier cosa, la muchacha salió.

- ¡Daina! ¡Daina! por favor gran Zeus, por favor diosa Afrodita, cuide a mis hijas, cuide a mis hijas. Pidió la mujer cayendo de rodillas ahogada en llanto, Daina llegó a los muelles y se lanzó al mar.

-conseguiré los dominios del señor de las algas, así me vaya la vida en ello ¡voy a salvarte hermana! Gritó la peli verde mientras nadaba, pero al intentar llegar hasta el reino de Poseidón, se hundió y comenzó a ahogarse.

Shaina caía, por un agujero negro profundo mientras sentía los dedos fríos de la muerte comenzando a agarrar sus talones, cuando una luz dorada, inmensa se vio.

-Saína, Shaina, Shaina. Llamaban 12 voces, ella quedó suspendida en el medio del vacío y abrió los ojos, a su alrededor, los 12 caballeros engalanados con sus armaduras doradas.-chicos. Dijo –Saína, eres nuestra esperanza. Dijo Saga –eres la única que puede frenar la venganza de Poseidón en el mundo. Dijo Milo.

-me ha quitado la armadura de Odín, ya no puedo. Comenzó ella pero Shaka negó.

-no necesitaste la armadura realmente, la fuerza siempre estuvo en ti, el señor Odín decidió otorgarte el poder, para que supieras que eres mas de lo que crees ser ahora, las técnicas no hubieran funcionado tan bien si tu cosmos no hubiera sido capaz de elevarse al nivel de un caballero dorado. Shura asintió –todos confiamos en ti Shaina. Agregó –eres tan capaz como cualquiera de nosotros. Aioria sonrió.

-todavía te toca perder en póker conmigo Shaina. Dijo felizmente –eso crees tu león desquiciado. Dijo ella mientras lo miraba.

-no creo poder. Comenzó –confía en ti, todos lo hacemos, el señor Odín no te hubiera dado esos poderes si no los hubieras sabido controlar. Agregó Aioros.

-vamos Shaina, hazlo, derrota a Poseidón y salva a la tierra. Dijo Camus - ¡te esperamos en casa! Agregó Aldebarán.

-adelante, tu puedes Shaina. Dijo Mu –así es niña, tu puedes hacerlo. Dijo el maestro Dohko.

-todos confiamos en ti, fillia di putanna. Dijo Máscara con una sonrisa –te esperamos para celebrar. Dijo Afrodita.

-Shaina, Shaina, Shaina hija. Decía una voz, su presencia dulce la calmó al instante, la confortó y la elevó a un nivel de seguridad inimaginable.

-mama. Susurró la joven –Afrodita por favor, cuida a mi hija, Zeus, por favor, bendice a mi hija en todo momento, Hera, trae con bien a mi hija a casa, Estia, regresa a mi hogar a mi gran tesoro. Shaina se conmovió, una lágrima soltaría por su mejilla.

-mama, mama está rezando por mi, mama está rezando para que regrese con ella a casa, con ella y con Daina. En ese momento, el negro se hizo luz y color y Shaina horrorizada, miró como su hermana nadaba hacia mar adentro, y miró como se hundía en el agua.

- ¡no! ¡Noooooooo! ¡Daina! ¡Daina! ¡Daaaaaiiiiiinaaaaaaaaaaaaa! gritó Shaina mientras miraba a su hermana caer y caer en el fondo del mar, sintió el suelo y miró a Julián, quien había regresado a su trono.

-maldito seas, maldito seas Julián Solo, no vas a matar a Daina ¡no vas a matar a Daina! Gritó Shaina presa de la ira, su cosmos plateado se encendió y llamó a su armadura, su máscara se le colocó, su gloriosa armadura la cubrió.

-ahora si, voy a terminar de patear tu maldito culo, cabrón de mierda. Dijo la mujer enfadada haciendo que Poseidón se levantara de su trono.

-no creo que puedas hacer nada, mujer. Dijo el –no me digas mujer ¡mi nombre es Shaina! Gritó la cobra enfurecida calzando un puñetazo en el casco del dios, eso los hizo, regresar a darse puños y patadas de una manera espectacular y pasional.

Los dioses guerreros mantenían la férrea lucha, cuando los generales incrementaron su cosmos y los volvieron souflé, los dejaron inconscientes y sangrantes, con eso, la barrera de dubergar que habían hecho, se destruyó en mil pedazos, dejando a los dragones percibir otra vez, la energía de Poseidón, Kanon suspiró de alivio cuando sintió algo, un cosmos débil que pedía ayuda, sin pensarlo mas, se lanzó hacia el mar.

¡espera Kanon! Gritó Sorrento, el general de dragón marino, sacó la cabeza del agua por un momento.

-tomen sus posiciones. Dijo sin mas y regresó al interior del agua, Daina seguía cayendo, cayendo y cayendo, ya casi estaba por tocar el suelo, cuando unos fuertes brazos envueltos en unas escamas la tomaron y la acunaron con cuidado, Kanon la llevó al sitio que era como la tierra en el mar y la depositó en el suelo, algo había pasado, esa mujer lo había llamado.

Está casi ahogada, no tengo tiempo. Dijo el mientras miraba a la mujer, se quitó su casco y comenzó a darle respiración boca a boca -uno, dos, tres, respira, respira. seguía y seguía pidiendo mientras seguía haciendo la RCP.

Vamos, abre los ojos, vamos. Dijo el por fin, cuando de repente, una bocanada de aire propio de la muchacha lo sorprendió y Kanon se quitó para dejarla toser, la muchacha tosió y tosió.

¿está bien señorita? Preguntó el en inglés, pero ella negó –italiano. Logró balbucir entre toses y toses, el repitió la pregunta en italiano, pero todo se borró, cuando sus ojos, chocaron de inmediato con esos ojos verdes.

Si, gracias ¿Cómo te llamas? Le preguntó Diana roncamente, pero Kanon no dijo nada, sus ojos se habían quedado clavados en los de ella, en los de Daina y era ella, su universo ahora.

-mi Kanon hola es nombre, ejem, Kanon hola nombre mi es, ola nombre mi Kanon es, yo…yo… Daina le sonrió.

Eres muy divertido Kanon, mi nombre es…Da, Da, Da. Pero ella se quedó en la primera sílaba de su nombre, lo mismo que le había pasado a el, le pasó a ella, y el mundo se quedó en silencio, para contenerlos a ellos 2.

Es un placer, mi nombre es Daina. Dijo ella mientras lo miraba extasiada, esos ojos azules, ese hermoso rostro, el tomó su mano y la besó con galantería.

Es un placer, soy Kanon. Ella asintió - ¿eres general de Poseidón? ¿verdad? el la miró sorprendido y asintió.

¿Cómo sabes? Comenzó a preguntar, ella le sonrió –estudié lo mismo que mi hermana Shaina. Dijo por fin, Kanon casi escupe las amígdalas al digerir su frase.

Sha ¿Shaina? ¿eres hermana de Shaina? Preguntó el aturdido, debió haberse dado cuenta, eran idénticas pero distintas a la vez, Shaina emanaba fuerza y Daina, dulzura pura e inocencia, ella asintió confundida.

Si ¿por? ¿hay algún problema con eso? Kanon decidió que no.

-en lo absoluto ¿Qué haces aquí? Le preguntó.

Vine a rescatar a mi hermana, porque le ha pasado algo. El asintió, le sonrió –ella estará bien, es fuerte. Dijo –por favor, ayúdame a llegar al trono de Poseidón. Pidió.

Es peligroso. Comenzó Kanon –si no lo haces tu, lo haré yo sola. Dijo Daina incorporándose con dificultad, Kanon sintió que al dejarla ir, perdería su corazón.

Está bien, yo te acompañaré. Dijo el, ella le sonrió.

Muchas gracias Kanon. Dijo y ambos en silencio, se dirigieron hacia el trono de Poseidón.

Julián y Shaina seguían cayéndose a puños y a patadas con pasión y fuerza, era una lucha de voluntades y ambos tercos, no iban a perder.

¡a mi cobra! Gritó Shaina lanzando su poder, el cayó, se incorporó enseguida.

-no me dejaré vencer, maldita cobra. Dijo - ¡colmillos de serpiente! Lanzó Shaina, estos rompieron su armadura, el gritó de dolor.

No voy a dejar que te cures con tu cosmos maldito infeliz ¡aprisionamiento de la cobra! Una inmensa cobra de verde color, envolvió al dios de los mares y las aguas, en un asfixiante abrazo, Shaina miró una rueca extraña, de cristal azul con 6 hilos, su mente hizo clic y en un 2x3 se acercó hacia esa rueca.

¡no te atrevas! ¡no lo hagas! Gritó Julián desesperado desde su prisión, pero ella lo ignoró.

Esto selló las voluntades de las chicas y sus poderes. Dijo, sin pensarlo, con un rayo plateado la rompió, Julián sintió la inmediata pérdida de las miembros de su harén y de las constelaciones de las armaduras, su rugido fue como el mar enfurecido y se desató en contra de Shaina, logró romper la cobra de energía y se lanzó con fuerza hacia la chica lanzando rayos y rayos azules.

¡nido de serpientes! Lanzó Shaina, un rayo plateado que se volvió miles de serpientes que intentaban morder a Julián y cada mordida era un rayo que lo atacaba, pero el no sesgó en sus intentos y deshizo el nido de serpientes, Shaina abrió los ojos.

Es imposible. Dijo atónita cuando fue golpeada en el trono una, dos, tres veces, hasta quedar inconsciente.

Muere Shaina. Dijo Julián con la furia de la derrota en el, tomó su tridente con fuerza.

¡muuuuuueeeeereeeeeeeeeeeee! Gritó, pero…pero, de repente, el mismo dejó caer su tridente en la pared, estaba arrodillado con la mano en el pecho y supo ese momento, que de matarla, el moriría, sus lágrimas cayeron al ver el error al cual lo arrastró una ilusión, pudo haber sido feliz con ella, con su dama marina, olvidarse de Athena, sentimentalmente, ocasionar su venganza, pero preservándola a ella, a su dama marina, a su Shaina, con cuidado se acercó a ella y la tomó con suma delicadeza del suelo, con su cosmos limpió los regueros de sangre de ambos en el trono y curó sus heridas.

He sido un idiota mi dama marina. Dijo mientras se sentaba con ella en brazos en su trono, le quitó la máscara.

Lamento todo el daño que te he hecho dama marina. Dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro, besó su frente y sus labios.

Cuanto lo siento. Dijo mientras le acariciaba los cabellos, en ese momento, la puerta se abrió.


End file.
